Without Existence
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/D - Harry muss sterben, Draco soll für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein und Hermione hat die Seite gewechselt. Wie tief Voldemort seine Hände im Spiel hat, ahnt niemand von ihnen.
1. Prolog I'm Dead

_**Titel:** Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Hauptcast:** DM, HG, HP, GW  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Eine meiner Fanfictions, die ich wahnsinnig und über alles liebe, mir sehr über einen Schicksalsschlag hinweggeholfen hat und ich deswegen meinem Opa gewidme, der, als die die Story begann, noch seinen Geburtstag gefeiert hatte und gegen Ende verstarb.  
Herzlicher Dank geht an **Viviann**, welche das erste Kapitel gebetat hat, als auch an **dramine**, **julschn** und **Trory**.  
Eure Tanya_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** – Prolog (I'm Dead)

„_In dieser Welt regiert die Grausamkeit.  
Niemand ist zu einem Kampf mit sich selbst bereit.  
Stattdessen...  
wird einfach vergessen..."_

* * *

Schreie voller Schmerzen drangen dicht an mein Ohr. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich sie schon ertragen musste. Minuten, Stunden, Wochen oder vielleicht sogar schon unzählige Monate? Letztendlich war es mir egal und ich versuchte meine Gedanken nicht länger daran zu verschwenden, wie lange ich schon in diesem elenden Drecksloch gefangen sein mochte. Genauso wenig interessierte mich auch, wer gerade die Folterungen der Todesser ertragen musste.

Natürlich, diese Menschen erlitten höllische Qualen und würden schlussendlich daran sterben, aber sich um andere Sorgen zu machen, wo doch mein Leben auch langsam sich dem Ende näherte, lag wirklich nicht in meiner Natur.  
Ich konnte es förmlich schon am ganzen Leibe spüren. Der stechende Schmerz in meinem Herzen, der bei jedem meiner Atemzüge einen weiteren Stich nachjagte und das Fieber, dessen Hitze meinen Körper fast zum Glühen brachte, schien mich fast schon um den Verstand zu bringen.

Vielleicht mochten meine Alpträume am Fieber liegen, doch ich ertrug sie trotzdem nicht. Schlafen war in meinen Augen eine Höllenqual. Ich sah Dinge, die ich weit in meinem Herzen verankert hatte. Dinge, von denen ich wollte, dass sie aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannt wurden – was letztendlich aber unmöglich war.

Bilder...  
über Mord, Gewalt und Verbrechen.  
Bilder...  
über Verzweiflung, Angst und menschliche Schwäche.  
Bilder...  
über mein Versagen.

Ich bin ein schwacher Mensch, das war mir schon immer bewusst. In mir existierte keine Eigenschaft wie besonderer Mut oder große Stärke. Das Einzige was ich wirklich besaß, war Stolz, der durch die Adern meines reinen roten Blutes floss und tiefer Hass in meinem Herzen.

Mein Hass war das Eigentliche was mich am Leben hielt. Vielleicht mochte es sich traurig anhören, doch dem war so. Eigentlich war ich schon tot, bevor ich überhaupt zu leben begonnen hatte und mein erster Herzschlag erklungen war.  
Dieser Hass würde auch schließlich das Letzte sein, was in mir sterben würde, sobald mein Herz für immer aufgehört hat zu schlagen.

Für mich hatte Leben immer bedeutet frei zu sein. Von allem. Frei von Erwartungen und Überwachungen. Das alles hatte ich aber nie. Es wurde mir nie geschenkt. Wahrscheinlich war das auch ein bisschen gut so, denn so konnte ich nichts nachtrauern, was ich selbst nie besessen hatte ...  
Ich trauere aber nach, so sehr ich es auch zu vermeiden versuchte. Neunzehn Jahre lang lebte ich gefangen und selbst mein Tod würde nun zwischen kalten schweren Mauern erfolgen. Und diese werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr verlassen, um zu meiner Beerdigung getragen zu werden.

Verräter hatten kein Recht auf würdige Bestattungen. Ich war und bin auch jetzt immer noch einer dieser Verräter, denn einmal in Schande bedeutete, man ist es immer. Wenn man Verrat begann, war man dann nicht auch fest überzeugt von dem was man tat? Von der Wirkung seiner Aussage und der Kraft seiner Taten?

Ich war nie fest davon überzeugt. Ich hatte es einfach getan. Für mich gab es nie wirklich Gut oder Böse, Schwarz oder Weiß. Eigentlich waren meine wahren Motive für den Verrat an dem Dunklen Lord nur die, dass ich meinen Vater bezwingen wollte, den Mann, der mir nie die Freiheit gegeben hatte. Es war Rache gewesen, wirklich mit Überzeugung und Glauben an das Gute tat ich es nie.

Plötzlich wurde aber ich, der Verräter, selbst verraten und fand mich hier wieder um auf mein bald kommendes Schicksal zu warten. Die Folter hatte ich überstanden. Es waren Höllenqualen gewesen, aber ich war und bin auch immer noch fest davon überzeugt, dass diese Qualen bei weitem nicht so schlimm waren, wie meine seelischen Schmerzen ...

Selbst wenn ...

Niemand würde es schaffen ...

Niemand konnte mich brechen ...

Ich würde in Ehre sterben und mir würde kein Wort der erbettelten Gnade oder Schmerzensschrei über die Lippen kommen. NIEMALS.

Mein Tod wäre zwar das Ende auf dieser Welt, aber der Anfang und das richtige Leben in einer neuen Welt. Gleich, ob es die Hölle sein mochte ...

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Agony

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **Ewjena**, **KleeneMalfoy**, **Reditus Mortis**, **Reni** und **Tory**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Agony

„_Der Mensch ist eine Wesen, welches nur aus Schwäche besteht.  
Mögen's gute oder böse sein, kein Fehler vergeht.  
Schließt man aber die Augen dann,  
stellt sich nur noch die Frage: Zum ersten mal, wann?" _

* * *

Ein knackendes Geräusch riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken und sogleich schnarrte die große rostige Tür, die unter einem schweren dumpfen Hall geöffnet wurde. Er hob nicht seinen Kopf. Zum einem, weil er zu schwach dazu war und zum anderen, da er sowieso wusste, dass dieser Besuch bestimmt kein für ihn erfreulicher sein würde.

„Draco...", raunzte ein raue bekannte Stimme barsch.

Auch dieses Mal reagierte er nicht, stattdessen starrte er weiter auf die schwere Steinwand ihm gegenüber und versuchte seinen Besucher so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

„Komm steh auf", meine er wieder kühl. „es ist Zeit."  
„Wofür?", fragte Draco nun doch mit leise, fast gebrochner Stimme.  
Ein spöttisches Lachen erklang von Dracos Gegenüber. „Du weißt genau wie du diesen Tag hättest verhindern können."

„Nicht jeder hat so eine perfekte Kenntnis wie du Zabini. Also erwarte nicht solche großen Gedankensprünge von anderen", entgegnete er ihm gleichgültig.  
„War das gerade eben etwa Sarkasmus, Malfoy?", fragte Zabini eisig. „Oder einfach nur ein verzweifelter Versuch zu einer ironischen Bemerkung, weil gleich dein Ende nahen würde?"

Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini. Früher war diese Konstellation eine perfekte Freundschaft genannt worden. Zwei Menschen von gutem Stande, gleich hoher überdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz und bei allen gleich bliebt so wie gefürchtet. Doch waren sie zwei vollkommen verschiedene Menschen gewesen und irgendwie... immer inneren Rivalen.

In solchen schweren Zeiten erkannte man, wer seine wirklichen Freunde waren. Oft schon hatte Draco das erkennen müssen. Aber eigentlich war es naiv zu glauben, man hatte Freunde. Schon immer zwang er sich dazu einem Menschen auch nur so einen Titel zu schenken, egal wie freundlich er gegenüber ihm war und egal was sie zusammen erlebten. Blaise jedoch, ist eine Ausnahme gewesen. Letztendlich allerdings war er der selbe – genauso wie alle anderen.

„Hast du dich etwa darum gerissen mir beim Sterben zuzusehen?", stellte Draco stattdessen seine Gegenfrage. „Wolltest du dir einmal sagen können: _Ha Malfoy, zum ersten Mal bin ich besser als du?"_

Zabini seufzte genervt auf und noch ehe Draco sich versah, wurde er von seinem Freund unsanft an de Schultern gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen.  
Fast wäre Draco wieder zu Boden gesackt. Seine Beine fühlten sich seltsam taub an, beinahe so, als würden sie überhaupt nicht mehr vorhanden sein. Das mochte aber daran liegen, dass er sie wirklich schon lange nicht mehr benutz hatte, geschweige den überhaupt aufgestanden ist.

„Natürlich,", spöttelte Draco verächtlich, „wir möchten den geliebten Herren ja nicht waren lassen, immerhin würdest du ja dann gleich neben mir im Dreck liegen, was? Es wäre nichts mehr mit diesem überlegenen Triumph, das kann ich verstehen."  
Draco konnte erkennen, wie Blaise seine Braue ärgerlich verengte und sein Mundwinkel sich erhob. „Ich hoffe der Dunkle Lord nimmt sich für dich ganz besonders viel Zeit", knurrte er boshaft und ohne eine Vorwarnung zog er Draco grob aus der Zelle hinaus.

Jeder Schritt bedeutete für Draco unendlich Qual. Der Schmerz in seinen Füßen war wirklich unermesslich, doch auf irgendeine Art und Weise fühlte er sich auch seltsam befreit. Es war komisch, wenn man sich vor Augen führte, dass dieser Gang sein letzter sein würde.  
Blaise hatte keine Sicherheitsvorkehrung getroffen, um ihn am Fliehen zu hindern. Nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab hatte er hervorgeholt, doch dieser wusste auch, das er niemals fliehen würde.

Fliehen, bedeutete Davonlaufen. Es zeugte nicht von Stolz, sondern einfach nur von schierer Verzweiflung und Panik. Und so etwas – egal, wie aussichtslos die Lage doch auch war – war definitiv unter Dracos Würde. Sein Vorhaben mit Stolz aus dem Leben zu scheiden, wäre dann kein fester Vorsatz mehr gewesen.

Es war komisch diese Menschen hinter den Zellen durch die Gitterstäbe zu betrachten, bemerkte er, während er zusammen mit Blaise an ihnen vorbeieilte. Manche von ihnen nahmen die beiden überhaupt nicht wahr, andere hingegen warfen ihnen interessierte Blicke zu. Was Draco aber wirklich auffiel, war, dass viele dieser Menschen sich sogar in einem noch schlechteren Zustand als er, befanden.

Einige von ihnen schienen sogar nicht mehr ganz bei klarem Verstand zu sein. Draco mochte sich bei dem Gedanken daran überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was Voldemort mit diesen Menschen alles anstellt. Irgendwie war er ihm auch etwas dankbar. Niemals hätte er sein Leben so in der kleinen Zelle verbringen wollen. Jetzt würde er sterben, noch bevor er zu diesem Häufchen Elend gemacht werden konnte und das war auch gut so.

Draco – als er noch als Todesser und Spion für die gute Seite gearbeitet hatte – hatte es nie wahrgenommen, dass es diesen Menschen so schlecht ging und sie jämmerlich dahinvegetierten. Vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nicht bemerken, denn selbst er hatte in solchen Situation Herz. Mitleid – so wie jetzt – hätte er auf jeden Fall empfunden, ganz gleich für welche Eigenschaften der Name _Malfoy_ auch stand.

Nachdem die beiden die Kerker verlassen hatten, wurde Draco von Blaise in den großen Saal gebracht. Er selbst hatte schon viele Menschen auf dem letzten Wege zu Voldemort begleitet, hingeführt jedoch wurde er bis jetzt noch nie. In diesem Augenblick – als er so in dem Saal stand und Voldemorts unmenschliche Züge hasserfüllt kalt auf ihn herabstarrten – regte sich doch auch etwas in seinem Inneren.

Draco war bewusst, dass es keine Angst war. Zumindest war es keine Angst vor dem Tod, sondern einfach nur vor dem Schmerz bis zur rettenden Erlösung. Ihm graute förmlich schon vor der Pein, welche er gleich, und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, ertragen musste.

Blaise verstärkte den Griff um Dracos Hände, welche er auf dessen Rücken gefangen hielt und drückte ihn grob zu Boden, so dass sein Gesicht beinahe den kalten Stein berührte. Dracos ebenfalls gehegten Vorsatz, seinen Stolz in keinster Weise auch nur ankratzen zu lassen, konnte er nun genauso gut verwerfen. Vor Voldemort auf dem Boden kriechen, reichte vollkommen. Die Kraft um wieder hochzukommen, besaß er aber nicht. Dafür waren seine Beine einfach viel zu schwach und Blaise konnte er in seinem jetzigen Zustand gewiss nicht überrumpeln.

Voldemort musterte Draco kühl von oben herab und machte schließlich eine ausladenden Handbewegung in Richtung Blaise, welche ihm zeigen sollte, dass seine Anwesenheit nun nicht mehr länger erwünscht wurde.  
Dieser nickte kurz und eilte dann schnellen Schrittes aus dem Saal.

Plötzlich, kaum das sich die große Tore zum Saal hinter Blaise verschlossen hatten, war die Stille nicht nur zum Greifen nahe, sondern durchflößte Dracos Körper auch schon auf eine schauderhafte Art und Weise. Mit was würde Voldemort wohl beginnen? Welcher Fluch und welche Schmerzen würde er zuerst ertragen müssen?

Langsam erhob sich Voldemort von seinem kleinen Thron und trat auf den unterwürfigen Draco zu, dabei ließ er es nicht aus, ihn mit seinen roten Augen buchstäblich aufzuspießen, während nicht einmal das geringste Zucken in seiner Miene wahrzunehmen war.

„Sieh mich an", bellte er schließlich hart. „Oder schaffst du es nicht mehr, nach deinem Verrat an mir?"  
Mühevoll hob Draco den Kopf und kroch sich auf seine Knie. Es war ihm mehr als zuwider seine Befehle auszuführen, Stolz hieß allerdings auch, dem Tod direkt ins Auge zu sehen. „Sind wir stolz auf uns, junger Malfoy?", wollte Voldemort dann wissen. „Auf das Erreichte und das Ende, was nun folgen würde?"  
Draco zog die Braune zusammen. „Nun ja... Ich bin stolz auf mich, allerdings würde ich sagen du hast total versagt. Wie du das siehst weiß ich ja nicht genau, allerdings glaube ich, dass ich immer noch der Bessere von uns beiden bin."

Sogleich traf Draco der harte Schlag Voldemorts Hand in seinem Gesicht. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zur Seite, wobei sein Kopf hart auf den Steinboden aufschlug. Ein unendlicher Schmerz stach durch seinen Kopf. Fast wäre ein Schrei über seine Lippen geglitten, den er gerade noch so hatte verhindern können. Die Tränen allerdings waren nicht zurückzuhalten und schossen ihm in die Augen. So gut es konnte, versuchte Draco zu verhindern, dass sie auch noch über seine Wangen glitten. Ein komischer Geschmack hatte sich in seinem Mund breit gemacht. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er begriff, was es war. Oft schon so oft hatte er seinen Geschmack gespürt und es gerochen. Blut.

„Du willst der Bessere von uns beiden sein?", fuhr Voldemort kalt höhnend fort. „Sie dich doch an. Ich bin nicht derjenige der vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden kauert und wie ein dreckiges Häufchen Elend auf seinen Tod wartet."

Draco konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Unweigerlich schloss er die Auge und biss sich fest auf seine Zähne. _Sterben mit Stolz_, rief er sich wieder in erinnern. _Wenn, dann mit Stolz._

Auf einmal aber vernahm Draco statt einem Fluch den zerreißenden Klang Stoffes und merkte, wie jemand an ihm zerrte. Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah vorsichtig zu Voldemort empor. Dieser schien wie gebannt auf seine Oberarm zu starren und Draco wusste auch sofort was ihn so zu beanspruchen schien.

„Das Dunkle Mal", murmelte Voldemort gehässig. „Das ist mein Zeichen und man sollte Stolz sein, wenn man sich würdig erwies um dieses Zeichen zu erhalten."

Jetzt verstand auch, woher das Reißen kam. Voldemort hatte mit einem Zauber sein weißes – nun fast graues – Hemd zerrissen, an der Stelle, an der das Mal prangte.

„Ich bin aber nicht Stolz darauf", erwiderte Draco schwach und brüchig. Es war nicht gut, wenn er Voldemort weiterhin verärgerte, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. „Ich war es nie und werde es auch nie sein."  
„Ach ja? Und bist du dann Stolz auf deine Taten? Auf den Verrat an mir, deinem Lord? Deinem einzigen Herrscher?"  
„Du bist nicht mein Herrscher. Und ja ich bin Stolz auf meine Taten."  
„Wieso? Sag mir wieso du anders sein solltest?" Voldemort betrachtete ihn kühl und fuhr dann mir eisiger Stimme fort. „Welche Überzeugung hält dich denn daran an unsere Feinde zu glauben?"

Stille kehrte ein. Was sollte Draco darauf erwidern? Er war nie ein guter Mensch gewesen und würde es auch nie sein. Er hatte schon vielen Unschuldigen das Leben genommen. Zwar unter Voldemorts Befehl – aber er hatte es getan.  
„Ich glaube nicht an die Seite, für die ich wirklich gearbeitet habe", erwiderte Draco schließlich ehrlich. „Für mich war das alles einfach nur ein Spiel, denn ich wollte Rache. Rache an meinem Vater."

Voldemort begann zu lachen. Kalt und grausam hallte es schallend und freudlos durch den Saal, während Draco ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken rannte.  
„Aus Rache?", wiederholte Voldemort süffisant. „Dafür hast du dein Leben weggeworfen? Wie erbärmlich."  
„Wieso?", keuchte Draco. „Tust du nicht das gleiche bei Potter auch?"

Grelles rotes Licht erstrahlte. Purer Schmerz zog sich von seiner Sekunde zur nächsten durch Dracos Körper. Der Schmerz eines Zaubers. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hatte sich nicht konzentrieren und zusammenreißen können. So schrie er. Einfach Schreien, denn die Qual war viel zu groß und drohte ihn fast von innen zu zerreißen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, welche ihm wie endlose Minuten vorkamen, ließ sein Leid nach. Voldemort nahm den Fluch von ihm. Draco aber meinte noch jeden Funken Schmerz in seinen Gliedern wie eingebrannt fühlen zu können. Er keuchte unregelmäßig. Seine Hände waren nass und auch an seiner Brust konnte er Hitze spüren.

„Wir beide haben keine gleichen Bewehgründe, junger Malfoy", meinte Voldemort bitter. „Denn ich besitze Kraft und werde diesen Potter eines Tages aus dem Weg räumen, du hingegen bist schwach und hättest nie wirklich das bekommen, was du gewollt hättest!"

Stille trat ein. Es gelang Draco nicht irgendetwas auf seine Worte zu erwidern. Die Wahrheit schien in jedem einzelnen Buchstaben zu stecken.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden, konnte er wieder das Wort erheben. „Da wir das geklärt hätten, kannst du ja endlich allem ein Ende bereiten", meinte Draco kraftlos und müde. _Vorbei? Wann war es endlich vorbei?_  
„Willst du etwa so schnell das Handtuch werfen?", lächelte Voldemort bitter. „Das enttäuscht mich nun wirklich, denn ich dachte du hättest noch etwas mehr Lebensgeist. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich noch früh genug zur Hölle schicken."

„Und wenn wir uns dort wiedersehen werden,", erwiderte er schlappt, schaffte es aber Voldemort gehässig anzugrinsen. „wissen wir, was mit dem mächtigen Lord Voldemort geschehen ist."

Ein weites Mal fuhr die Qual wie ein eiserner Blitz über ihn herein. Wieder waren seine Schreie einfach nicht zu unterdrücken und die Kraft des Dunklen Lords schien ihn nun härter zu treffen, als zuvor.  
Als Voldemort zum zweiten Mal den Fluch von ihm nahm, konnte Draco fast nicht mehr, nichts mehr anderes als die Schmerzen spüren. Sie rauschten in seinen Ohren, pressten seine Glieder zusammen und nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Langsam und allmählich ging es wirklich dem Ende zu.

„Na? Und wie fühlt man sich jetzt? Bereust du es vielleicht jetzt, deinem Vater und somit auch mir, in den Rücken gefallen zu sein?"  
„Nein", keuchte Draco. „Wenn ich... es wirklich bereuen würde... dann würde ich keinen Funken Stolz mehr... besitzen."  
„Etwa, weil du glaubst deine Überzeugung zu verraten?", hakte Voldemort amüsiert nach und wieder einmal erfüllte sein lebloses Lachen die Stille des Saales und somit Dracos Körper. „Wie kann man Überzeugung verraten, wenn man überhaupt keine besitzt? Und ohne Überzeugung, besitzt man nicht mal einen kleinen Funken Stolz."

„Glaubst du...", stöhnte er schwach.  
„Nun ja, red dich ruhig noch weiter in Ausflüchte hinein. Selbst wenn du Stolz hättest, du kauerst doch schon vor mir auf dem Boden, wo soll der dann bleiben? Vielleicht in deinem Herzen? Wäre ja wirklich süß..." Voldemort Grinsen wurde kälter. „... und so nutzlos."

Wieder einmal erwiderte Draco nichts mehr darauf. Er war es nun leid zu reden und somit noch weiter leiden zu müssen. Jetzt würde er einfach warten. Warten auf das Ende und die Erlösung. Sei es durch Gott oder durch den Teufel. Das einzige was zählte, war, dass sie überhaupt kam und das hoffentlich bald.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas verraten, junger Malfoy?", fragte Voldemort und fuhr sogleich fort, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. „Die ganze Zeit hast du umsonst auf Rache gehofft, denn am gleichen Abend als du verraten wurdest, ist auch das Schicksal deines Vaters besiegelt worden."

Ein Stich zog sich durch Dracos Herz, der ihn wie eine bittere Erkenntnis zu treffen schien. Zweifellos sprach Voldemort die Wahrheit, wieso allerdings traf er ihn so? Vielleicht deswegen, weil er den Mann, welcher in seinem Leben so viel Ruhm und Ansehen geerntet hatte, schon als kleines Kind bewundert und jetzt sogar jetzt noch insgeheim getan hatte?

Selbst er erfahren hat, dass sein Vater diesen ganzen Erfolg und Respekt durch Unterdrückung und Grausamkeit erlangte, wurde seine Bewunderung für diesen Menschen, den er seinen Vater nennen durfte, nur noch größer. Für ihn war es eine Ehre in seine Fußstapfen treten zu dürfen.

Trotz allem hatte er aber immer diese kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, welche ihm zuflüsterte, dass dieser Weg der Falsche sei. Ja, genau dafür hatte er ihn gehasst, denn bei jedem grausamen Verbrechen welches er beging, wurde diese Stimme immer lauter und brachte ihn somit in immer mehr Gewissenskonflikte. Wirklich wehren konnte Draco sich aber nicht gegen den Einfluss seines Vater. Viel zu sehr mitgerissen war er von seiner Euphorie, seinem Machthunger und der doch existierenden Liebe – welche man damit erklären konnte, dass er eben letztendlich sein Dad war – zu ihm.

Trotzdem aber war es Hass größer. Sein Dad war ein Mörder und Tyrann und jetzt war Dad tot.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie lange du schon da unten dein Leben in den Kerkern fristest?", erkundigte sich Voldemort, während sich erneut ein Lächeln über seine Lippen schlich. „Fast ein Jahr... und noch immer kennst du nicht die Wahrheit, hab ich Recht. Wer hatte dich verraten?"

Deutlich konnte man erkennen wie sehr Voldemort die letzten Minuten Dracos Leben auskosten wollte. Es musste ihm wirklich einen reinen Genuss bereiten, diesem kurz vor seiner Ermordung zu sagen, wer eigentlich für all dies verantwortlich war. Irgendwie aber schien es Draco gleich. Die ganzen letzten Monate hatte er nicht wirklich darauf gesinnt den Namen des Verräters zu erfahren, hatte er doch das gleiche mit vielen anderen Todessern auf der guten Seite auch getan. Es war wie eine Art „Job" und im Grunde waren sich er und der Verräter in diesem Punkte ähnlich.

* * *

„_Blaise!", donnerte Draco über das dröhnende Schlachtgebrüll hinweg. „Versuche..." _

_Dann aber gab er den Versuch auf, seinem Freund irgendetwas mitzuteilen. Er konnte ihn sowieso nicht hören. Der Lärm war fast ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Zauberer und Hexen lieferten sich gegenseitig unerbittliche Kämpfe. Mit Zauberstäben, aber auch mit bloßer Muskelkraft oder anderen gefährlichen Gegenständen. _

_Blut. Überall war Blut. Auch er war voll von der roten dicken Flüssigkeit. Sie klebte an seinen Händen und an seinem ganzen Körper, wollte nicht ab – schien ihn verfluchen zu wollen. Das schlimme daran aber war, dass er nicht genau wusste von wem es stammte. Blut der Feinde oder vielleicht sogar das der „Freunde", seiner Verbündeten? _

_Ihn Draco keimte jedoch keine Angst. Er machte sich keinerlei Sorge darüber, wie es wohl den Mitgliedern des Ordens ginge. Dies gehört nicht in seinen Aufgabenbereich und sie konnten sicherlich nicht verlangen, dass er ihnen menschliche Liebe entgegenbrachte. Das einzige was er tun sollte, war sie mit wertvollen Informationen über Voldemorts Pläne zu versorgen und er fand, dass er diese Aufgabe gut erfüllte. Ohne ihn wären sie heute Abend alle zu Grunde gegangen. _

_Für eine Sekunde lang war er so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass er durch seine Unachtsamkeit nun dem „eigentlich Feind" und somit Voldemort und seiner Todesser plötzlich hilflos ausgeliefert war, als auf einmal ein starker harter Schmerz über seinen Kopf hereinbrach und im sich im nächsten Moment die Welt verdunkelte. Das Blut verschwand._

* * *

Gleich nachdem er in seiner Zelle erwacht ist, ist Voldemort erschienen. Hatte ihm erzählt, dass er verraten wurde und wie schwer enttäuscht er nun von ihm sei. Was wirklich geschehen ist und wie oder wer ihn „ausgeliefert" hatte, hatte er nie ein Wort verloren. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen ist, Draco die schlimmsten Schmerzen seines Leben zuzuführen. Damals schienen es für ihn jedenfalls die Schlimmsten zu sein.

„Warte auf ihn. Irgendwann kommt er... der Tod und dann wird er dich in die Hölle bringen", dies waren Voldemorts letzten Worte gewesen, nachdem die Zellentür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er ihn alleine zurückließ.

Und Draco hatte gehorcht. Er hatte gewartet. Heute würde es endlich soweit sein.

„Möchtest du nicht wissen, wer es gewesen ist?", fragte er.  
Nun mühte sich Draco doch noch etwas hervorzubringen. „Das ist mir scheißegal. Soll derjenige doch zur Hölle fahren."  
„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Dein Verräter hat dich in dieses dreckige Loch da unten gebracht. Wegen ihm hast du diese ganzen Qualen ertragen müssen. Wegen ihm ging dir ein Jahr deines Lebens verloren und wegen ihm wirst du heute elendig zu Grunde gehen und dich soll das alles kalt lassen?"

Plötzlich – Draco wusste nicht wie er das machte und erst recht nicht wieso – nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und richtete sich langsam auf. Seine Beine schwankten beträchtlich und er meinte, jeden Augenblick wieder auf den Boden zu sacken, liegen zu bleiben und dieses mal für immer.

„Dann sag es mir doch endlich!", schrie er Voldemort zornig entgegen. „Sag mir endlich wer mich verraten und leiden lassen hat, damit ich ihn selbst in die Hölle schicken kann, wenn du schon so erpicht darauf bist." Voldemort hob die Braue. War er beeindruckt? Er erwiderte aber nichts auf seine Worte, sondern blieb still.

„Ich war es", erklang plötzlich eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme kalt hinter ihm.

Beim Klang dieser Stimme zuckte Draco erschrocken zusammen. Fast hatte ihn diese Überraschung seine Konzentration geraubt und er wäre wieder zusammengebrochen. Ihm war so, als würde er diese Person kennen. So vertraut wirkte ihre Stimme, doch auch so weit entfernt – tief in seinen Erinnerungen vergraben. Eine leise Ahnung machte sich in ihm breit, er wusste aber, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war.

War sein Verräter wirklich...?

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Traitress

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **D.V.G.M.1**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Traitress

„_Blick' ich zum Sternenhimmel hinauf,  
wünsch' ich mir, mein Stern geh auf.  
Früher tat er's, jetzt aber scheint er verglüht...  
Ich weiß es schon längst, es ist Verrat, der mir blüht..." _

* * *

„_Ich war es", erklang plötzlich eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme kalt hinter ihm. _

_Beim Klang dieser Stimme zuckte Draco erschrocken zusammen. Fast hatte ihn diese Überraschung seine Konzentration geraubt und er wäre wieder zusammengebrochen. Ihm war so, als würde er diese Person kennen. So vertraut wirkte ihre Stimme, doch auch so weit entfernt – tief in seinen Erinnerungen vergraben. Eine leise Ahnung machte sich in ihm breit, er wusste aber, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war. _

_War sein Verräter wirklich...? _

* * *

„Gra...", Draco stockte.

Diesen Namen zu sprechen kostete ihn unendlich viel Kraft. Auch weil er es einfach nicht glauben konnte. Sie? Niemals. Immerhin war sie doch...  
Die schwarze vermummte Gestalt seiner Verräterin schritt langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, auf ihn zu. Ihre Schritte hallten laut wieder und jedes Mal wenn ein neuer erklang, konnte er den Schauer spüren, welcher über seinen Rücken rannte. Wieder, wieder und wieder.

Voldemort blieb stumm. Seine roten Augen verfolgten interessiert das Schauspiel zwischen den beiden, das konnte Draco spüren. Er wusste, dass es ihn amüsierte. Plötzlich machte sie einen halben Meter vor ihm halt. Noch immer konnte er nicht wirklich erkennen, wer diese Frau war. Die übergroße Kapuze hatte sie tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen und ließ einfach keine Enttarnung zu.

Draco wollte es wissen. Jetzt da sie vor ihm stand, brannte es mehr den je auf seiner Seele. Nun, bevor er sterben würde, mochte er wenigstens wissen wollen, wer ihn verraten hatte und vor allem ob sie es wirklich war. Noch immer schien diese Verstellung schier unbegreiflich.

„Wer bist du?", wisperte er langsam.  
„Hast du mich schon vergessen? Nach zwei Jahren gelingt es dir einfach nicht mehr, dich an mich zu erinnern?", fragte sie kalt und fügte dann wissend hinzu: „Du weißt es."

Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Sie war seine beste Freundin und nicht nur das, sondern auch noch viel mehr für ihn! Hatte sie etwa auch ihn verraten?  
Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kalt. In seiner Erinnerung hatte sie oft mit Kälte gesprochen, vor allem wenn die Worte an ihn gerichtet gewesen waren, doch niemals hatte sie so wie jetzt geklungen. Da, lebendig und doch vollkommen tot.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht mehr du bist."  
Draco konnte hören wie sie kurz spöttisch lächelte. „Doch das weißt du, mein Lieber. Mach dir nichts vor, du musst dieser Tatsache ins Auge sehen und dich deiner Schande stellen. Du würdest von einem dreckigen Muggel verraten."

Im gleichen Moment zog sie die Kapuze vom Kopf. Lange, braune Locken fielen über ihre Schultern und tiefe braune Augen starrten ihm kalt in seine. Sein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben und für einen Augenblick wusste er einfach nicht was er denken sollte. Sie sah anders aus... reifer und hübscher... doch...  
Es war ihr Gesicht. Es war ihre Haut. Es war ihr Haar. Es waren ihre Augen. Sie war es... Zumindest äußerlich.

„Hermione Granger...", murmelte er nun mit entsetzter Stimme, dieser Erkenntnis konnte er nun einfach nicht mehr entkommen.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Voller Hohn sah sie ihn an. „Hermione Granger, genau", lachte sie schrill und unglaublich hoch.

Dieses Lachen kannte er von ihr nicht. So lachte sie nicht. Er hatte sie oft mit ihren Freunden lachen hören und immer voller Leben, Freude und Ausgelassenheit. Nun aber lag nichts mehr darin. Die Menschlichkeit schien verschwunden. Vollkommen.

Niemals hatte er Hermione Granger, das wandelte Lexikon aus Gryffindor, Harry Potters beste Freundin, das Schlammblut und die Musterschülerin, die immer besser war als er, leiden können. Er hatte sie gehasst und tat es auch heute noch. Doch sie nun hier vor ihm stehen zu sehen, warf ihn plötzlich mehr als alles andere aus der Bahn.

„Nein..." Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er fühlte sich so, als würde Voldemort ihn in seinen letzten Minuten auch noch auf den Arm nehmen wollen. „Das kann nicht sein. Du bist Potters Freundin und würdest ihn niemals verraten. Niemals. Du hasst Voldemort. Außerdem bist du ein Muggel... ein Schlammblut. Schlammblüter können keine Todesser werden."

Das Lächeln verschwand nicht von Hermiones Gesicht, wurde aber bitter. „Ich weiß, Malfoy. Du hattest Recht, mit allem was du sagtest. Wie gesagt... hattest. Es hat sich nämlich viel geändert. Sehr viel. Ich war Potters Freundin, nun bin ich es nicht mehr. Ich hasste den Dunklen Lord, nun tu ich es nicht mehr. Aber... ich war ein Muggel... und bin es immer noch. Doch, schau..."

Langsam zog sie den Ärmel ihres Armes empor und zeigte ihm ihren linken Unterarm. Tatsächlich. Ein großer schwarzer Totenkopf prangte auf ihrer zarten goldbraunen Haut und glich haargenau dem seinen. Das Dunkle Mal. Keinerlei Rötungen zeichneten sich auf ihrer Haut um den Schädel. Es war kein frisches Zeichen. Sie besaß es schon länger.

Für einen Augenblick verspürte Draco den Drang sie an den Schultern zu packen und kräftig zu schütteln. Er verstand das einfach nicht.  
„Wieso?", hätte er sie am liebsten angeschrien. „Wieso wirfst du dein Leben weg, du dummes Mädchen?"  
In seinen Augen war sie dumm und vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr als das.

In dem einen Jahr, in welchem er Voldemort gedient hatte, hatte er viel Schreckliches begangen. Die Spionage für den Phönixorden und all das Gute, welches er damit vollbrachte, war aber keineswegs ein Ausgleich für seine Verbrechen.  
Gerne hätte er sich niemals Voldemort angeschlossen, sein Vater aber hatte es verlangt. Schon bei seiner Geburt stand fest, was ihn nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts erwartete und es geschah dann auch so.

Draco hatte sich nie gegen seine Zeremonie wehren können. Zum größten Teil aus Angst, welche er seinem Vater und Voldemort entgegen brachte. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie mit ihm machen würde, sobald er sagte, dass dies nicht sein Wunsch sei. In purer Verzweiflung und natürlich auch aus Rache an seinem Vater – das er nun doch andere Weg einschlug, wenn auch geheim –, hatte er sich sofort nach seiner Ernennung zu einem Voldemorts Todesser, an den Phönixorden gewandt. Dumbledore und Snape hatten ihn unter das Veritaserum gestellt und er hatte die Prüfung bestanden. Er wurde einer von ihnen.

Niemals aber war es seine freiwillige Entscheidung gewesen. Niemals wollte er zu einem Todesser gemacht werden und wirklich freiwillig wurde er auch kein Mitglied des Phönixordens. Granger aber war ein freiwilliges Mitglied dieser Organisation und war immer mit Leib und Seele dabei gewesen. Seit ihrem Hogwartsabschluss war er ihr zwar nie mehr begegnet, aber er wusste für was ihre Initialen standen. Sie hatte sich immer mit viel _H_ingabe die _G_erechtigkeit in der Welt gewünscht. Diese Frau nun vor ihm, war nicht der Mensch, den er mal gekannte.

Wütend machte ihn aber auch, dass er nicht die Wahl gehabt hatte. Sie aber doch. Wie kann ein Mensch den nur sein Leben wegschmeißen? Was kann denn geschehen sein, dass man plötzlich alles vergaß, woran man glaubte? War sie etwa im Grunde so schwach, so dass sie Schicksalsschlägen nicht gewachsen war?

Abermals musste Draco vor lauter Ungläubigkeit den Kopf schütteln. „Das ist doch ein Witz. Niemals machst du das hier alles freiwillig. Ich kennen dich!"  
„Wieso, denn nicht?", fragte sie mit erhobener Braue. „Du kennst mich? Diese Behauptung ist der einzige Witz an der ganzen Sache."

„Und was bitte schön ist geschehen? Warum hast du denn das Ufer gewechselt? Hat das Wiesel dich wieder mal geärgert oder aufgezogen wegen deiner vielen Lern- und Arbeiterei?"

Spott schwankte in seiner Stimme. Wirklich etwas auf ihre Veränderung zu sagen, konnte er aber nicht. Es erschütterte ihn, tief in seinem Inneren. Zeigen aber wollte er es nicht.  
Egal wie sehr er sie doch gehasst hatte, war Hermione Granger für ihn immer der Mensch gewesen, mit dem reinsten Herzen überhaupt. Er hätte alles darauf verwettet, dass sie für ihre Freunde in den Tod gehen würde, egal wie aussichtslos die Lage auch scheinen möge. Wenn selbst nicht mal das so was, woran konnte man dann eigentlich noch glauben?

„Du bist erbärmlich, Malfoy", spuckte Granger ihm hasserfüllt mit boshafter Stimme entgegen. „Winsle lieber um Gnade. Schon vergessen? Dein letztes Stündlein hat bereits begonnen und langsam dreht sich der Zeiger dem Ende dieser Stunde entgegen."  
„Hermione hat recht", hallte plötzlich die kalte Stimme Voldemorts. „Es wird Zeit, dies zu beenden. Lange genug habe ich mich mit dir abgegeben."

Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen. Er hatte Voldemort fast vergessen. Jetzt aber von seinem Tod zu sprechen, schien ihm irgendwie falsch. Mehr als falsch. Vor ein paar Minuten hätte er wirklich alles dafür gegeben, um endlich sterben zu dürfen. Nun aber hatte sich etwas geändert.

Er hatte erfahren, wer ihn damals verraten hatte. Oft hatte er sich die Begegnung mit diesem Menschen ausgemalt, auch wenn diese Person ihm gleichgültig schien. Trotzdem aber... bei diesen Begegnungen hatte er immer über seinen Verräter gesiegt, ihn in die Knie gezwungen und ihm gezeigt, wie falsch sein Handeln gewesen ist und zwar nicht im moralischen Sinne.

Nun würde es nicht geschehen. Draco würde sterben, bevor er ihr gezeigt hatte, was sie wirklich tat. Er wollte Hermione nicht besiegen, dafür war er immer noch viel zu geschockt von der Erkenntnis, dass tatsächlich sie es gewesen war. Jedoch wollte er wissen wieso und wissen was in ihr vorging. Plötzlich machte sich dieser komische Wunsch in ihm bereit, seine Verräterin aus dem Wahn Voldemorts zu entziehen, egal wie sehr er sie auch hasste.

Konnte es ihm denn nicht eigentlich vollkommen egal sein, was aus ihr wurde?

„Nein!", rief Draco hastig, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was er gerade tat. „Ich will nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt!"

Er war schwach. Noch immer schmerzten all seine Glieder und jede Faser seines Körpers, doch er war fest entschlossen diese Schmerzen zu ertragen und ihnen nicht zu erliegen. Welche Art von Stolz besaß man denn, wenn man einfach so aufgab? Sicherlich, betteln war auch keine dieser edlen Taten. Jetzt aber war es egal.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Voldemorts Lippen. „Angst?", lachte er hämisch. „Wo ist denn deine plötzliche selbstsichere Gelassenheit geblieben?  
„Nein, nicht vor dem Tod", erwiderte Draco. „Aber davor, was du mit ihr vielleicht machen wirst." Energisch deutete er auf Hermione, während er Voldemort fast schon anschrie. „Niemals ist sie aus freiwilligen Stücken hier. Du hast sie gezwungen oder irgendeine Art von Gehirnwäsche verpasst, das weiß ich genau!"

Jäh tat er auf einmal das, was er zuvor gerne gemacht hätte. Gerade aber konnte er diesen Wunsch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Draco packte Hermione an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.   
„Wach doch endlich auf! Das bist doch nicht du! Wie kannst du nur so dumm sein und das alles was du hier tust für richtig halten? Wo bleibt denn dein Gerechtigkeitssinn? Wo bleibt dein Herz?"

Batsch! Erschrocken starrte Draco Hermione entgegen. Sie hatte seine Hand gehoben und ihm mit voller Wucht eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Das war nicht die erste Ohrfeige die er von ihr einstecken musste, aber diese schaffte es sogar sein Entsetzten noch größer werden zu lassen.

Er kannte ihren Blick, wenn sie wütend war. Oft hatte sie ihn voller Wut und Zorn angefunkelt. Ihre Augen hatten gefährlich geblitzt und ihn gehässig fixiert. Eine Ausstrahlung umgab sie immer, mit der sie alles und jeden in den Bann zog.  
Jetzt aber war dem nicht so. Sie war nicht wütend, nicht zornig, geschweige denn voller Hass. Sondern einfach nur ausdruckslos. Ihre Augen wirkten leer.

„Nun ja Malfoy,", meinte Voldemort bitter lächelnd, „Hermione hat dir ja gezeigt, was sie von deiner absurden Theorie – von wegen sie sei nicht wirklich freiwillig hier – hält. Damit wäre das ja geklärt. Nun finde ich das es wirklich langsam genug ist."

Draco erwiderte darauf nichts mehr. Wie gebannt starrte er Hermione an. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Alles schien so falsch, aber es lag nicht bei ihm, alles zu berichtigen.

Langsam erhob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. Ein bitteres gehässiges Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ava...", begannen seine Lippen, doch da hielt er inne, als er von Hermione unterbrochen wurde.  
„Mylord, warten Sie!", rief diese.  
Erstaunt wandten sich seine kalten Augen ihr zu, während Draco ihr die gleiche Verwunderung entgegenbrachte. Sie hatte Voldemort unterbrochen. Das bedeutete eigentlich den Tod, das wusste er.

Voldemort schien auch nicht sichtlich begeistert davon zu sein. „Was?", fragte er misstrauisch und etwas schroff.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn verschonen, Meister", meinte Hermione vorsichtig.  
Die Miene Voldemort wurde immer bitterer. Draco konnte fast schon spüren, was er von Hermiones Idee zu halten schien.

„Wieso sollte ich so etwas Groteskes tun?", fragte er scharf.  
Hermione wirkte verunsichert, ließ sich aber nicht von ihrer Sicht abbringen. „Er war und ist noch immer im Phönixorden. Vielleicht sollten wir... Potter eine Falle stellen? Malfoy wäre das beste Mittel dazu."

Voldemort zog die Stirn in Falten. Er schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Draco stellte sich aber mehr die Frage, warum Hermione diesen Vorschlag machte. Vielleicht stand sie ja doch nicht auf der Seite Voldemorts? Vielleicht war sie auch eine Spionin des Phönixordens? Wieso hatte sie ihn aber damals verraten? Blieb ihr vielleicht keine andere Wahl?

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Voldemort dann.  
„Wir haben Dumbledore und seinen Handlangern nie gesagt, was mit ihrem Spion geschehen ist. Sie haben ihn als Tod erklärt. Wir könnten ihn doch unter eine Art Zauber stellen und ihn dann auf Potter ansetzten. Er wird von Dumbledore noch immer geschützt. Vielleicht aber würden wir so an ihn herankommen."

„Ein guter Plan. Ihren Spion als unseren anzuwenden. Aber Malfoy sollte dann aus vollkommener geistlicher Überzeugung handeln. Dumbledore ist nicht dumm. Er würde merken, wenn jemand unter einem Zauber stünde."  
„Nun ja, wir könnten ihn unter einem Zauber stellen. Dieser Zauber aber sollte nicht sein Handeln und Denken beeinflussen, sondern uns eher darüber informieren, wenn er irgendetwas Falsches tut würde."

Voldemort wandte seinen Augenmerk Draco zu. Dieser fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl bei dem ganzen Plan. Überhaupt fühlte er sich nicht wohl, da er gerade irgendwie unfreiwillig wieder in Voldemorts Dienste gestellt wurde und nichts dagegen machen konnte. Ein „Nein" würde kein große Wirkung zeigen, geschweige den Beeindruckung auf ihn ausüben.

Auf einmal erhob Voldemort wieder seinen Zauberstab und fuchtelte mit diesem schnell in der Luft herum. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Draco er wäre verrückt geworden, dann aber erfüllte ein gleißendes Licht den Saal. Es war so grell, dass Draco unter Schmerzen seine Augen schließen musste. Schließlich verlosch es. Langsam öffnete er sie wieder und erkannte, wie Voldemort eine kleine Brosche in der Hand hielt. Sie war aus einem matten ziemlich dreckigem abgenutzten Silber und hatte die Form eines Totenkopfes.

Voldemort betrachtete das Stück und schließlich breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus. Er schritt auf Draco zu und hielt den Totenkopf an dessen rechtes Handgelenk, welcher sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere an ein, so eben noch unsichtbares, Lederband um dieses befestigte. Das ging so schnell, dass er es nicht schaffte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Wieder erstrahlte ein Licht und dieses Mal um seinen neues Lederband. Nun aber nicht mehr so hell wie das zuvor.

Draco versuchte das Band abzunehmen, aber es saß fest.  
„Gib dir keine Mühe", grinste Voldemort. „Dieses Lederband kann nur von mir abgenommen werden. Somit kann ich dich im Auge behalten. Du wirst zum Orden zurückkehren und erklären, dass es dir gelang, zu fliehen. Solltest du ihnen aber irgendetwas über unser Abkommen erzählen, wirst du es bitter bereuen, das kann ich dir versprechen."

Voldemort stach mit seinen roten glühenden Augen fast förmlich warnend in die Dracos. Dann wandte er seinen Blick Hermione zu. „Hermione, ich erwarte von dir, dass du ihn im Auge behältst und ihr euch regelmäßig trefft, um einen Plan über die Gefangennahme Potters zu entwickeln, außerdem, um alle wichtigen Information auszutauschen. Es wäre zu riskant noch andere Todesser in den Plan einzuweihen, denn der Orden hat sicher noch andere Spione auf unserer Seite."

Hermione nickte und verbeugte sich tief vor ihrem Meister. „Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mylord."  
„Gut, dann schaff ihn mir aus den Augen. Du weißt ja wohin", befahl er schließlich.  
Abermals nickte Hermione. Sie warf sich wieder ihre Kapuze ins Gesicht, packte Dracos Handgelenke und hielt diese – wie zuvor auch Blaise getan – hinter dessen Rücken fest, um mit ihm den Saal zu verlassen.

Schweigend ging die beiden nebeneinander durch die Tore des Saales und ließen sie ins Schloss fallen. Draco entdeckte Blaise, welcher die ganze Zeit vor dem Tor gewartete hatte und aufgeregt auf und ab geschritten ist, und konnte sich ein genugtuendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er nicht recht wusste, ob er vielleicht Bedauern empfinden musste, weil er ihn vielleicht noch länger ertragen musste. Als Hermione mit dem lebenden Draco herausschritt, sah Blaise verwundert fast schon erschrocken aus und Draco war sich sicher: definitiv Genugtuung.

Nach dem ersten Schock schritt Blaise nun so gemächlich er konnte auf Hermione zu, um seine Neugier nach dem Geschehenen nicht ganz so offensichtlich zu zeigen.  
„Wieso lebt dieser Verräter noch?", herrschte er sie an, ganz so, als müsste er ihr die Schuld daran geben.

„Voldemort hatte seine Gründe", entgegnet Hermione knapp.  
„Welche?", hakte er weiter.  
„Die gehen Unterrangige nichts an."

Verwundert warf Draco einen Blick auf Hermiones linke Brust. Tatsächlich, das war ihm zuvor überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Ein kleiner Totenkopf, welcher die Form des Dunklen Males hatte, prangte an ihrem Umhang.

Der Totenkopf war die höchste Auszeichnung für einen Todesser und stellte seinen höchsten Rang dar. Doch man musste Voldemort wirklich treu untergeben sein, um so einen zu bekommen. Nicht mal sein Vater hatte dieses Meisterstück jemals vollbracht. Doch das bedeutete auch, dass man bereits viele grausame Morde auf seinem Gewissen hatte. Erneut musste sich Draco fragen, ob diese Frau wirklich Hermione Granger war.

Blaise schien mehr als verärgert über Hermiones Antwort und musterte sie spitz. „Für ein Schlammblut reißt du aber ganz schön die Klappe auf, Kleines. Vielleicht sollten wir ja mal wieder nett unterhalten. So wie damals," Ein schmieriges Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. „dann würdest du vielleicht wieder etwas Respekt vor mit bekommen. Überleg es dir, du weißt ja du mich findest", meinte er lasziv.

Blaise streifte Hermione und ging dann an ihr vorbei. In ihrer Miene hatte sich jedoch kein Muskel geregt. Sie sah ihm einfach nur kühl hinterher. Dann setzte sie zusammen mit Draco ihren Weg in die entgegengesetzt Richtung, die Treppen empor, fort.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Draco. „Was meinte er gerade damit?"  
„Nichts", entgegnete Hermione.  
„Natürlich hatte er etwas damit gemeint."  
„Natürlich hat er auch. Doch nichts, was dich etwas angehen sollte, Malfoy. Mit wem ich etwas habe ich meine Sache."

Entsetzt blieb Draco wie angewurzelt stehen. „Du und Blaise? Das ist ein Witz!"  
„Nein, ist es nicht und jetzt weiter."  
Grob zog Hermione ihn wieder mit sich. „Was soll dieses Spielchen, Granger? Wieso gibt's du dich mit dem ab und wieso arbeitest du für Voldemort? Ich dachte selbst so ein kleines Schlammblut wie du besitzt Verstand und ein paar Ideale."  
Sie strafte ihm mit einem finsteren Blick. „Wer von uns keinen Verstand besitzt ist hier eher die Frage. Auch habe ich habe nicht um mein Leben gebettelt, so wie du eben. Das nenne ich verrat der Ideale."

„Gibt's doch zu. Du arbeitest auch als Spion, sonst hättest du mir eben nicht das Leben gerettet."  
Keine Sekunde später wurde Draco von Hermione hart gegen die Wand gedrückt. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und sie hatte den Griff um seine Handgelenke auf das doppelte verstärkt. „Ich habe dir nicht das Leben gerettet. Der einzige Grund für mein Handeln ist der, weil du uns Potter ausliefern kannst, verstanden?"

„Du und Potter wart die besten Freunde und so weit ich mich erinnere, habt ihr doch noch so eine kleine Bettgeschichte am laufen gehabt, die ihr als Liebe bezeichnet habt, nicht? Ich hab euch immer gehasst und – bei Merlin – ich will ja nicht eure Freundschaft retten, oder so was, aber ich versteh das nicht. Wieso bist du hier? Damit wirfst du doch dein Leben weg."

„Das siehst du vielleicht so. Ich aber sehe darin meine Erfüllung. Endlich habe ich jemandem gefunden, denn ich voll und ganz lieben kann. Der Dunkle Lord ist stark, mächtig und vollkommen. Er wird es schaffen diese elende Welt in eine bessere zu verwandeln. Er schafft ein Utopia und darin haben solche Leute wie Muggel ohne jede magische Fähigkeiten einfach keinen Platz. Auch nicht Zauberer und Hexen mit solchen naiven Idealvorstellungen. Wenn du weiterleben willst, dann würde ich dir auch raten, deine naiven Idealvorstellungen zu überdenken."

„Schlammblüter", erwiderte Draco und betrachtet sie aufmerksam.  
Irritiert hob Hermione die Braue. „Bitte, was?"  
„Schlammblüter", wiederholte er entschlossen. „Wieso schaffst du es als Todesser nicht, dieses Wort auszusprechen und nennst sie stattdessen Muggel? Das war vorhin auch schon so."

Hermione antwortete ihm nicht. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen aber wich sie aus, packte Draco wieder und zog ihn weiter.

„Wirst du es mir irgendwann sagen?", fuhr Draco unbeirrt fort.  
„Was sagen?"  
„Wieso du das bist, was du jetzt bist?"  
„Du bist dumm, wenn du glaubst, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt", antwortete sie kalt.

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Mercy

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **julschn** und **Viviann**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Mercy

„_Von deiner Unschuld ist nichts mehr da.  
Deine Anmut ist auch nicht mehr die, die sie früher mal war.  
Blut klebt an deinen Händen,  
doch du willst nicht deine Gedanken daran verschwenden..."_

* * *

„Du kannst baden. Ich werde deine Sachen in der Zwischenzeit reinigen", erklärte Hermione ihm in einem sehr geschäftlichen Ton, nachdem sie in eine Art Wohnung traten, die anscheinend ihr gehören zu schien.  
„Am besten brichst du dann gleich nach Hogwarts auf."  
„Wieso nach Hogwarts?", wollte Draco verwundert wissen und sah sich neugierig um.

Der erste Zimmer hatte keine besonders liebevolle Einrichtung, welche er eigentlich von ihr erwartet hätte. Nirgends hingen Bilder, standen Blumen oder war irgendeine Dekoration vorhanden. Das einzige was man vielleicht als eine „Deko" bezeichnen konnte, waren die schwarzen Vorhänge am Fenster. Doch die schiene auch nur aus dem Grund da zu sein, um Hermione vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen, denn sie waren geschlossen. So war alles recht dunkel in dem Zimmer. Auch waren nur ein Tisch und dazu zwei Stühle vorhanden. Ein großes Doppelbett stand in der Ecke, während es mit mitsamt den Möbeln ziemlich verloren in dem großen Raum wirkte.

„Das ist das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens", erwiderte Hermione auf seine Frage. „Sie denken wir wüssten es nicht, aber unsere Spione haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es ist schwer es zu erkennen, doch sie verschanzen sich tatsächlich dort. Wie einfältig von ihnen. Vielleicht war das aber auch ihr Plan. Es könnte sein, dass sie wirklich gedacht hatten, wir würden es nicht in Erwägung ziehen. Dann wäre es fast schon genial. Nur eben dieser Schönheitsfehler, dass wir nicht dumm sind."  
„Was ist aus der Schule geworden?", fragte Draco neugierig.  
„Geschlossen."  
„Und wieso greift ihr sie nicht an, wenn ihr wisst, dass sie dort sind?"  
„Wir müssen erst Kräfte sammeln. Aber der Tag der Schlacht rückt langsam näher", meinte sie und fuhr dann kalt fort. „Jetzt gib mir aber endlich deine Sachen. Ich hab noch Besseres zu tun."

Draco ging ins Bad – welches Hermione ihm gezeigt hatte – und warf schnell die dreckigen und auch ziemlich stinkenden Sachen von sich. Voldemort hatte ihm nur einmal im Monat die Gelegenheit gegeben solchen Dingen wie der Reinigung des Körpers nachzugehen und daher war dieser „Waschtag" für ihn immer der Himmel auf Erden. Dabei hatte er es mit seinem „einmal im Monat" noch recht gut getroffen, denn manche bekamen nie die Gelegenheit dazu.

Er betrachtete nachdenklich sein rußiges, mit Blut verschmiertes, Gesicht im Spiegel. Der schon ziemlich ausgeprägte Bartansatz gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht und verunstaltete auch seine vorhanden Schönheit noch mehr, als es Draco liebt war. Also musste er sich auch heute noch unbedingt rasieren. Erst aber mal entspannen.  
Draco wandte sich zu der Badewanne zu und drehte den Hahn auf, der sofort angenehm warmes Wasser laufen ließ und die Wanne damit zu füllen begann.

* * *

Als Dracos glitzerndes Erscheinungsbild frisch gewaschen und rasiert nach fast mehr als einer Stunde wieder aus dem Bad kam, entdeckte er Hermione, die gedankenversunken auf ihrem Bett lag und gegen die Decke starrte. Zuvor hatte sie seine frisch gewaschenen Sache und ein neues Hemd ins Bad gelegt. Hermione hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, zumindest tat sie so. Nun trug sie nicht mehr ihren schwarzen Todesser-Umhang, sondern ganz normale Klamotten, bestehend aus einem kurzen schwarzen T-Shirt und einer Jeans. War es vielleicht Sommer?

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er schon lange nichts mehr von Jahreszeiten zu spüren bekommen hatte. Langsam schritt er hinüber zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Sogleich wurde der Raum in eine Lichtflut aus Sonne getaucht, in der er unterzugehen schien. Tatsächlich. Der Himmel trug ein wunderschönes Blau und die Welt schien in einen kräftigen Schleier aus Grün getaucht. Blumen hatten ihre hübschen Köpfe aus der Erde gestreckt und lieferten sich einen Konkurrenzkampf, wer von ihnen nun die Schönste war.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Hermiones kalt. Sie war aufgestanden und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu. Sogleich verschwanden die wunderbaren Sonnenstrahlen aus dem Zimmer.  
„Wieso lebst du in Dunkelheit?", fragte Draco verständnislos.  
„Das geht dich nichts an."  
„In Dunkelheit zu leben, ist kein Leben. Glaub mir. Welchen Monat haben wir jetzt?"  
„Ende Mai", entgegnet sie.

„Mai...", wiederholte Draco langsam und schloss sie Augen. Er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Die Müdigkeit schien je über seinen Körper zu fallen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich endlos erschöpft. Noch immer schmerzten seine Glieder. „Es ist wirklich schon fast ein Jahr her... Es war Juni. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau. Zuvor hatte es ein Wärmegewitter gegeben. Als der Kampf begann war die Luft von einer warmen Kälte umgeben. Ich liebe die Luft nach einem Gewitter... doch diesen Tag hätte ich nie erleben wollen...", murmelte er.

Draco wusste das Hermione ihn die ganze Zeit aufmerksam betrachtet hatte.  
„Wieso?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.  
Verwundert öffnete er wieder seine Augen und sah sie fragend an. „Was wieso?"  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wieso bist du nicht auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords? Früher, in der Schule, hast du die ganze Zeit von seiner Macht geschwärmt. Jetzt fragst du mich, was aus mir geworden ist, dabei könnte ich doch genau so gut fragen: Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Mit mir ist nichts passiert. Ich war nur fast ein Jahr gefangen", erwiderte er. „Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Dafür habe ich viel zu viel Hass in meinem Herzen und viel zu viele Verbrechen begangen. Vielleicht liegt meine Veränderung auch nur daran, dass ich so unendlich erschöpft bin. Heute hatte ich wirklich damit gerechnet zu sterben und irgendwie war ich etwas froh darüber. Dann wäre ich vielleicht endlich frei gewesen."

„Aber als der Dunkle Lord es vollbringen wollte, bekamst du Angst."  
Draco schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich bekam keine Angst. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Hermione... ich will die zeigen, dass das was du tust, falsch ist. Als ich gemerkt habe, dass du nicht mehr daran glaubst, wovon du so fest überzeugt gewesen bist, habe ich es als meine Aufgabe gesehen, dir dies wieder nahe zu bringen. In diesem Augenblick konnte ich nicht gehen, sonst... wärst du verloren gewesen."

„Wieso machst du dir so viele Gedanken über mich? Es kann dir doch egal sein, woran ich glaube und woran nicht, wen ich hasse und wen nicht."  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stimmt, da hast du recht. Wie gesagt, dieses eine Jahr hat mich verändert... Ich finde dein Leben traurig und irgendwie glaube ich, dass du fast keines mehr besitzt."  
„Du hast kein Recht über mein Leben zu urteilen und wieso maßt du dir überhaupt an, zu sagen, dass ich kein Leben haben würde?"

Draco schwieg und betrachtete ihr Gesicht aufmerksam. Die Mimik war immer noch voller Kälte. Jetzt schien sie allerdings mit ihrer Aura den bloßen Winter hervorrufen zu können. „Vielleicht habe ich kein Recht darüber zu urteilen, doch nennst du das etwa Leben was du hier führst? Potter oder andere deiner tollen Freunde müssen dir irgendetwas getan haben, so dass du jetzt zu treu hinter Voldemort stehst, aber glaubst du etwa du hättest es bei ihm besser als bei ihnen? Was bist du denn bei Voldemort schon großartiges? Eine gefühllose Mörderin die Unschuldige tötet, während sie ihren Racheplan an ihrem ehemals besten Freund schmiedet und in der Zwischenzeit die Beine für die Todesser breit macht."

Noch ehe Draco sich versehen konnte, bekam er eine erneute Ohrfeige von Hermine. Wahrscheinlich war sie die einzige Frau, die es sich erlaubt hatte ihm jemals ins Gesicht zu schlagen – und das nicht nur einmal. Jetzt aber kochte auch er vor Wut. In seinen Augen war sie wirklich dieser Mensch, den er eben beschrieben hatte und zudem noch unheimlich dumm.  
Wütend griff er nach ihren Handgelenken, drehte Hermione gegen die Wand und drückte sie dagegen. „Wage es ja nicht, mir noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Wenn ich dir meine Meinung sage, dann hast du das gefälligst zu akzeptieren."

Hermione zeigte aber keinerlei Angst. „Ich akzeptiere deine Meinung nicht, weil ich glaube, dass du nicht das Recht hast darüber zu urteilen. Du bist selbst nicht besser und jetzt lass mich los."  
Zornig befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und drückte ihn von sich. „Willst du wissen, wieso ich dich verraten habe?", schrie Hermione wütend. „Willst du wissen, wieso ich zu diesem Menschen geworden bin?"  
„Sag es mir doch. Das wären dann vielleicht mal die ersten ehrlichen Worte von deinen Lippen."  
„Wegen dir! Ich habe dich bewundert, denn ich dachte du wärst aus voller Überzeugung und Liebe zu deinem Lord, Todesser. Als ich aber mitbekam wie du die Nachricht an Dumbledore gesendet hattest, in der stand, dass bald der Angriff statt finden würde, konnte ich einfach nicht anders handeln. Im Kampf habe ich dich bezwungen und schließlich an Voldemort angeliefert, weil du es einfach nicht besser verdient hast!"

Draco sah sie erstaunt an, dann musste er lachen und unter diesem Lachen fühlte sich Hermione sichtlich mit jeder Sekunde unwohler in ihrer Haut.  
„Wegen mir?", gluckste er. „So ein Quatsch! Du hasst mich – damals und auch jetzt noch! Niemals kannst du von mir enttäuscht gewesen sein." Schließlich erstarb sein Lachen wieder. Dracos Miene wurde zu Eis. „Ja, vielleicht warst du ja doch von mir enttäuscht und das war auch der Grund für deinen Verrat, aber bestimmt nicht der Grund für deine Veränderung. So wie es aber aussieht, willst du mir und Potter die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, weil du selbst nicht zu wissen scheinst, was du eigentlich hier tust. So was nennt man Verzweiflung, Mädchen."

Hermione wirkte irritiert. Draco merkte, dass ihr Schweigen ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Schließlich rang sie nach Luft, mühte sich nicht auszurasten und wandte sich von ihm ab in Richtung Tür.   
„Wo willst du hin?", wollte Draco wissen, „Etwa davonlaufen?"  
Hermione warf ihm einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter. „Ich laufe vor nichts davon, kapiert? Du brauchst einen Zauberstab, den besorge ich dir – während du dich nicht von der Stelle rührst."

„Ich will Voldemort aber nicht dienen", rief er ihr jedoch einwenden nach.  
Hermione hielt im Hinausgehen inne. „Besser du tust es. Er hat dich begnadigt, wenn auch als Eigennutz. Wenn du aber lieber sterben willst, dann bist du auf dem richtigen Weg."

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür und war verschwunden. Draco sah nur kurz auf den Punkt, an dem sie gestanden hatte, öffnete dann noch einmal die Vorhänge des Fensters und dann gleich danach das Fenster selbst. Eine frische warme Brise wehte herein. Einige Sekunden warf er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinaus, zog die Luft ein und sah dann auf Hermiones Bett. Wieder spürte er die Müdigkeit in seinem Körper, also ging er kurz entschlossen hinüber, legte sich hinein und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

Draco wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er könnten ein paar Stunden gewesen sein, aber auch nur ein paar Minuten. Das Öffnen der Tür hatte ihn wieder aus seiner Traumwelt gerissen. Für einen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt, ein Feind würde ihn angreifen, es war aber bloß Hermione – mit dem Feind behielt er aber trotzdem irgendwie recht.  
Sie trug eine kleine Tasche, auf der in verzauberten Lettern _Flourish & Blotts_, dem Bücherladen in der Winkelgasse, mit einer Feder geschrieben wurde. Anscheinend hatte sie trotz ihrer erheblichen Veränderungen noch immer nicht ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher verloren. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass sich wenigstens nicht alles zu ändern schien.

„Wie konntest du unbemerkt bei _Flourish & Blotts_ einkaufen? Kennt dein Bild als Todesserin denn nicht jeder?", fragte Draco neugierig und dachte daran, dass er in der ganzen Welt als Todesser verrufen war, auch wenn dies nicht wirklich stimmte. Langsam kroch er aus ihrem Bett und versuchte sein Erscheinungsbild wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen.  
„So in etwa", antwortete sie nur knapp. „Aber ich habe Vielsaft-Trank benutzt. Ich habe dir einen Zauberstab besorgt und auch ein paar Umhänge und Klamotten in Muggel-Läden gekauft. So nett eure Sachen in der Zauberwelt auch sind, wirklich das Wahre... nein... das kann man wirklich nicht behaupten."  
Außerdem gab sie ihm noch eine Reisetasche, in der er alles verstauen konnte.

„Am besten du geht's jetzt", meinte Hermione dann. „Du gibt's mir dann sofort Bescheit, sobald du in Hogwarts eingetroffen bist. Und vergiss nicht, ein falsches Wort und du bist fällig."  
Bei diesen Worten wirkten ihre Augen wieder wie Eis. Ganz so, als würde sie dann selbst für seine Hinrichtung sorgen wollen.  
„Das gilt auch im Bezug auf mich. Niemand von ihnen darf von mir erfahren, verstanden?"

„Dann arbeitest du also wirklich nicht als Spionin?"  
„Nein, das hab ich dir ja schon gesagt."  
„Okay, Granger. Dann hab ich es eben jetzt verstanden. Kann ich gehen?"  
„Halt, wir müssen erst noch klären wie wir in Verbindung bleiben. Schick keine Eulen, das werde ich auch nicht tun. Selbst verschlüsselte Nachrichten sind zu gefährlich. Die Menschen sind nicht dumm und bei solchen Texten weiß man sofort, dass man etwas zu verbergen hat."

„Wie sollen wir dann in Kontakt bleiben?"  
„Hiermit."  
Hermione drückte Draco eine Münze – in Form einer Galleone – in die Hand. Nachdenklich begutachtete er das Stück Gold, dann bekam er eine leise Ahnung, was sie wohl damit meinte.  
„Oh... deine berühmten DA-Münzen, nicht?", spöttelte er und erinnerte sich sofort wieder an ihr fünftes Schuljahr, als er wie ein Verrückter versucht hatte, Potter, Weasley und ihr irgendetwas anzuhängen.  
Hermione reagierte aber nicht auf diese Bemerkung. „Du weißt wie sie funktionieren? Dann ist ja alles klar. Du wirst dann einfach von Hogwarts aus hierher apparieren, sobald ich dich rufe."

„Man kann aber in Hogwarts nicht apparieren und disapparieren. Wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
„Ich bin nicht dumm, Malfoy. Diese Münze allerdings ist so stark, dass sie Dumbledores Bann durchbrechen kann, ohne dass dieser etwas davon mitbekommt. Nicht mal von der Schwarzen Magie die dich umgibt. Ich habe lange daran gearbeitet und schließlich ist es mir gelungen sie zu entwickeln. Also trage sie immer bei dir und wage es nicht sie zu verlegen."

„Es gefällt dir mir zu drohen, was?", fragte er spitz.  
Sie strafe ihn aber nur mit einem finsteren Blick. „Du weißt ja, apparieren und disapparieren kann man von diesem Gelände, solange man das Dunkle Mal besitzt. Also mach dich am besten gleich nach Hogsmeade auf und geh dann zum Schloss. Appariere nicht direkt dort hin, das wäre zu auffällig. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind relativ gering. Du musst aber aufpassen, denn Potter und Weasley wissen immer noch nichts darüber, dass du mal auf ihrer Seite gestanden bist."

„Gut, dann verschwinde ich jetzt", meinte Draco. „Wir sehen uns also heute Abend wieder?"  
Hermione nickte und warf ihren Blick auf die Uhr, dann schien ihr was einzufallen, denn sie kramte hektisch in ihrer Tasche. „Das hätte ich noch fast vergessen", meinte sie und holte schließlich etwas hervor, was sie um sein linkes Handgelenk befestigte.  
„Eine Uhr. Ich hab sie für dich besorgt, dann vergisst du unsere Treffen nicht."  
„Danke", entgegnete Draco.

Verwundert hob Hermione ihren Kopf. „Ich konnte dich schon wieder fragen, was mit dir passiert ist, also lass mich gefälligst mit deiner Fragerei in Ruhe."  
Er lächelte bitter. „Und wieder sage ich, dass nichts geschehen ist. Mir fallen nur gewisse Dinge jetzt leichter. Bei dir sieht es da ganz anders aus und ich wollte einfach nur wissen, wieso du dein Leben wegwirfst", erklärte er. „Also, Bis später."  
Hermione nickte nicht, sondern betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, während er mit einem leisen „Plop" unter ihrem Blick verschwand.  
„Vielleicht weiß ich es selbst nicht so genau... hast du schon mal daran gedacht?", murmelte sie in die Stille.

* * *

Es war ein komisches Gefühl in Freiheit zu sein. Die frische Luft wehte in einer angenehmen Brise durch Dracos etwas längeres blondes Haar und somit einige Strähnen ins Gesicht, welche er lässig wieder herausstrich. Vögel zwitscherten und begrüßten den nahenden Sommer, der nach seiner Meinung schon längst eingetroffen ist. Die Sonne stand am Horizont und würde bald ihre letzten Strahlen des Tages auf die Erde geworfen haben, doch es war immer noch warm.

Trotzdem aber war er sich auch schmerzlich bewusst, dass seine momentane Situation bestimmt nicht als „Freiheit" zu bezeichnen war. Er musste Voldemort dienen und wenn er das nicht tat, würde er sterben. Es war jetzt anscheinend so etwas wie seine Bestimmung und dies hieß, Menschen verraten, die ihn aufgenommen hatten. Er konnte nicht sagen, er würde eine Art Liebe oder Zuneigung für sie empfinden, aber er war ihnen dankbar. Sehr sogar. Auch als Malfoy, vergaß man nicht, was andere für einen getan hatten...

Hermione sollte Recht behalten. Die Tore Hogwarts waren tatsächlich nicht bewacht und das Schloss schien unbewohnt. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf. Schöne, aber auch ein schrecklichere. Vieles hatte er in diesen Gemäuern erlebt und es war wirklich komisch diese so einsam und verlassen vorzufinden.

Laut pochte Draco an dem Tor und wartete auf Einlass. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Weg wäre, um zu versuchen hinein zugelangen. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie denken würde, es wäre Voldemort mit seinen Todessern? Dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass diese bestimmt nicht auf die Idee kommen würden vor einer Stürmung des Schlosses daran zu klopfen, also würden sie ihn sicherlich nicht für einen Feind halten. Solange es nicht...

„Wer ist da?", erklang plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tores. Die Stimme war sogar mehr als bekannt und dieser Augenblick war nicht gerade eine gute Situation um ihm zu begegnen.  
„Weasley, ich bin's Malfoy", schrie er ihm entgegen. Was hatte er denn schon für eine andere Wahl? „Lass mich rein, ich muss zu Dumbledore. Es ist wichtig."  
Ronald Weasley erwiderte nichts auf seine „freundliche Bitte". Für ein paar Sekunden war es vollkommen still auf der anderen Seite, so dass Draco schon befürchtet hatte, er wäre einfach wieder gegangen.

Stattdessen aber öffneten sich plötzlich die Tore. _Das ging aber leicht_, dachte er. War Weasley vielleicht wirklich so dumm und ließ einen potenziellen Feind einfach so ins Schloss?   
Langsam schritt er durch die offenen Tore, als er aber plötzlich Weasley mit dem auf ihm gerichteten Zauberstab vor sich stehen sah – bereit zum Zuschlagen –, bemerkte auch er, dass diese doch etwas Intelligenz besaß.

„Was wird das Wiesel?", fragte Draco gelangweilt und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber missbilligend. „Willst du vielleicht etwas Duellieren üben? Dann auf jeden Fall nicht mit mir, such doch Potter, der sucht immer eine Möglichkeit um zu gewinnen. Ich hab allerdings was Besseres vor, wie gesagt... ich muss zu Dumbledore."  
„Halt's Maul, Malfoy! Du bist ein Todesser!", bellte Ron wütend.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Zumindest nicht einer der gefährlichen Sorte. Lass mich jetzt endlich durch, oder ich muss dich vielleicht noch ernsthaft verletzten."  
„Ha! Wie willst du das denn machen? Bevor du deinen Zauberstab rausgeholt hast, hab ich dich schon längst umgebracht."  
„Glaubst du? Nun ja, mag sein. Doch ich habe schon einmal jemand getötet und du kannst nicht davon reden, dass du in diesem Bereich Erfahrung hast. Versuch es doch, Weasley. Mal sehen wer von uns schneller ist."

Draco wusste, dass er ihn bis auf das Äußerste provozierte, doch er hatte bestimmt keine Angst vor ihm. Vor ein paar Stunden war er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden und nicht mal der hatte ihn umgebracht – auch wenn er es geschafft hätte. Da würde doch nicht Weasley daherkommen und ihn einfach so in die Hölle schicken!

„Mr Weasley", erklang plötzlich eine schnarrende kalte Stimme. „Was machen Sie hier?"  
Etwas erleichtert erkannte Draco, das hinter Ron nun Snape erschienen war – sein ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer und einer der wenigen, welcher in das Geheimnis seiner Spionage für den _Orden des Phönix_ eingeweiht war.

Snapes kleine Augen blitzen Ron misstrauisch funkelnd an, als sein Blick jedoch auf Draco fiel, schien sein Gesicht noch fahler zu werden, als es sowieso schon war.  
„Draco?", rief Snape ungläubig.  
„Wir haben uns anscheinend zu früh gefreut, dieses Scheusal ist doch nicht tot", meinte Ron zornig, doch er wurde von Snape ignoriert.

„Was ist geschehen? Du bist nicht tot? Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore und es ihm erzählen! Komm mit."  
Ohne noch weiter auf Ron zu achten ging er an ihm vorbei und Snape hinterher, der schnellen Schrittes voranging.

* * *

Das Büro des ehemaligen Schulleiters Hogwarts hatte sich nicht verändert. Immer noch war es der gleiche runde Raum mit den abnormsten Dingen die Draco je gesehen hatte. Irgendwie aber schien es, als hätten diese Dinge etwas Zuwachs bekommen. Er interessierte sich jedoch in diesem Augenblick nicht für die Gegenstände, sondern war ganz fest darauf bedacht, ja nichts Falsches zu sagen.  
Er rief sich die eindringlichen Worte Hermiones noch mal in Erinnerung: „... _vergiss nicht, ein falsches Wort und du bist fällig. Das gilt auch im Bezug auf mich. Niemand von ihnen darf von mir erfahren, verstanden..._"

Der schon ziemlich alte Dumbledore sah ihn mit seinen klaren blauen Augen durch die halbmondförmige Brille neugierig an, während er ihm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch gegenüber saß. Ein gütiges Lächeln hatte sich auf seinen Lippen gebildet. Hinter Draco stand Snape an die Wand gelehnt und betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Schüler aufmerksam, bereit jedem seiner Worte Glauben zu schenken.

„Wir haben lange nichts mehr von dir gehört Draco", begann Dumbledore. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gut zu gehen scheint. Aber was ist geschehen?"  
Draco musste sich räuspern. „Nun ja... ich wurde verraten", erklärte er.  
Der alte Zauberer nickte schwermütig. „Das haben wir vermutet und wir dachten auch, dass Voldemort dich auf dem Gewissen hatte. Deine Leiche war spurlos verschwunden und wir waren uns sicher, du hättest den Kampf heil überstanden. Aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wer der Verräter gewesen sein sollte."

In diesem Augenblick musste er wieder an Hermione denken. Wussten sie etwa nicht das sie auf der Seite Voldemorts stand? Sonst hätte Dumbledore sie doch als Erstes in Erwägung gezogen? Allerdings sagte sie auch, niemand dürfe von ihr erfahren. Gerne hätte er Dumbledore einfach danach gefragt, was mit ihr geschehen sei, doch gleich das Gespräch auf Hermione zu bringen war wirklich ziemlich unklug und zudem auffällig in dieser Situation.

„Ich habe es auch nie erfahren", erklärte er ihnen. „Bei der Schlacht wurde ich überwältigt und bin schließlich in einer Zelle aufgewacht. Ein Jahr ohne Tageslicht und menschlichen Kontakt habe ich darin verbracht und heute hat Voldemort mich zu sich gerufen um mit mir endlich abzurechnen. Er hatte mir gesagt, der Tag würde kommen und es war soweit. Aber irgendwie gelang es mir zu fliehen. Ich hab den Todesser der mich zu Voldemort bringen sollte bezwungen und nachdem ich aus dem geschützten Bereich geflohen bin, bin ich nach Hogsmeade appariert."

„Darf ich vielleicht mal kurz eine Frage stellen?", meldete sich Snape aus dem Hintergrund.  
Verwundert wandte sich Draco zu ihm um. „Ja?"  
„Deine Sachen sehen ziemlich frisch aus und du wirkst auch nicht recht mitgenommen. Sagtest du nicht, du wärst ein Jahr lang in einer Zelle gefangen gewesen?"  
„Oh... das?" Draco zupfte an seinem blitzblanken Hemd und lächelte liebevoll. Er war ein fantastischer Schauspieler, das wusste er. „Ich bin nicht direkt nach Hogwarts, sondern erst zu einer Freundin. Einer sehr engen Freundin. Von ihr habe ich die Sachen."

„Weiß diese Freundin denn, dass du ein Todesser bist?", fragte Dumbledore bedenkend. „Oder das du in den Diensten des Orden stehst, womöglich..."  
„Sie hat mich bestimmt nicht verraten", warf Draco schnell ein. „Das kann ich Ihnen versichern und wenn es nötig ist mit meinem Leben."  
„Wie auch immer." Dumbledore lächelte strahlend und schien zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, als auch Erklärung. „Es freut mich dich wieder in unseren Reihen sehen zu können und das unbeschadet."  
„Danke. Ich bin auch sehr froh darüber. Ich dachte ich würde in diesem Loch zu Grunde gehen." Draco lächelte. _Geschafft, erneut bestanden_.

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Changes

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **D.V.G.M.1**, **GossiP Girl16**, **julschn**, **Taetzchen** und **Viviann**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Changes

„_Eines Morgens wache ich auf und du bist weg.  
Mir ist klar, ich hab dich immer behandelt wie Dreck.  
Doch aber, hab ich dir in Gedanken immer gesagt,  
wie du mir fehlst, jeden Tag..."_

* * *

Langsam schritt Draco an der Seite von Snape durch die Gemäuer Hogwarts. Noch immer war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das anmutige Schloss so leer und still zu erleben.  
„Irgendwie trostlos", meinte er und warf einen Blick durch eines der Fenster hinaus auf den leeren Rasen, auf welchem sich früher die Schüler im Sommer nach dem Unterrichtende immer tummelten, um den Rest des Tages zu genießen.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Man mag es kaum glauben, doch die Schüler fehlen mir auch", erwiderte Snape ihm. „Vielleicht wenn das alles endlich vorbei ist, wird Hogwarts wieder einmal das was es war."  
„Wieso hat Dumbledore sich zu diesem Schritt entschieden?"

„Hogwarts ist zu unsicher. Die Todesser des Dunklen Lords sind den Lehrern in der Zahl weit überlegen und von den Schülern kann man wohl kaum erwarten Kämpfe zu bestreiten, denen nicht mal Erwachsene richtig gewachsen sind. Die meisten von ihnen sind noch Kinder, das wäre einfach nicht fair. Außerdem ziehen die Eltern es vor ihre Sprösslinge zu Hause zu unterrichten. Ihnen ist die Schule auch viel zu unsicher und wenn du mich fragst, ich kann es nachvollziehen."

„Vorhin bin ich auf Weasley gestoßen."  
„Oh ja...", seufzte Snape, „tut mir Leid für seine – um es mal nett auszudrücken – Vorsicht. Wir haben ihm und auch den anderen Mitgliedern nie gesagt, dass du für uns spioniert hast. Das Risiko war immer noch zu groß. Es hätte ja sein können, dass du doch noch am Leben bist und Voldemort nichts davon wusste. Wenn wir nun einen Verräter in unseren Reihen hätten, hätten wir dich direkt ins Grab befördert."

„Tja, Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellanschüssel...", murmelte Draco und bemerkte dann schließlich das Hungergefühl, welches sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet hatte. „Professor? Könnte ich vielleicht etwas essen? Wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich schon sehr fast mehr als einem Tag nichts mehr zu beißen bekommen und Voldemort ist nicht gerade großzügig, wenn es um Nahrung für seine Gefangenen geht – vielleicht in der Hoffnung sie würden ohne große Mühe in den Kerkern verrecken."

„Natürlich. Ich wollte dir sowieso gerade diesen Vorschlag machen, denn in fünf Minuten gibt es sowieso Abendessen."  
„Das ist ein glücklicher Zufall, denn weitere Minuten hätte ich es sicher nicht mehr ausgehalten."

* * *

In der Großen Halle hatten sich schon fast alle Mitglieder, welche sich zur Zeit in Hogwarts aufhielten, eingefunden. Die vier großen Haustische sind gegen zwei kleine ersetzt worden und standen in Mitten der Halle. Es war die gleiche gemütliche Runde wie bei den Weihnachtsessen, nur die Gesellschaft ließ wieder mal etwas zu wünschen übrig. Potter, unzählige Rotschöpfe, der Werwolf, ein paar unbekannte Gesichter, von denen er aber vermutete ihnen irgendwann mal über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, und ein paar ihm verhasster Lehrer, waren anwesend. Nur die Konstellation wirkte etwas eigenartig. Potter hatte es sich auf der anderen Seite zwischen den Unbekannten und dem Werwolf gemütlich gemacht, während seine „Ersatzfamilie" und vor allem das Wiesel weit entfernt saßen.  
Gab es etwa Ärger im Paradies? _Unmöglich..._, meinte Draco spöttisch in Gedanken.

„Was macht der hier?", fragte Harry schließlich, als sich Draco und Snape an den Tisch setzten. Auch ein paar andere – vielleicht sogar alle – musterten ihn misstrauisch und etwas verunsichert. Weasley musste ihnen schon erzählt haben, dass er sich in Hogwarts befand, denn eine wirkliche Überraschung stand ihnen nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Er ist ein Todesser und somit unser Feind", meine Potter kühl.  
„Es liegt nicht in meinem Aufgabenbereich Ihnen darüber Auskunft zu erstatten. Professor Dumbledore wird dies gleich selbst übernehmen, sobald er sich hier eingefunden hat."

Draco hielt sich nicht länger damit auf sich über die ärgerliche Miene Potters zu amüsieren, sondern warf einen weiteren prüfenden Blick durch die Große Halle. An den Wänden dieser, hingen Bilder, die er zu seiner Zeit hier, noch nie gesehen hatte. Alle samt in schwarzen Rahmen. Nachdenklich sah er sich die Reihen der Bild an. Es waren keine typischen Hogwartsgemälde, sondern magische Fotografien und wirkten recht aktuell.

Junge Menschen sowie Ältere. Draco glaubte ein paar dieser Personen, schon mal über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, jedoch hielt er das für unmöglich. Dann aber entdeckte er ein Foto, welches er nicht in der Reihe erwartet hatte. Eine junge hübsche Frau war darauf zu erkennen. Sie lächelte liebevoll. Der Wind blies ihr die braunen Locken sanft ins Gesicht und sie strich sie heraus. Hermione.

Jetzt war seine Neugierde aber nicht mehr zu bändigen. Nun musste er endlich wissen, was mit ihr geschehen war und wieso sie nun auf Voldemorts Seite stand.  
„Darf ich euch vielleicht mal was fragen, Potter, Weasley?", hob Draco die Stimme in die nette kleine Runde, versuchte dabei so kalt wie möglich zu klingen und die Ungeduld vollkommen aus seiner Stimme zu bannen. „Ihr seit nicht komplett. Wo treibt sich den euer Gewissen und Intelligenz herum? Hat sie euch vielleicht sitzen gelassen?", gab Draco sich spöttelnd unwissend.

Potter und Weasley zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Selbst die kleine Schwester des Wiesels.  
„Halt's Maul, Malfoy!", rief Potter ungewöhnlich aggressiv und funkelte ihn zornig an.  
„Warum denn so empfindlich? Was doch nur eine ganz einfache Frage."  
„Miss Granger ist letztes Jahr bei einem Angriff von uns gegangen", erklärte Snape schließlich schnell um einen nähernden Streit zu verhindern.

Verwundert zog Draco die Brauen zusammen. Jetzt verstand er. Hermione galt nicht als Todesserin, sondern offiziell als tot! Dann hieß das, dass sich auf den Bilder auch ehemalige Freunde, wenn nicht sogar Mitglieder des Ordens befanden, die ebenfalls verstorben waren. Er beschloss sie heute Abend darauf anzusprechen. Wenn sie schon auf Voldemorts Seite stand und ihre alten Freunde angeblich so sehr hasste, wie sie es zeigte, wieso machte sie ihnen dann etwas vor? Immerhin konnte es ihr ja dann eigentlich egal sein, was sie von ihr dachten, oder?

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kam Dumbledore in die Große Halle und setzte sich in die Runde. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, doch trug er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Professor?", rief Harrys Stimme und mit einer missbilligenden Kopfbewegung deutete er Richtung Draco. „Könnten sie uns vielleicht erklären, was der hier zu suchen hat?"  
Augenblicklich wurde es in der Runde still und jeder lauschte gespannt den Worten, die folgen mochten.  
„Oh,", entgegnete Dumbledore, „das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen."

Der alte Mann erhob sich wieder langsam von seinem Stuhl und sah fast schon entschuldigend in die Runde. Nachdem er einmal kurz Luft geholt hatte, begann er mit seiner Erklärung. „Mr Malfoy ist schon seit zwei Jahren ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens."  
Ein plötzliches Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen. Verwunderte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht aber auch Blicke der Missbilligung und des Zweifelns. Dumbledore fuhr aber unbeirrt fort. „Er arbeitete als Spion und tarnte sich als Todesser, so konnten wir Information über einige wichtige Angriffe und Schlachten bekommen. Letztes Jahr allerdings kam es zu einem unglücklichen Zwischenfall, der seine Tarnung auffliegen ließ. Er wurde verraten und hat seitdem als Gefangener Voldemorts gelebt. Es ist ihm allerdings gelungen zu fliehen und nun befindet er sich wieder sicher unter uns."

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", warfen die Weasley-Zwillinge gleichzeitig protestierend ein. Ron bestärkte seine beiden Brüder kopfnickend. „Dieser Typ gehört niemals zu uns! Der verarscht uns doch nach Strich und Faden!"  
Dumbledore lächelte aber gutmütig. „Nein, dieser Typ verarscht uns nicht, wie du es so schön auszudrücken pflegst. Ich vertraue nicht blindlings jemandem. Natürlich haben Severus und ich, Draco vor seiner Aufnahme in den Orden sorgfältig geprüft und kamen zu dem Entschluss das er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte... die reine Wahrheit."

„Und was ist mit jetzt?", fragte dann Harry mit erhobener Braue. „Wer sagt uns das er nicht jetzt lügt? Immerhin war er doch ein Jahr bei Voldemort. Er könnte ihn doch schon längst als seinen Spion für uns nutzen!"  
_Dummer Idiot_, schimpfte Draco in Gedanken. Er mochte sich nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, sobald Snape und Dumbledore ihn erneut unter dem Veritaserum prüfen würden. Dieses Mal gab es nämlich etwas zu verbergen und das würde ihn sicher das Leben kosten, sobald diese Seite davon Wind bekam. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, welcher der beiden Teil für sein Ende sorgen würde.

„Was willst du denn für einen Beweis, Potter?", rief Draco spitz herausfordernd. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es riskieren hier aufzutauchen, wenn ich doch ein Leben in Saus und Braus bei Voldemort geführt hätte? Ich war ein Jahr lang in einer kleinen kalten Zelle eingesperrt und habe Dinge gesehen, die du dir nicht mal vorzustellen vermagst. In meiner Zeit als Spion habe ich jeden Tag mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur um den Orden zu unterstützen und dir dabei so einige Male den Arsch zu retten und dann kommst du und sagt, dass man mir nicht vertrauen kann, obwohl du doch ein viel besseres Leben hier hast, in dem sicheren Schloss in Frieden? Auch wenn alle sagen das du weißt was Schrecken und Grausamkeit ist, weil du es schon früh genug zu spüren bekamst, hast du doch keine Ahnung davon. Du warst ein Baby und kannst dich nicht mal daran erinnern. Ich aber träume jede Nacht davon!"

Wütend schlug Draco die Faust auf den Tisch – sodass das daraufstehende Geschirr zu Klirren begann – sprang erbost auf und verließ unter den verwunderten Augen aller Anwesenden die Große Halle. Teils waren seine Worte nur gespielt, doch er sie hatten einen wahren Kern. Potter hatte wirklich keine Ahnung davon, was Leiden und Sterben bedeutete. Stattdessen spielte er jeden Tag das tragische kleine Kerlchen und den großen Helden.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hitze an der Seite seines rechten Oberschenkels und erinnerte sich an die Münze, welche Hermione ihm gegeben hatte. Langsam nahm er sie heraus und betrachtete die Galleone im Schein der Fackeln. Dann entdeckte er den Hinweis auf ihr nächstes Treffen. Mit Großbuchstaben prangte „JETZT" an der Seite.  
Schnell steckte er sie wieder ein und sah sich kurz um – nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass auch wirklich niemand hier war. Dann apparierte er.

* * *

Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte gerade den Kopf in einem ihrer neuen Bücher vergraben. Als sie Dracos Kommen mit einem „Plop" hörte, richtete sie sich auf und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er sich lässig gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand lehnte.  
„Also, was ist?", fragte Hermione.  
Draco fand, dass selbst wenn sie auf seine Informationen brannte, sie diese Tatsache wirklich gut verstecken konnte. Tatsächlich schien sie fast gelangweilt.

„Was willst du denn hören? Viele Infos kann ich dir wirklich noch nicht bieten", entgegnete Draco.  
„Glauben sie dir?", fragte sie.  
„Jedes Wort. Nur deine kleinen Freunde sind etwas misstrauisch. Hoffentlich legt sich das bald. Schauspielere Darbietungen sind zwar eine meiner größten Stärken, doch mir fehlen definitiv die Ideen für regelmäßige Auftritte."  
„Ach ja? Was meinst du damit?"

„Na ja, dein kleiner Potter war nicht ganz begeistert von meinem Auftauchen und ich habe ihm eine herzzerreißende Rede gehalten. Von wegen er hätte ja keine Ahnung vom Leben, der Grausamkeit und dem Sterben."  
„So... hast du."  
Stille kehrte ein. Hermione wusste nicht was wie ihm entgegnen sollte, das merkte Draco. Sie wirkte verunsichert.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er selbst nicht wieso er ausgerechnet ihr mit Freundlichkeit begegnete. Nun ja, er hatte sie angeschrien, beleidigt und ihm wäre fast mal die Hand ausgerutscht, trotzdem kam er trotzdem irgendwie „gut" mit ihr klar – sofern das in dieser Situation der richtige Ausdruck ist.  
Nicht das Draco ihr die Sache mit dem Verrat groß übel nahm, doch sie war und ist... Hermione Granger, eben. Dieses kleine Mädchen, welches er immer so verabscheut hatte. Irgendwie aber konnte er sie jetzt nicht mehr verabscheuen. Ihm war so, als würde er sie sogar etwas mögen. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil ihr Äußeres mehr als reizvoll erschien. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass sie mit Hotpants und einem kurzen Top einen herrlichen Anblick auf ihren reizvollen Körper gewährte. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass es ihr wohl bewusst war. Immerhin schien sie sich in dem letzten Jahr ja irgendwie zu einer kleinen Todesser-Schlampe entwickelt zu haben.

Als Draco dieser Gedanke kam und Hermione von oben bis unten musterte, merkte er auch plötzlich, dass er eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr in den Genuss einer Frau gekommen ist. Wenn dabei von ihm die Rede war, dann hörte es sich wirklich ziemlich unwahrscheinlich an. Hatte er doch früher fast jeden Tag eine und nicht im seltenen Falle verschiedene. Ein ungewöhnliches Verlangen durchströmte ihn, während er Hermione innerlich verfluchte. Hätte sie sich vielleicht nicht etwas mehr anziehen können? Dann wäre er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen sie jetzt als richtige Frau wahrzunehmen.

Draco musste schlucken und versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er sie wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelte. „Hermione?", murmelte er.  
„Hm?"  
„Sie vermissen dich." Kaum waren jedoch diese Worte über den Lippen, verfluchte er sich auch schon innerlich dafür. Hätte ihm nicht was Besseres einfallen können? Er war doch nicht dazu bestimmt um ihr von Potters und Weasleys Herzleiden zu berichten.  
„Kann sein", erwiderte sie kühl. „Wir waren Freunde. Nur verständlich."  
„Wieso jetzt nicht mehr?"  
„Es ist eben so geschehen. Wege trennen und Überzeugungen verändern sich."  
„Und wieso hast du denn den edlen Potter und das dämliche Wiesel verstoßen?", fragte er, zu seiner Verwunderung schaffte er es sogar zu einem spöttischen Ton.

Finster hob Hermione ihren Blick. Bis jetzt hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur auf die Zeilen ihres Buches gestarrt. „Ich habe dir heute nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass dich das alles überhaupt nichts angeht?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jaah... doch, allerdings werde ich nicht aufgeben, denn irgendwann wirst du es mir erzählen. Wenn du mich heute nicht gerettet hättest, dann hätte ich dich nicht damit nerven können, also bist du im Endeffekt selbst daran Schuld."

Hermione blieb still. „Ich hätte dich sterben lassen sollen", murmelte sie dann dumpf. „Ich wusste, dass du nicht dem Dunklen Lord dienen willst, trotzdem aber ist deine Arbeit ein Vorteil für uns, deswegen habe ich es getan. Sie es also positiv, es ist für einen guten Zweck und du gehörst am Ende zu den Gewinnern... solange du nichts falsch machst."  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Du hörst dich an als hätte dir jemand eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst."

„Nein. Ich bin aus voller Überzeugung Todesserin. Ich bereue nichts, wie oft denn noch."  
„Wieso hast du ihnen dann deinen Tod vorgetäuscht?"  
„Es ging eben nichts anders."  
Draco lächelte bitter. „Ich liebe solche Begründungen. Logischere gibt es einfach nicht."  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione ihn. Ihr Blick wirkte immer noch kühl, ihm kam es aber so vor, als würde sie etwas aus ihrer Fassung fallen.

Plötzlich stand sie langsam auf und ging auf ihn zu. Einen halben Meter vor ihm machte Hermione halt. „Wieso willst du dem Dunklen Lord nicht dienen?", wollte sie verständnislos wissen.  
„Weil ich nicht abhängig sein will. Todesser haben keinen eigenen Willen."

Zu Dracos Verwunderung machte sich Hermione plötzlich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte, als ihre kleinen Finger die Knöpfe öffneten und er es schließlich von seinem Oberkörper gezogen bekam. Trotzdem aber ließ er sie gewähren.  
Wahrscheinlich, weil er jeden Augenblick damit rechnete von ihr in irgendeine Art und Weise aufs Bett gezerrt zu werden und dagegen hatte er bestimmt nichts. Aber diese Vermutung stellte sich schließlich als vollkommen falsch heraus, denn ihre kalten Finger führen plötzlich über sein Dunkles Mal, während ihre Augen es nachdenklich betrachteten.

„Das Dunkle Mal", wisperte sie, „... du besitzt es doch auch... Glaubst du etwa, das du auch keinen eigenen Willen hast?"  
„In gewisser Art und Weise ja...", erwiderte Draco ihr zu seiner Verwunderung, niemals hatte er darüber nachgedacht. „Ich weiß was ich will, mache aber trotzdem das, was andere mir sagen und von mir erwarten. Eigenen Willen kann das nicht wirklich nennen."

„Hast du noch nie das gemacht, was du wirklich wolltest? Sondern immer, weil jeder es von dir erwartet hat und du dachtest es gehört zu deinem Selbst?"  
„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht wirklich."  
„Wieso glaubst du dann, dass ich jetzt nicht aus eigenem Willen handle?" Mit dieser Frage hob sie den Kopf. Draco wäre fast erschrocken, als er ihre braunen Augen sah. Zeichnete sich zum ersten Mal eine Art Gefühlsregung darin? Trauer? „Es könnte doch sein, das ich auch die ganzen Jahre nur das getan habe, was andere von mir erwartet hatten, bevor ich die Erfüllung, meinen Meister, fand."

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte er und griff nach Hermiones Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Mal ruhte.  
„Wieso denn nicht?"  
„Weil du immer glücklich warst. Ich habe dich gehasst und glaube, dass es ein Teil von mir immer noch tut, doch trotzdem weiß ich, wann Menschen wirklich glücklich sind und wann nicht."  
„Dann zeig mir doch was eigener Wille ist. Was willst du in diesem Augenblick tun?"

„Wieso tust du nicht einfach das, was du jetzt machen willst?"  
Ein bitteres Lächeln zog sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich will Potter aus den Weg räumen."  
Draco lächelte auf diese Aussage aber nicht, sondern sah sie scharf an. „Wirklich? Gibt es denn in diesem Moment nichts anderes, an das du denkst?"  
„Was denn zum Beispiel?"

Ohne das Draco überhaupt richtig mitbekam was er tat, beugte sich sein Gesicht zu ihrem hinab und er bedeckte ihre sanften Lippen mit einem Kuss. Er fühlte sich komisch dabei. Plötzlich wollte er nichts lieber tun, als sie küssen... und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung und ein Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen ganzen Körper. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge durch ihre Lippen gleiten und schmeckte den verführerischen Geruch Karamells und Schokolade. Seine Hände glitten sanft über ihren zarten zierlichen Körper, während sie sich langsam auf Hermiones Bett fallen ließen. Sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen und doch genoss sie sie.

Er roch den feinen Geruch ihrer langen braunen Haare. Vanille, stellte er fest. Wenn vorhin auch nur der kleine Zweifel in ihm bestanden hatte, dann war er in diesem Augenblick vollkommen verschwunden.

Ihm war egal, aus welcher Überzeugung sie welche Dinge tat.

Ihm war egal, wie viele Morde sie schon gegangen hatte.

Er wollte nur sie.

Das Dunkle Mal prangte auf den Unterarmen beider. Das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass sie eine grausame Vergangenheit und Zukunft hatte. Das Zeichen dafür, dass man wahrscheinlich nie wissen würde, wie am Ende alles kommen könnte.  
An Vergangenheit oder Zukunft mochte man jetzt aber nicht denken, denn tat man es, würde man sein Leben in Angst verbringen...

* * *

Helles Sonnenlicht fiel ihm gleißend ins Gesicht und ließ Draco genervt auf die andere Seite drehen. Er vernahm sanftes Atmen und spürte jemanden dicht an sich. Neugierig geworden öffnete er langsam seine Augen und erkannte Hermione. Plötzlich fiel ihm alles wie Schuppen vor die Augen und erlebte die ganze Nacht in Lichtgeschwindigkeit noch mal.

Der Geschmack ihres Mundes lag noch immer auf seinen Lippen und diese fordernden, neckenden Spielchen ihrer Zungen, brannten sehr real in seinem Gedächtnis. Doch noch immer war ihm unklar, wie diese unglaubliche Nacht mit ihr zu Stande gekommen war. Er hatte tatsächlich mit ihr geschlafen, obwohl sein oberstes Grundprinzip doch lautete: _Lass dich niemals auf ein Stück Dreck ein..._

Der Gedanke Hermione aber als ein Stück Dreck zu bezeichnen, – sei es auch nur geistig – löste etwas Komisches in ihm aus. So schnell wie dieser Gedanke zustande gekommen war, tat es ihm auch schon leid. Wieso tat es ihm leid? Verdammt noch mal, wieso nur?! Was tat er hier eigentlich?!

Empfand er vielleicht Zuneigung, die über Mögen hinausreichte? Liebe? Das Gefühl zudem er nie fähig gewesen war? Das sollte sich dann ausgerechnet für sie in ihm entzünden? Nachdem sie sich gerade für einen Tag wieder gesehen hatten?   
Draco schloss seine Augen und versuchte in sich zu horchen. Aber er spürte nichts. Keine bekannten Liebessymptome. Nichts von Herzklopfen oder Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch.

Plötzlich aber wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er es aber gefühlt hatte. Heute Nacht. Als sie in sehnsüchtigen Küssen und brodelndem Verlangen versanken. Doch Liebe?  
Aber er wollte das nicht! Die Tatsache, dass er noch nie Liebe gefühlt hatte und es ausgerechnet für sie zu fühlen schien, machte ihm mehr als alles Angst. Noch dazu war Hermione eine Todesserin, genau wie er. Sie jedoch war es aus Überzeugung.

Konnte das vielleicht das der Grund sein, wieso er Hermione plötzlich auf irgendeine Art in sein Herz geschlossen hatte? Früher waren sie zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Menschen gewesen, doch jetzt schienen sie sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu ähneln. Waren sie sich vielleicht schon immer etwas ähnlich gewesen? Zwei Menschen, die nicht wussten wohin sie eigentlich gehörten?

Langsam warf er wieder einen Seitenblick auf Hermione, die ihren Kopf zufrieden auf dem Kissen gebettet hatte, während ihr ein paar einzelne Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen und sich etwas unter ihrem leichten Atem bewegten. _Sie sieht wie ein Engel aus..._, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. _Obwohl sie eigentlich genau das Gegenteil von dem ist..._

Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er bei ihrem Anblick sogar schon etwas in Wehmut zu geraten schien, reichte es ihm. Entschlossen warf er die Bettdecke beiseite und kramte nach seinen Klamotten, welche im ganzen Zimmer verstreut zu sein schienen. Er musste weg hier – von ihr – und das zwar so schnell wie möglich. Mit einem kurzen Griff in seine Hosentasche vergewisserte er sich, dass die Galleone noch immer in seinem Besitz war, stellte sich dann den ehemaligen Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum in Hogwarts vor, der zu seinem neuen Zimmer im Schloss führte, und apparierte, ohne Hermione auch nur noch einen Blick zu schenken.

Still war es im Gemeinschaftsraum. Erleichtert atmete Draco aus. Er wagte es überhaupt nicht sich vorzustellen, was passieren würde, wenn man entdeckte auf welcher Seite der – gezwungenermaßen – stand. Immerhin wusste er ja nicht, ob noch irgendwelche anderen Personen vielleicht zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum Zugang hatten. Diese Frage wurde ihm jedoch schnell beantwortet, als ihm lieb war, denn plötzlich durchbrach eine kalte Stimme die Stille...

„Was zum Teufel wird das, Malfoy?"

* * *

_TBC_


	6. Transience

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **D.V.G.M.1** und **Viviann**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Transience

„_Alles hier wird einmal nicht mehr sein,  
ich, du, die Welt... bald ist alles allein...  
Der Tod macht uns einsam,  
aber ich will nicht allein sein..."_

* * *

_Diese Frage wurde ihm jedoch schnell beantwortet, als ihm lieb war, denn plötzlich durchbrach eine kalte Stimme die Stille... _

„_Was zum Teufel wird das, Malfoy?"_

* * *

Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen. Augenblicklich durchflutete ihn eine kalte Welle und sein Herz beschleunigte den Takt auf 180. _Aufgeflogen_, war sein einziger Gedanke, _vorbei... alles aus..._  
Langsam wandte Draco sich zu Harry um. Dieser stand gegen ein Bücherregal im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum gelehnt und funkelte ihn zornig an.  
„Du hast appariert", stellte Harry fest, „Welche Schwarze Magie benutzt du, so dass du solche Dinge in Hogwarts zustande bringst und wo zum Teufel warst du?"

_Dumm ist er nicht_, musste sich Draco ärgerlich eingestehen. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er einmal – noch zu seiner Schulzeit – ein Gespräch zwischen Potter, Weasley und Hermione mitbekommen hatte. Damals hatte sie ihnen mit einer ärgerlichen Miene mitgeteilt, dass man nicht auf das Hogwarts-Gelände apparieren könne. Anscheinend hatte sie das nicht zum ersten Mal gesagt. Ihre Worte schienen Früchte getragen zu haben – wenn auch nur recht langsam.

Umso schlimmer war diese Tatsache jetzt aber für ihn. Was sollte er Potter denn erzählen? Etwa: „Tut mir Leid Potter. Ich war bei deiner tot geglaubten Freundin und habe sie mal ordentlich rangenommen? Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse, dieser Zauber ist wirklich Schwarze Magie. Wurde ja auch von ihr entwickelt."

So wütend wie Harry jetzt schien, würden das vielleicht die letzten Worte gewesen sein, die er über die Lippen bekommen hätte und wahrscheinlich würde der Gute auch noch viel schneller als Voldemort sein.  
„Ich war... kurz mal weg."  
„Ach nein?", schrie er aufgebracht und voller Hohn. „Das hab ich auch gesehen! Ich wusste doch das wir dir nicht vertrauen können! Du bist und bleibst böse. Ein Verräter!" „Das stimmt nicht!", erwiderte Draco laut.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war er wütend. Tief in seine Inneren brodelte es. Er war kein Verräter! Er wollte den Orden nicht verraten, doch er hatte einfach keine andere Wahl. Auch wenn er es zu verdrängen versuchte – die Tatsache zu verdauen, das vielleicht nur wegen ihm schreckliche Dinge geschehen würden – schaffte er doch nicht ganz. Allein der Gedanke daran, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Immerhin wollte er nicht für noch mehr Morde verantwortlich sein! Eigentlich aber interessierte ihn dieses ganze Hin und Her überhaupt nicht! Konnte er denn nicht endlich seine Ruhe von allem haben?

„Nicht? Wo warst du dann? Und wie hast du es geschafft Dumbledores Bann zu brechen, wenn nicht durch Schwarze Magie?"  
„Ich war bei einer Freundin", erwiderte er knapp, die Halbwahrheit würde auch funktionieren, kam ihm in den Sinn. „Natürlich habe ich diesen Schutz mit Schwarzer Magie gebrochen, Potter. Ich bin mit dieser Magie aufgewachsen. Diese dunklen Kräfte kenne ich in- und auswendig und solange sie niemandem schaden, wende ich sie auch an, hat ja auch in manchen Fällen sein Gutes. Ist es denn mit deinem Pasel nicht genau das Gleiche?"

„Pasel ist eine Sprache und hat keine schlimmen Folgen."  
„Habe ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, dass ich meine Schwarze Magie nur anwende, wenn es niemandem schadet? Und was dein Pasel betrifft, hast du anscheinend unser zweites Schuljahr vergessen, was?", meinte er spitz. „Ich weiß nicht genau was schlimmer ist. Aus dem Schloss mit Hilfe Schwarzer Magie zu apparieren oder vielleicht mit Hilfe einer fremden Sprache Monster auf Mitmenschen los zu lassen? Überleg gefälligst bevor du den Mund aufmachst."

Harry funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du weißt genau das ich diese Schlage nie auf Menschen gehetzt habe", knurrte er. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick ein paar Bücher mit voller Wucht auf ihn loslassen wollen. Aber er wandte sich dann wieder ihnen zu und blätterte weiter. _Besser für ihn_, dachte Draco befriedigend und betrachtete Potter nachdenklich. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er alleine war, obwohl er doch sonst immer mit seinem Schatten Weasley anzutreffen ist – zumindest war das damals so.  
„Wo ist den Weasley?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter. Anscheinend befand er es besser zu antworten, weil er wusste, wie hartnäckig Draco sein konnte.   
„Streit?", hakte dieser weiter. Für diese Frage hätte er sich aber sogleich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Immerhin war er doch nicht Potters Therapeut und was interessierten ihn schon seine Wehwehchen?  
„Das geht dich nichts an Malfoy."  
„Wieso bist du hier? Hast du denn keinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
„Doch", erwiderte Harry abwesend kühl. „Aber hier habe ich meine Ruhe. Zumindest _hatte_ ich die Mal."

Draco ließ sich in einen bequemen Sessel am Kamin fallen und warf seinen Blick umher. Seitdem er hier war hatte er dem Raum noch nicht so recht Beachtung geschenkt, dafür war einfach keine Zeit gewesen. Der ehemalige Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum sah aber fast so aus, wie sein alter. Nur das die Sessel etwas bequemer waren und von den Vorhängen bis zu den Kissenbezügen alles in blau-silbern strahlte. Auch war nichts von der Kälte in seinem ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum vorhanden, die sonst durch die Kerker gezogen ist. Plötzlich fiel sein Augenmerk auf das gleiche Foto, welches auch in der Großen Halle hing. Es stand am Kaminsims und Hermione lächelte ihm liebevoll entgegen. Potter musste seine Zeit wirklich oft hier verbringen. Immerhin stand selbst hier ein Foto von seiner „toten Freundin".

Nachdenklich warf er einen Blick auf Harry, der immer noch den Kopf in den Büchern vergruben hatte und die Seiten zu überfliegen schien, auf der Suche nach einem richtigen Buch. Es interessierte Draco eigentlich nicht unbedingt, aber er musste wirklich unter dem Tod Hermiones leiden. Er selbst wusste nicht viel über die Beziehung der beiden, eigentlich nur so viel, dass sie am Ende ihres siebten Schuljahres, kurz vor ihrem Hogwartsabschluss, zusammen kamen. Diese Nachricht hatte sich fast wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule verbreitet und er konnte sie noch genau daran erinnern, wie angewidert und doch erleichtert er gewesen war, als er es erfuhr.

Potter und Hermione hatten nämlich schon Wochen zuvor damit verbracht, unheimlich eifersüchtig aufeinander – oder besser gesagt auf die Partner beider – zu sein, so dass selbst ihm diese ganze Theater schon auf die Nerven gegangen ist. Er war mit Weasleys kleiner Schwester zusammen gewesen und Hermione mit dem Wiesel. Wie die beiden Weasleys die Trennung verkraftet hatten, wusste er nicht genau, aber er vermutete das sie es ihnen nicht groß übel genommen hatten, denn irgendwie schienen sie danach noch ein Herz und eine Seele. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen eben, wie alle schlechten Gryffindor-Groschenromanzen.

„... was genau ist mit ihr geschehen?", fragte Draco dann neugierig.  
Er stand wieder auf und nahm das Foto in die Hand. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr vorsichtig über die gläserne Oberfläche unter der sich ihre Lippen befanden. Es war komisch zu wissen diese Lippen geküsst zu haben und das nicht nur einmal...  
„Gestorben", antwortete Harry knapp mit einer etwas brüchigen Stimme, ohne ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Hat Snape dir doch schon gesagt."  
„Jaah... aber... wie ist es passiert?" Nachdenklich runzelte Draco die Stirn. „Sie hat es nie erwähnt."

Es knallte. Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen, sah zu Harry hinüber und erkannte, dass dieser gerade ein Buch fallen gelassen hat. Dem Buch schenkte er aber keine Beachtung, sondern viel mehr ihm.  
Harry wirkte schockiert. „Was meinst du mit: _Sie hat es nie erwähnt_?"  
„Wie?" Erst jetzt wurde Draco alles bewusst. Gerade war ihm doch tatsächlich etwas herausgerutscht, was er nicht erwähnt werden durfte. „Oh... hab ich das gesagt? Ich hab mir versprochen. Natürlich meinte ich: Er hat es nie erwähnt. Snape. Er hat mir doch nicht gesagt, was wirklich passiert ist", erklärte er schnell.

„Ach so" Harry wirkte enttäuscht. Langsam beugte er sich hinab und hob wieder sein Buch auf, welches er dann sorgfältig zurück ins Regal stellte. Stille trat ein und Draco rechtete schon überhaupt nicht mehr mit einer Antwort. Dann...  
„Es fand ein Angriff auf King's Cross statt. Gleich nach dem Kampf, indem du verraten wurdest. Sie war dabei und wollte unbedingt helfen, aber sie hat es nicht geschafft... Wir haben nicht mal ihre Leiche gefunden... Die Todesser hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Gerne hätte Draco ihm jetzt gesagt: „Nein, sie lebt noch" Wieso, war ihm auch dieses mal nicht bewusst. Er mochte Potter nicht und das tat er auch jetzt noch nicht, aber irgendwie empfand er Mitleid. In seinem Jahr als Spion hatte er gelernt dieses Gefühl zu empfinden. Es war aber schlecht, wenn man Menschlichkeit zeigte, sobald man einen Menschen das Leben nahm. Irgendwie jedoch... ist es einfach geschehen.

Harry aber erzählte noch weiter: „Ron hat mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gegeben und er hat Recht. Ich bin schuld. Ich hab sie so verletzt."  
Draco horchte auf. Jetzt schien es richtig interessant zu werden und er hoffe Potter würde jetzt nicht einfach aufhören, nachdem er ihm so einen Köder hingeworfen hatte. „Wieso?"  
„Wir waren zusammen", begründete Harry. Er seufzte. Mit jedem Wort schien sich seine Stimmte noch brüchiger anzuhören. „Ich hab sie so sehr geliebt, aber ich hab einen Fehler gemacht und sie betrogen."

„Mehr als ein Fehler", meinte Draco trocken. „Du bist so ein Depp, Potter."  
„Das weiß ich auch!"  
„Mit wem?"  
Harry schluckte wieder und lächelte bitter. „Ginny."  
„Was?" Draco musste lachen. „Für Weasleys kleine Schwester gibt's du Hermione auf? Ich nehme den Deppen nicht zurück, setzte aber noch eins oben drauf, du bist ein Arschloch. Immerhin war diese kleine Wiesel doch deine Ex und ihre beste Freundin."

Harry wandte sich zu ihm um und musterte seinen Gegenüber mit einer scharfen Miene. „Was interessiert dich das eigentlich? Wieso tut ausgerechnet Hermione dir Leid? Seit wann nennst du sie überhaupt Hermione? Das ist ja so, als würdest du sie kennen. So als würdest du sie mögen!"

Draco kannte Hermione vielleicht nicht richtig, er konnte aber schon jetzt sagen, dass Potter in dem Augenblick, als er Hermione verletzt hatte, denn größten Fehler seines Lebens begannen hatte. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil sie seit diesem Tag nach dem Leben zu trachten schien. In einem Punkt aber hatte er recht. Draco begann zu begreifen. Ja... irgendwie mochte er sie wirklich...

„Ich finde solche Geschichten sehr interessant", entgegnete er stattdessen. „Außerdem finde ich es respektlos Tote mit Nachnamen zu nennen. Glaub mir, ich rede aus Erfahrung."  
Eine bessere Begründung war ihm in diesem Augenblick nicht eingefallen. Aber er vertrat sie voll und ganz. „Also Potter, wieso sollte ihr Tod deine Schuld gewesen sein?"  
Harry schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder und betrachtete Draco nachdenklich. Schließlich begann er: „Weil..."

* * *

„_Sie haben einen Anschlag geplant und wollen ganz Kings Cross in die Luft sprengen!", rief Freds Stimme panisch durch den Grimmauldplatz 12, nachdem er in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gestürmt war.  
Augenblicklich brach Panik unter den anwesenden Mitgliedern aus. Alle sprangen auf und hasteten durch die Räume um so schnell wie möglich nach Kings Cross aufzubrechen, damit sie das schlimmste noch verhindern konnten. _

_Genauso wie Harry, der ein paar Minuten später hastig in den ersten Stock rannte.  
„Hermione?", schrie er und stürmte ohne anzuklopfen in deren Zimmer.  
Sie stand am Fenster und entließ gerade eine Eule in die Freiheit, dann packte sie ihren Zauberstab und wollte – ohne Harry zu beachten – an ihm vorbeistürmen.  
Allerdings schaffte er es gerade noch im richtigen Augenblick am Handgelenk festzuhalten. „Was hast du vor?" _

„_Lass mich los, ich will mit!", entgegnete sie wütend.  
Harry sah seine Freundin entsetzt an. In seinen Augen drehte sie gerade durch. „Nein, du kannst nicht mit", schrie er energisch.  
„Ach ja und wer sagt das?"  
„Ich sage das! Was ist wenn dir etwas passieren würde!" _

_Im gleichen Moment hatte er aber schon eine kräftige Ohrfeige kassiert. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich und voller Kälte. „Tu nicht so,", presste sie mit brüchiger Stimmte hervor, „als würdest du dich dafür interessieren, was mit mir geschehen wird."  
„Hermione", erklang Rons Stimme.  
Die beiden wandten sich zu ihrem Freund um, welcher soeben im Zimmer erschienen war. Ron wirkte genauso besorgt wie Harry. _

„_Du bleibst hier, oder? Ginny ist auch..."  
Bevor er seinen Satz aber vollenden konnte, wurde er von Hermione unterbrochen. „Es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten was Ginny gedenkt zu tun. Soll sie doch das feige Huhn spielen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht und das ganz bestimmt nicht hier in Sicherheit!"  
Harry seufzte. „Ich will aber nicht das du dein Leben riskiertst." _

„_Es ist mir egal was du willst!"  
„Wenn du es nicht für Harry tun willst, dann mach es doch für mich. Hermione, bitte."  
Ron hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und sah ihr eindringlich flehend in die Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen, nachdem sie Rons Worte vernommen hatte. Es war aber vollkommen freundlos. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß mir wird definitiv nichts passieren."_

* * *

„Ihr würde definitiv nichts passieren, hat sie gesagt. Aber dem war nicht so. Hermione wollte zwei Kindern helfen. Wir wollten es nicht, aber sie hat ihren Kopf wieder einmal durchgesetzt. Sie wurden von ein paar Todessern in den Bahntunnel verschleppt. Kurz darauf ist der Tunnel explodiert und ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen... Keinerlei Überreste fand man von ihr. Erst dachte man, sie wäre vielleicht entkommen aber... das alles ist auch schon fast ein Jahr her... die Hoffnung ist schon längst gestorben."

„Ach Potter...", spöttelte Draco mitleidig. „wieso sollte das denn deine Schuld sein?"  
„Wieso denn nicht?" Harry lächelte bitter. Dracos Tonfall hatte er ignoriert. „Hermione hat das alles nur getan, um mir eins auszuwischen. Nachdem sie dahintergekommen ist, dass ich sie mit Ginny betrogen hatte, war sie nicht mehr die selbe. Dieser Hass. Noch nie habe ich bei einem Menschen so viel Zorn und Gleichgültigkeit erlebt und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich es eigentlich überhaupt nicht wollte. Ich habe sie geliebt, verdammt noch mal und ich tue es noch immer!"

Draco beabsichtigte es nicht, aber sein Mitleid für Harry wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Harry liebte sie...? Es war komisch das zu hören. Gestern Abend hatte er mit Hermione geschlafen, Harrys Liebe, und ihm war so, als würde er auch ein ähnliches Gefühl für diese Frau empfinden. Es war ihm egal, wenn Harry irgendwann mal erfahren würde, dass er wusste, dass Hermione noch lebte. Trotzdem versetzte es einen kleinen Stich in sein Herz. Nicht wegen Harry, aber wegen ihr! Wieso denn nur?!

„So... willst du jetzt meine Prognose hören?"  
Verwirrt zog Harry die Stirn in Falten. „Wie?"  
„Dein Krankheitssymptom das Dr. Draco Malfoy an dir festgestellt hatte."  
Aus Harrys trauriger Miene wurde eine Wütende. Aber er schien sich mehr über sich selbst zu ärgern als über Draco. „Wieso erzähl ich dir das eigentlich?"

„Weil ich danach gefragt habe und ich rate dir Hermione zu vergessen. Selbst wenn sie noch leben würde, ich glaube dann hätte sie dir noch immer nicht verziehen. Dieses Weasley-Mädchen ist immerhin ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Außerdem, würden wir davon ausgehen, sie würde noch Leben, dann ist ihr Leben sicher weitergegangen... ohne dich, glaub mir."  
„Red nicht so als würdest zu wissen, wie sie denkt", fauchte Harry. „Sie lebt nicht mehr. Sie ist tot."

Er packte ein paar Bücher, warf ihm noch einen aufgebrachtes Funkeln zu und verschwand dann. Draco sah ihm hinterher. Gerade hatte er tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit Harry Potter geführt, indem keine Morddrohungen ausgesprochen worden sind. Komisches Gefühl. Vielleicht hatte Hermione ja recht gehabt. Auch er hatte sich verändert. Er hatte mit Hermione geschlafen und für Potter Mitleid empfunden, aber dieser Gedanke fiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen und zwar am besten so schnell wie möglich.

* * *

Als Draco in Hermiones Zimmer apparierte war es vollkommen verlassen. Sie schien nicht hier zu sein. Wieder einmal waren die schwarzen Vorhänge vor die Fenster gezogen und ließen kein helles Tageslicht herein. Draco sah sich missmutig um und warf sich dann auf ihr Bett. Warten war ganz und gar nicht eine seiner Stärken.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass das Kopfkissen einen leichten Vanille-Geruch besaß. Der Geruch ihres Haares. Immer noch hatte er ihn deutlich in Erinnerung. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich danach gesehnt sie zu sehen. Wieso denn nur?  
Bis jetzt war ihm das noch nie passiert. Niemals hatte er mit einer Frau eine Nacht verbracht und diese dann einfach nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen bannen können. Welchen Zauber besaß sie denn, der ihm das Vergessen einfach unmöglich machen zu schien?

Der mächtigste Zauber an ihr, mochten Hermiones große braune Augen sein. Sie waren immer voller Wärme und Liebe, egal ob sie nun zornig auf einen war. So sehr sie sich bemüht hatte, selbst damals, hatte sie dieses Gefühl nie aus ihrem Blick bannen können. Nun aber war diese Wärme verloschen.

Aber was zum Teufel war es dann?!

Zog ihre neue Art ihn wirklich auf irgendeine Art und Weise an?

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Hermiones kam herein. Sie wirkte müde, ziemlich durcheinander und angeschlagen. Als sie Draco erblickte hob sie matt ihre Braue.  
„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", wollte sie kühl wissen.  
Vielleicht war sie ja sauer, weil er heute Morgen einfach verschwunden war? Aber er schoss diese Vermutung schnell wieder in den Wind. Bestimmt nicht. Die neue Hermione war nicht so ein Mensch der besondere Gefühlsäußerungen zeigte – immerhin wirkte sie auch immer kalt.  
„Auf dich warten", entgegnete er.

Eine kleine Wunder zeichnete sich auf ihrer Wange und als sie das Zimmer durchquerte, um ihren schwarzen Umhang abzulegen, bemerkte Draco, dass sie etwas humpelte. Wurde sie etwa bei irgendeinem Kampf verletzt oder hatte vielleicht Voldemort seine Wut an ihr ausgelassen?

„Wir haben aber keinen Termin."  
„Ich weiß", erwiderte er.  
Langsam stand Draco von Hermiones Bett auf und ging auf sie zu. „Ich bin hier, weil wir an unserem Plan arbeiten müssen – Potter in die Gewalt Voldemorts zu bekommen."  
„Wieso denn plötzlich so eifrig?" Wieder zog sie misstrauisch ihre Braue empor und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich habe meine Gründe."

Hermiones strich sich durch ihre langen Haar und seufzte schwermütig. „Okay... dann... hast du vielleicht schon einen Plan?"  
Irgendwie kam ihr Verhalten ihm komisch vor. Nichts mehr von dieser Selbstsicherheit sondern jetzt wirkte sie einfach wie ein verstörtes planloses Kind. Es tat ihm weh, wenn er sie so verletzt sah.  
„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", fragte Draco unwillkürlich.  
„Nichts." „Ich weiß, dass er dir etwas getan hat und auch, dass er dir vor einem Jahr etwas angetan hat! Sonst wärst du niemals hier."  
Hermione schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts. Verstanden, nichts..."  
„Wieso glaub ich dir das dann nicht? Du weißt genau das ich recht habe!"  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso du dir irgendwelche Dinge zusammenspinnst. Also... schon irgendeinen Plan? Anscheinend, sonst wärst du nicht hier."

Hermione wich seiner Hand aus und wandte sich ab. „Willst du vielleicht irgendetwas trinken?"  
„Ähm... ja..."  
Sie ging in ein Zimmer, welches scheinbar die Küche war. Nach etwa zwei Minuten kam sie mit zwei heißen Tassen Tee zurück und drückte ihm die eine in die Hand.  
Hermione sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Also?"  
„Ich... nun ja... dieser Plan wird dir nicht gefallen."  
„Überlass mir meine Meinung und sag mir endlich was du vor hast."

„Gut. Wir brauchen einen Lockvogel", erläuterte Draco.  
„Aha... nun an sich eine gute Idee, aber es muss jemand sein, der ihm etwas bedeutet."  
Draco schwieg für einen Augenblick und erwiderte ihr dann: „Er... er liebt dich..."  
Stille trat ein. Kurz glaubte er in Hermiones braunen Augen eine Art Funkeln zu erkennen. Das war jedoch so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Zurück blieb die Leere.  
„Vergiss es, Malfoy", meinte sie und stand auf um ihre Meinung zu unterstreichen.

Sie wollte ihm nicht weiter zu hören, das wusste er. Draco aber wollte auch nicht aufgeben. Eigentlich war er nicht scharf darauf Potter ans Messer zu liefern, doch irgendwie sah er auch eine Möglichkeit Hermione endlich wieder in die Realität und somit in ihr altes Leben zurück zuholen. Was würde geschehen, wenn die beiden sich begegnen würden? Würde Hermione vielleicht wieder die verloren geglaubte Liebe zu ihm entdecken und den Hass in ihrem Herzen vergessen?

Aber wenn...  
was würde dann aus ihm werden?

Draco versuchte den Gedanken an sich zu vergessen. Hier ging es nicht um ihn. Das Einzige worum er sich Sorgen machen musste, war, wie er Voldemort entkommen konnte und nicht mehr. Hermione spielte keine Rolle. Was würde es denn schaden, wenn sie vielleicht wieder zu Potter fand? Auch wenn es ihm vielleicht weh tun könnte... es ging nicht anders...

Selbst wenn... wieso brachte er mit ihr automatisch ihn in Verbindung? Klar, sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, mehr jedoch war da einfach nicht! Es war Lust gewesen! Lust von ihrer Seite und die gleiche Lust in seinem Falle. Nicht mehr...

„Ich verstehe dich nicht!", rief Draco plötzlich aufgebracht. „Wenn du schon so scharf darauf bist Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen, wieso verwendest du dann nicht alle deine möglichen Mittel? Du weißt genau, dass nicht ich der beste Weg zu Potter bin, sondern du! Du bist es, weil er dich liebt..." Draco senkte den Kopf und fügte noch murmelnd hinzu: „und du ihn genauso..."

* * *

_TBC_


	7. Uncaring

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **Anna**, **D.V.G.M.1**, **julschn** und **Taetzchen**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Uncaring

„_Ängste bezwingen und Kämpfe gewinnen,  
nur so kann die Zeit verrinnen.  
Was aber ist, wenn die Welt droht stehen zu bleiben?  
Leben wir dann nur noch im ewigen Schweigen?"_

* * *

„_Ich verstehe dich nicht!", rief Draco aufgebracht. „Wenn du schon so scharf darauf bist Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen, wieso verwendest du dann nicht alle deine möglichen Mittel? Du weißt genau das nicht ich der beste Weg zu Potter bin, sondern du! Du bist es, weil er dich liebt..." Draco senkte den Kopf und fügte noch murmelnd hinzu: „und du ihn genauso..."_

* * *

„Das ist Wahnsinn!", entgegnete Hermione energisch. „Niemals würde das funktionieren! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf diesen Unsinn, ich würde für irgendjemandem irgendetwas empfinden?"  
„Ihr wart zusammen!"  
Hermiones Augen funkelten zornig. Nicht zum ersten Mal heute, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie gleich auf ihn losgehen würde, doch mit der Gefühllosigkeit, welche sie neuerdings an den Tag legte, stellte sie alles in den Schatten. „Ja, wir waren zusammen! Waren! Es ist Vergangenheit! Geschichte! Geschehen und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen!"  
„Selbst wenn, er liebt dich noch immer."

Sie jedoch ignorierte seine letzten Worte. „Verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich kann verdammt noch mal keine Liebe empfinden!"  
„Davon war jetzt doch überhaupt nicht die rede."

Niemals hätte Draco vermutet, dass sie so wütend werden würde. War sie etwa damals wirklich so verletzt gewesen? Musste wohl so gewesen sein, immerhin ist sie zum Feind übergelaufen und will Potter jetzt am liebsten in alle Einzelteile zerlegen. Wieso reagierten betrogene Frauen immer wieder wie Furien?

„Natürlich war die Rede davon! Du glaubst tatsächlich ich würde irgendjemanden lieben!"  
„Tust du ja auch, sonst müsstest du dich jetzt nicht so aufregen. Das Thema _Liebe_ ist wirklich sehr heikel wenn es um dich geht. Aber weißt du was? Ich weiß wieso du damals zu Voldemort gegangen bist! Du warst verletzt und bist davongelaufen statt dich deinem Problem zu stellen."  
„Nichts weißt du! Ich will und kann Harry einfach nicht sehen! Es geht nicht, verstanden?"

Stille kehrte ein. Der letzte Satz hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Befehl gehabt, als nach einer Feststellung geklungen. Draco betrachtete nachdenklich, die vor Zorn gerötete, Hermione. Dann musste er lächeln. Er wusste nicht wieso – in seiner Lage gab es eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund dazu – aber er tat es einfach. Sie jedoch schien das vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.   
„Was... was ist?", wollte sie aufgebracht wissen. „Was hast du?"  
„Du hast ihn _Harry_ genannt", erklärte Draco. „Ich hatte also recht."  
„Nein...", murmelte sie hilflos. „Nein... er... er bedeutet mir nichts. Er geht einfach nicht..."

Die Selbstsicherheit Hermiones wurde immer geringer. Kraftlos ließ sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett sinken und starrte trüb gegen die kahle weiße Wand, während sie unentwegt langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein... es ist einfach nicht so. Ich... ich fühlte doch überhaupt nichts."  
Draco setzte sich neben sie und sah Hermione entschlossen an. Sie jedoch erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Also streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm, so dass sich nun ihre Augen trafen. „Dann beweis es mit...", hauchte er. „wenn du wirklich nichts fühlst, dann zeige es mir... Hermione..."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Wie die eines verschreckten Rehs, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Plötzlich, und für Draco ziemlich überraschend, aber beugte sie sich zu ihm und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Zärtlich. Nach ein paar Minuten trennten sie den Kuss wieder, der nicht mehr gewesen war, als ein sanftes Necken ihrer Lippen.  
„Siehst du...?", murmelte Hermione hoffnungsvoll.  
„Dann kannst du es auch", entgegnete Draco ihr, ohne eine Miene zu verzeihen und damit zu zeigen, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen und erst recht nach einem Kuss von ihr.  
Sie seufzte. Draco wusste, dass sie langsam erkannte, wie recht er doch hatte. Schließlich nickte sie. Wenn auch zögerlich, aber sie tat es.

„Draco...?", fragte sie dann.  
„Hm?"  
„Was... was ist das zwischen uns?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte mit einem Hauch Ironie. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Fühlt sich vielleicht... Liebe so an?"  
Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort auf die Zunge beißen wollen. Liebe? Für Hermione? Er selbst hatte diese Erkenntnis seinerseits doch hinauszögern, wenn nicht ganz vergessen wollen und nun brachte er es auch noch auf die Sprache? War er denn verrückt?  
Hermione senkte traurig den Blick und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe es vergessen..."

Überrascht hob Draco die Braue und ignorierte den inneren Kampf mit sich selbst, so gut es ging. „Wieso kann man dieses Gefühl vergessen?"  
„Weißt nicht... irgendwann vergisst man es."  
Er war sich nicht sicher ob es wirklich möglich war. Noch nie hatte er geliebt oder ein ähnliches Gefühl empfunden. Also war es in seiner Situation unmöglich zu beurteilen, doch irgendwie kam es ihm trotzdem seltsam vor. Gefühle einfach so vergessen?  
„Willst du noch immer Potter töten?", hackte er weiter nach.  
Sie nickte. „Er darf nicht Leben, verstehst du Draco? Er... er ist der Feind des Dunklen Lords. Meines Lords."  
„Wieso sagst du mir denn nicht endlich was mit dir geschehen ist? Niemals kannst du nur diese Rache nehmen wollen, weil er dich betrogen hat. Ich kenn dich nicht wirklich, aber gut genug um zu wissen, dass du deswegen noch lange nicht plötzlich alle deine Mitmenschen verraten würdest..."

Hermione sah ihn stumm an und Draco wusste, dass er nichts aus ihr herausbekommen würde. Schließlich seufzte er schwermütig und drückte ihr langsam einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wieder fragte er sich danach, wieso er das getan hatte, jedoch hielt er sich nicht lange damit auf, sich zu wundern. „Ich muss gehen...", murmelte er matt.  
„Hast du vielleicht einen Plan wie wir es ihnen beibringen wollen, dass ich noch lebe?"  
„Heißt das etwa, du machst mit?"  
Hermione nickte.  
„Okay, dann würde ich sagen du erzählst allen, dass du mit mir fliehen konntest, aber aus diesem besagten Grund nicht wieder zurück nach Hogwarts wolltest. Schließlich habe ich dich aber doch überreden können. In Ordnung?"  
Wieder nickte Hermione. „Okay"  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du vielleicht... nun ja... jetzt gleich mitkommst?"  
„Das geht nicht. Ich muss zuvor dem Dunklen Lord bescheid geben. Aber morgen früh bin ich bei dir, okay?"

„Gut, ich fr..." Draco hielt inne. Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen zu sagen, dass er sich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihr freute – wusste nicht einmal, wieso er das erwähnen wollte. Diese kleine Satz ging einfach so unter. Schon vieles hatte er in ihrer Gegenwart gesagt oder getan, doch dieser Satz blieb unausgesprochen. So langsam wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, wie viel sie ihm schon zu bedeuten schien... Er liebte sie anscheinend tatsächlich...

Es musste doch an Hermiones neuen Art liegen, denn für sie musste er kein guter Mensch sein. Ihr war es egal wie viele Menschen er schon umgebracht hatte und trotzdem aber wusste er, dass es falsch war... wenn keiner von ihnen wirklich im Grunde seines Herzens gut war – würde das alles nie eine Zukunft haben. Früher oder später... würde alles vorbei sein...

Draco wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und wollte schon apparieren, als plötzlich Hermione im letzten Augenblick aufsprang und ihm am Arm festhielt.  
„Ist noch was?", fragte er irritiert.  
„Hast du mir nicht gestern gesagt, ich soll aus eigenem Willen handeln."  
Er nickte langsam.  
„Ich will dich küssen. Bei dir sein. Dich in mir und bei mir spüren. Wieso will ich das? Sag es mir!"  
Draco konnte aber nur ein Kopfschütteln darauf erwidern. „Ich weiß nicht... ob es wirklich das ist... Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur... Lust?"

Die Hoffnung die eben noch in Hermiones Augen gemalt war, verschwand jäh. Zurück blieb Enttäuschung. Bittere Enttäuschung. Ihre Lippen hatten ein kleines „Oh" geformt und sie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. „Lust ist ein trauriger Grund um bei jemandem sein zu wollen", murmelte sie.  
Draco wollte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legen und sie am liebsten in die Arme schließen, aber es konnte es einfach nicht. Es wäre wieder einmal ein Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass sie ihm viel mehr bedeutete, als sie ihm eigentlich bedeuten soll. Stattdessen disapparierte er ohne etwas zu erwidern.

* * *

Weit entfernt war das Tropfen des Regens zu hören, der in regelmäßigen Abständen gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselten. Erschöpft öffnete Draco seine Lider und setzte sich gähnend auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es gegen vier war. Die Umrisse in seinem Zimmer nahm er nur undeutlich wahr. Als sein Blick dann aber auf seinen Sessel in der Ecke fiel, hätte er fast aufgeschrien. Gerade noch erkannte er, dass sich nicht um irgendeine unbekannte Person handelte, sondern um Hermione.

Sie lächelte. Zumindest glaubte er, sie tat es, denn im Dunklen war das schlecht auszumachen.  
„Morg'n", gähnte Draco. „Ziemlich früh, bist du immer um diese Zeit wach?"  
„Ja. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Nur vergessen, dass du vielleicht schlafen könntest, also wollte ich in dem Sessel warten."  
„Brauchst du nicht, wenn du willst kannst du herkommen." Inzwischen hatte er sich langsam daran gewöhnt Dinge – die in seinen Augen falsch waren – über die Lippen zu bringen. Er schaffte es langsam, dies zu ignorieren, denn dagegen ankämpfen wollte er nicht, aus welchem Grund auch immer...

Zu seiner Verwunderung stand Hermione sogar auf, kam zu ihm und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Draco schauerte als er ihren kalten Körper an seinem spürte. Fast schon hatte er die Befürchtung sie wäre am erfrieren. Trotzdem aber genoss er es ihr nahe zu sein.

„Ist Voldemort einverstanden mit unserem Plan?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend aneinander geschmiegt dagelegen waren.  
„Ja. Es hat mich Mühe gekostet, aber schließlich konnte ich ihn überzeugen."  
„Wieso hat es dich Mühe gekostet? Der Plan klingt doch gut. Hat er etwa Angst er würde dich verlieren?" Spott schwang in Dracos Stimme mit und er bemerkte, dass er Recht hatte, denn Hermione erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Wieso sollte er Angst haben? Du tust es doch aus freien Stücken."  
„Das tu ich auch."  
„Wieso verstehe ich dich dann nicht? Sag mir doch endlich wieso du das alles tust?"

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf weg. Wieder blieb sie still. Draco ärgerte das etwas, denn sobald die Sprache auf irgendetwas Unangenehmes kam, was sie nichts beantworteten wollte, schwieg sie einfach. Ganz so als wäre sie davon überzeugt, dass er seine Frage vielleicht irgendwann einmal vergessen würde, aber das würde er nicht und das wusste sie auch. Immerhin hatte er das alles schon etliche Male wissen wollen.

„Gut... dann eben nicht", seufzte Draco schließlich gnädig. „Dann sieh mich aber wenigstens an."  
Sanft drehte er ihr Gesicht zu sich und blickte tief in ihre braunen Augen. „Hast du Angst ihn wiederzusehen?"  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht genau... Was ist Angst?"  
Draco musste lächeln. „Willst du etwa die Starke spielen? Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht!"  
Ihre Miene regte sich aber nicht, sondern wurde eher verwirrter. „Wieso sollte ich dir etwas vorspielen? Sag mir doch... was ist Angst?"

Nachdenklich und etwas überrascht betrachtete er ihr fragendes, erwartungsvolles Gesicht. So langsam begann sie ihm unheimlich zu werden.  
„Das ist ein Witz, oder? Du kennst keine Angst?"  
„Nun ja", murmelte sie zögernd. „Ich habe dieses Wort schon oft gehört und genauso wie Liebe und so... doch... wie fühlt sich das an? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich es einmal wusste, aber jetzt alles vergessen habe."

Langsam strich Draco still über ihre Wange. Hermione war wirklich nicht mehr der Mensch, den er einmal zu kennen glaubte. Diese Frau vor ihm schien sich in ein vollkommen gefühls- und erinnerungsloses Wesen verwandelt zu haben. War es vielleicht Voldemort so möglich gewesen, über Hermione Kontrolle zu gewinnen? Hatte er ihr die Erinnerung an Empfindungen genommen?

„Hast du schon mal gedacht: Nein, das schaffe ich nicht? Dich einfach nur zurückziehen wollen?", fragte Draco.  
Hermione biss sich etwas auf die Lippe und nickte dann zögerlich. „Das denke ich, wenn ich an Harry denke."  
Ein bitteres Lächeln bereitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus. „Das nennt man Angst."  
„Und wie genau fühlt sich Liebe an?"  
Dieses Mal konnte Draco nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich das selbst nicht so genau weiß. Ich... ja, vielleicht habe ich es schon mal gefühlt... aber... sicher bin ich mir nicht."  
Neugier lag in ihren großen braunen Augen. „Welche Empfindungen haben dich den vermuten lassen, dass du liebst? Vielleicht... vielleicht empfinde ich ja so etwas für dich..."

Draco betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Er spürte wie etwas ihm fast die Kehle zuschnüren wollte. Diese Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, war einfach unmöglich, deswegen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Glaub mir, wir empfinden nicht Liebe füreinander."  
„Du hast für mich solche Gefühle gefühlt, die dich an Liebe erinnern? Dann sag mir doch endlich wie es ist! Wieso bist du dir dann so sicher, dass es nicht sein kann?"  
„Weil... weil... na ja..." Draco war hilflos. Hermione betrachtete ihn eindringlich und mit großen Augen. Schließlich war es ihm letztendlich doch unmöglich ihr auszuweichen. „Nun ja... spürst du immer ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn du mich siehst oder Herzklopfen sobald ich dich berühre? Durchströmt dich dann Hitze und Verlangen und schaffst du es einfach nicht mein Bild aus deinem Kopf zu bekommen, weil du den ganzen Tag an mich denken musst?"

„Ja", entgegnete sie wispernd.  
Wieder musste Draco lächeln. „Dann... glaube ich... das du mich..."  
„Ist es denn so schlimm für dich dieses Gefühl zu erwidern, dass du es nicht mal aussprechen kannst und stattdessen einfach davon abzulenken versuchst?", unterbrach Hermione ihn plötzlich bitter.   
Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen. „Wie?"  
„Du liebst mich, willst es aber überhaupt nicht. Das spüre ich! Wieso, ist das so? Bin ich in deinen Augen etwa so schlimm?"  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht... es ist nur... weißt du, es ist komisch plötzlich etwas für einen Menschen zu empfinden, denn man eigentlich all die letzten Jahre gehasst hatte."

„Hass...? Stimmt, wir haben uns gehasst. Es ist irgendwie komisch, sich das jetzt vorzustellen."  
„Du weißt was Hass ist?", fragte Draco überrascht und hob die Braue.  
„Ja." Eifrig nickte Hermione. „Mylord hat mit erklärt was Hass ist. Er sagt, Hass ist die Konzentration alles Bösen, was man für eine Lebewesen oder eine Welt empfinden kann."  
„Und kennst du auch die Wut?"  
Wieder nickte Hermione. „Ja, so fühle ich für Harry. Er meinte, dieses Gefühl würde man Wut nennen."  
„Aber Voldemort hat dir nie erklärt was Liebe oder Angst ist?"  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hat er nie. Von Liebe und Angst habe ich manchmal aus Büchern gehört, aber nicht mal da ist es richtig beschrieben worden."  
„Welche Bücher liest du denn?"

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und begann nachdenklich zu überlegen. „Na ja, viele Geschichtsbücher, Krimis, Horrorromane, Thriller und noch ein paar andere Sachen."  
„Romanzen?"   
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mylord erlaubt mir diese Bücher nicht."  
Während dieser Unterhaltung mit Hermione wurde Draco sich immer überzeugter davon, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte. Voldemort hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Hermione vergessen zu lassen, welche positiven Gefühle sie empfindet und die negativen stattdessen verstärkt. Irgendwie musste er es auch geschafft haben ihr das Gewissen zu nehmen.

„Hast du schon viele Menschen umgebracht?", wollte Draco plötzlich wissen.  
„Wieso interessiert dich das?"  
„Was hast du dabei immer gefühlt?", fragte er und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn du in ihre Augen sahst? Manche sehen dich mit einem leeren Blick an, andere haben Tränen darin und wieder andere blicken dir stark entgegen. Aber am Ende haben sie alle keine Chance. Was spürst du, wenn du diese Menschen tötest?"  
„Mein Herz tut dann weh. Ich fühle mich komisch. Aber nicht gut komisch, sondern schlecht. Ist es vielleicht wirklich schlecht?"  
Draco nickte langsam. „Es ist mehr als schlecht. Wer Menschen tötet hat keine reine Seele mehr, sondern sind von Schuld beladen. Du und ich... wir werden irgendwann in der Hölle landen... Jetzt ist es aber schon zu spät um das zu verhindern. Voldemort... hat überhaupt keine Seele mehr. Er hat sie schon längst verloren. Jetzt ist er einfach nur noch ein Monster."

„Ist er wirklich so schlimm? Früher habe ich Hass für ihn empfunden... jetzt aber scheint es wie verschwunden."  
„Du bist einfach nur geblendet. Er hat viele Familien zerstört und Unschuldige getötet und das alles, weil er glaubt seine Opfer wäre es nicht würdig zu leben. Ich dachte auch einmal, dass es nicht würdige Menschen geben würde. Aber... das ist ein Irrtum. Mehr als ein Irrtum."  
„Wieso mache ich plötzlich so viel falsch und tue es jetzt immer noch? Auch wenn du mir die ganze Zeit sagst er sei ein Mörder... Ich kann dir irgendwie nicht glauben, obwohl ich es will."  
„Irgendwann wirst du es erkennen."

„Ich ändere aber nichts an meinem Vorhaben." Plötzlich schwang in ihrer Stimme wieder Kälte mit. Eiserne Kälte. „Voldemort hat damit nichts zu tun, Draco. Ich habe das Gefühl... das Harry es nicht würdig ist... zu leben. Er hat es einfach nicht verdient und es gibt noch viele andere Menschen, die es auch nicht verdient haben... Ich werde sie weiter töten, damit ich ihm dienen kann..."  
„Vielleicht wirst auch du irgendwann mal merken, dass du im Irrtum bist", war das einzige was Draco noch darauf erwiderte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sonst noch auf sie einreden konnte.  
Er grub seinen Kopf in ihr langes Haar und drückte ihren zierlichen Körper noch enger an seinen. „Gute Nacht. Morgen gehen wir gleich als erstes zu Dumbledore."

* * *

„Professor?", fragte Draco in den Raum hinein, nachdem er geklopft hatte.  
Der alte Zauberer Dumbledore saß, wie immer schwer beschäftigt, hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte freundlich als er ihn erblickte. „Draco. Freut mich dich zu sehen. Setzt dich doch."  
Langsam trat Draco in das Büro, ließ aber die Türe offen. „Ja... aber ich bin nicht der Grund wieso ich hier bin. Sondern..."

Hermione erschien im Türrahmen. Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. So überrascht sah man ihn selten. Normalerweise wirkte er immer, als würde er schon längst wissen, was vor sich geht. Nun aber konnte man das nicht behaupten.  
„Beim Barte des Merlin... oh mein Gott... Hermione?"  
Hermione nickte zaghaft und lächelte schüchtern. Draco warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen schien sie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch geworden zu sein. Er musste anerkennend zugeben, sie spielte ihre Rolle wirklich gut, falls es nicht echt wäre.  
„Ja Professor. Ich bin's."

„Die zweite Überraschung innerhalb einer Woche. So langsam glaube ich macht mein Herz das nicht mehr mit", meinte der Zauberer entgeistert. „Aber, wie dumm von mir...! Setz dich doch... setz dich doch."  
Dumbledore deutete mit seiner langen alten Hand auf den Stuhl ihr Gegenüber.  
„Dann gehe ich jetzt mal", meinte Draco und Dumbledore nickte, fügte jedoch noch ein paar Wörtchen hinzu.  
„Ja... aber Draco... bitte bereite die anderen etwas darauf vor. Ich glaube es wäre nicht gut, wenn ihr sie auch so überrascht wie mich eben."  
„Wird gemacht, Professor."

* * *

Dieses Mal war die Große Halle nicht so voll, wie die letzten Tage zuvor. Viele Mitglieder befanden sich gerade bei einer Mission. So zum Beispiel die Weasley-Schwester, der Werwolf und McGonagall. Draco hatte Glück. Potter und sein ehemaliges Wiesel waren bereits hier und so musste er nicht lange darauf waren, um ihnen diese Nachricht unter die Nase zu reiben. Tief in seinem Inneren brannte er schon darauf ihr bescheuertes Gesicht zu sehen und er hatte auch schon ganz genau geplant wie er ihnen die tot geglaubte Hermione präsentierte. Er wusste, dass es ziemlich boshaft von ihm war, trotzdem aber würde er es in vollen Zügen genießen.

„Morgen", begrüßte er die beiden mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.  
Prompt bekam er missbilligende Blicke geschenkt.  
„Malfoy, kannst du nicht nach mir zum Frühstück gehen, dann würde ich deine Fresse nicht ertragen müssen", meinte Ron genervt.  
„Nun, dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen. Aber ehrlich gesagt ich freue mich dich zu sehen und auch die Potter", meinte er mit einem Kopfnicken in seine Richtung. „denn... nun..." Draco wusste nicht genau wie er es erklären sollte. Gleich mit der Sprache herausrücken? Es wäre doch aber auch ganz nett diese Szene noch ein bisschen zu genießen. Dracos Blick fiel wieder einmal auf das Bild Hermiones an der Wand. „Heute Nacht wieder deine große Liebe beweint, Potter?"

Harry, der gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse genommen hatte, stellte sie unter einem lauten Klirren wieder auf den Untersatz. „Halt dein Maul, Malfoy", fauchte er.  
„Weißt du... deine Geschichte gestern war ziemlich rührend. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und natürlich musste ich auch gleich wissen, was sie davon hält."  
„Malfoy, wenn du jetzt nicht endlich dein Maul hältst, dann werde ich es dir stopfen!"

Draco ignorierte aber seine Drohung, denn in diesem Augenblick entdeckte er Hermione am Eingang der Großen Halle. Er grinste ihr freudig zu, stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber, wohl wissend, das Potters und Weasleys Blick noch immer wie gebannt auf ihm ruhten. „Morgen, meine Süße", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr, dann küsste er sie heiß und innig.  
Potter und Weasley mussten jetzt wohl überlegen welcher der größte Schock für sie war. Hermione leben zu wissen, oder zu erkennen, dass sie anscheinend etwas mit ihm angefangen hatte...

* * *

_TBC_


	8. Ruptured

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **D.V.G.M.1** und **GossiP Girl16**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Ruptured

„_Egal wie sehr Menschen meinen zu wissen was sie tun,  
können sie trotzdem nie in Frieden ruh'n.  
Das ist auch gut so, denn der Mensch ist nicht perfekt.  
Es gibt immer noch mehr Schwächen, die er in sich entdeckt."_

* * *

„_Morgen meine Süße", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr, dann küsste er sie heiß und innig. Potter und Weasley mussten jetzt wohl überlegen welcher der größte Schock für die beiden war. Hermione leben zu wissen, oder zu erkennen, dass sie anscheinend etwas mit ihm angefangen hatte... _

* * *

Es krachte. Draco löste sich wieder von Hermiones Lippen und wandte sich zu den beiden um. Sie waren anscheinend so schnell aufgesprungen, so dass ihre Stühle lauthals umgefallen waren. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich pures Entsetzten, während sie mit langsam Schritten – wohl immer noch im Glauben es sei ein Traum – auf die beiden zukamen.

„Hermione...", wisperte Ron mit einem vollkommen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. Man könnte wirklich meinen, er würde denken, es stünde ein Geist vor ihm.

Draco allerdings interessierte das nicht weiter, sondern musterte Potter neugierig und kam nicht umhin sich ein kleines Lächeln der Schadenfreude zu unterdrücken. Ihm hatte es vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen und er fand es verständlich, immerhin wusste er nicht genau wie er reagiert hätte, wenn er seine tot geglaubte Freundin nach einem Jahr in den Armen seines – nicht gerade besten Freundes – wiederfinden würde. Wahrscheinlich war das nicht gerade die langsame Vorbereitung gewesen, um die Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte.

Hermione hastete auf Ron zu und umarmte ihn glücklich. Der erwiderte ihre Umarmung nicht, sondern starrte einfach auf die Stelle, an der sie eben gestanden hatte. Harrys Augenpaar allerdings ruhten auf Draco. Das Smaragdgrün darin wirkte leer und vollkommen ausdruckslos. Er schien in ein tiefes Loch aus Unglauben, Verwirrtheit und vollkommener Verzweiflung gefallen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich brach sein – ohnehin schon ziemlich angeknackstes Herz – gerade zum zweiten Mal in zwei.

„Hermione...", fand Ron wieder seine Sprache, „... du... lebst?"  
Hermione löste die Umarmung und sah ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen. „Ja... ich hab dich so vermisst... oh Ron!"

Ein zweites Mal fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Harry beobachtete die Szenen zwischen den beiden nicht, sondern fixierte immer noch Draco, hörte aber aufmerksam zu. Plötzlich löste er sich aus seiner Trance und schlürfte an den beiden und Draco vorbei – diesen jedoch rammte er noch mit voller Wucht – bevor er die Große Halle verließ.

Draco sah Harry mit hochgezogener Braune hinterher. Hermione hatte ihn vollkommen ignoriert und das schien für diesen sogar schlimmer zu sein, als die Tatsache, dass sie anscheinend mit ihm zusammen war. Wenn man das was die beiden hatten, überhaupt als „Beziehung" bezeichnen konnte. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, für Harry brach gerade die Welt ein zweites Mal zusammen.

Kurz warf er einen Blick auf Hermione und Ron, welche sich noch immer in den Armen lagen, und rannte dann kurz entschlossen Potter hinterher. Er wusste nicht genau wieso er das tat. Vielleicht, weil er trotz seiner Schadenfreunde auch Schuld fühlte? Nicht, da er und Hermione ihn gerade aus allen Wolken geholt hatten, sondern, weil sein Plan an seinem Verrat mit jeder Sekunde immer mehr Form annahm. Bald schon würde der Tag kommen, an dem er ihm bewusst als Feind gegenüber stehen würde.

Draco lag eigentlich nichts an Potters Wohl am Herzen, aber er hatte ihm glauben wollen... vertrauen wollen... Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm Leid getan hatte, als er ihn gestern beschuldigte, er würde nicht auf ihrer Seite stehen.  
Bis jetzt gab es nicht viele Menschen, die ihm vertrauen wollten, ohne ihn davor auf die Probe gestellt zu haben und das machte ihn für Draco widerwillig sympathisch.

* * *

„Aber... wo warst du die ganze Zeit?!", stieß Ron atemlos hervor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh das nicht! Wie bist du nur den Todessern entkommen?"

Hermione senkte ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn matt an. Rons blaue Augen glitzerten sie über glücklich an. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sogar meinen er wäre den Tränen nahe. Es war wirklich ein wunderschönes Gefühl ihn wiederzusehen, denn sie hatte ihn wirklich vermisst. Trotzdem aber tat ihr auch leid, ihm nun diese ganze Lüge auftischen zu müssen. Doch Rache an Harry, bedeutete auch unweigerlich Verrat an Ron und das musste einfach sein...

„Ich bin den Todessern nicht entkommen", entgegnete Hermione ihm. „Sie haben mich gefangen genommen."  
Rons Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Du... du wurdest gefoltert?"  
Hermione nickte. „Aber ich habe es geschafft zu entkommen. Mit Dracos Hilfe."  
Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und seine Augen wurden kalt. Mit diesen Worten schien er eine Erinnerung an Hermione zu wecken, die er gerade durch ihre plötzliche Auferstehung überhaupt nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte. „Du hast ihn eben ... _geküsst_."

Das _geküsst_, hatte er fast gespuckt. Alleine die Vorstellung schien ihm alle Haare zu Berge stehen lassen. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht das ist... wo nach es ausgesehen hat?"  
Schuldbewusst senkte Hermione ihren Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Nein... ich kann es dir nicht sagen, denn dann würde ich lügen."  
Wieder trat Ron einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Seine Miene wirkte mit jeder Sekunde schockierter. „Aber Hermione!", rief er aus. „Das ist ... Malfoy! Du hasst ihn doch und ich hasse ihn und... und er tut das..."

Ron wollte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Harry werfen, doch dieser war verschwunden. „Wo ist er?", fragte er irritiert und sah dann auf die Stelle an der Draco gestanden hatte. Der jedoch, war auch weg.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und ihre Tonlage wurde bitter. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es mir vollkommen egal wo Harry ist."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Ron sie. „Er... er hat dich vermisst. Weißt du... nun ja, nach deinem Tod – wir dachten alle du seiest es – habe ich nicht sonderlich viele Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Ich gab ihm die Schuld und denke auch immer noch er ist Schuld daran, dass du gefangen genommen wurdest, deswegen fällt es mir besonders schwer das zu sagen... aber... Er hatte gelitten und liebt..."

Ron verstummt bei dem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck Hermiones. Sie wandte ihren Kopf ab. „Soll er doch leiden. Mir ist es auch vollkommen egal ob er nun auch darunter leidet, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin, dann weiß er wenigstens wie das ist."  
Ron betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber Malfoy! Bist du denn verrückt geworden!? Ich meine... wäre es jemand anderes, dann würde ich es ja verstehen! Doch er?"  
„Ron...", rief Hermione eindringlich. „tut mir Leid, ich will deine Meinung zu diesem Thema aber nicht hören... er hat mir das Leben gerettet, verstehst du das nicht?"

„Das mag ja sein, doch... weißt du... wenn ich jetzt nicht geglaubt hätte, dass du Tod gewesen bist und dich für ein Jahr nicht gesehen hätte... dann wäre ich wirklich sauer auf dich, aber ich kann es so nicht sein. Malfoy ist ein Mistkerl und er hat dir – genauso wie mir – so lange das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. So etwas kann ich nicht einfach verzeihen... und an deiner Stelle würde ich mir überlegen, ob er es auch wirklich wert ist, dass du ihm verziehen hast..."

* * *

Draco fand Harry im Flur Richtung Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lehnte gegen die Wand und starrte finster zur die Decke. Als er Dracos Schritte wahrnahm regte er sich aber kein bisschen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, du hast auf mich gewartet", meinte Draco spöttisch. „Willst du etwa mit gezucktem Zauberstab auf mich losgehen oder vielleicht gleich mit der Faust? Ich muss sagen, aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass ein Kampf mit der Faust immer effektiver ist, wenn man Aggressionen abbauen will."

Harry wandte seinen Blick von der Decke ab und sah ihm boshaft entgegen. „Du hast Recht, am liebsten würde ich dir jetzt deine ätzende Fresse einschlagen. Aber ich mache es nicht, denn ich besitze noch einen Funken Ehre. Das Einzige was ich will, ist dir viel Spaß zu wünschen."  
Draco hob die Braune. „Spaß? Nun, denn hatte ich mit deiner kleinen Freundin schon und ich muss sagen, es war wirklich ein Vergnügen."

Ein kleiner Muskel regte sich in den Gesichtszügen Harrys. Aber nur für eine klitzekleine Sekunde, die es aber trotzdem geschafft hatte, all seine Enttäuschung und Wut zu verraten.

So schnell wie Harrys Maske aber gefallen war, saß sie auch wieder fest. „Muss dir anscheinend wirklich Spaß machen, abgenutzte Dinge von anderen zu übernehmen?" „Nennst du sie wirklich abgenutzt? Nun... ihr scheint euch wohl beide zu hassen was?" Draco lächelte spöttisch. „Weißt du Potter... du kannst sagen was du willst, aber du kannst mir nicht vorspielen, dass sie dir nichts bedeutet und erst Recht nicht nach unserem gestrigen Gespräch. Von ihr aber – und das meine ich wirklich ernst, weil ich um dein Wohl besorgt bin – würde ich mich fern halten."

„Wieso? Kommt dann etwa der eifersüchtige Malfoy daher, um sein Territorium zu markieren?", höhnte Harry.  
Draco schüttelte bitter lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde ganz bestimmt nichts tun, denn ich weiß genau, dass keine Gefahr besteht, aber Hermione würde wahrscheinlich anders auf deine Nähe reagieren, als du es in Erinnerung hast. Potter... glaub mir... es soll dir nur eine Warnung sein... Sie ist nicht mehr der Mensch, den du mal kanntest."

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern musterte ihn kühl. Draco wandte sich ab und schritt die Treppe zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum empor. In seinen Augen hatte er schon genug gesagt, immerhin wollte er nicht, dass vielleicht am Ende noch Voldemort auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde. Potter war gewarnt und jetzt lag es an ihm was er daraus machte und ob er diese Warnung ernst nahm. Er würde es aber nicht tun, das wusste Draco genau, denn er würde es auch nicht machen...

* * *

„Anscheinend immer noch die Alte, was?", erklang eine grinsende Stimme.  
Verwundert hob Hermione den Kopf und erkannte wie Draco hinter einem der Bücherregale hervorgenommen war und sie neckend musterte. Sie erwiderte seine Worte mit einem Lächeln und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„Da bist du nicht mal einen Tag wieder hier und man könnte meinen, dass du die Zeit mit den anderen verbringen willst, und dann sitzt du hier einsam und verlassen in der Bibliothek und liest."

„Stimmt, ich habe die anderen vermisst, doch ich will lernen", entgegnete sie. „Hier habe ich die Möglichkeit alles über die Gefühle zu lernen, über die ich einfach keine Ahnung habe."  
Draco hob die Braune und schwieg für ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich. „Du hast das Wiesel wirklich vermisst, nicht wahr? Und wahrscheinlich auch deine anderen Freunde, wieso aber Potter nicht?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Der Streit zwischen Harry und mir, hat mit den anderen nichts zu tun. Nur weil ich mich an ihm rächen will, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich keine Freundschaft für die anderen empfinde."  
„Wieso versuchst du dann deine verlorenen Gefühle aus trockenen staubigen Büchern zu lernen? Hermione..." Draco kam näher auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr herab, während sich seine Handflächen auf dem Tisch abstützten. „Voldemort hat dir nicht deine Gefühle genommen und wahrscheinlich auch nicht deine Erinnerungen an diese. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um deine Freunde geht. Du hast einfach nur dieses eine Jahr damit verbracht, Harry zu vergessen und dich in den ganzen Hass hineinzusteigern, so dass du vollkommen vergessen hast, was in deinem Herzen wirklich geschieht, weil du es einfach nur vergessen wolltest. Du bist vor dem Schmerz weggerannt. Vor der Hilflosigkeit und der Angst. Harry hat dir sehr weh getan und du hast einfach nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gesehen glücklich zu sein, aber du musst dieses Gefühl des Glücks wieder finden, sonst – ich weiß es einfach – wirst du vielleicht elend zu Grunde gehen..."

Während dieser Worte waren Hermiones Augen immer ängstlicher geworden. Es nachdem Draco verstummt war, merkte er, dass sie zitterte.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick blickte sie ihn einfach nur so an, dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprang auf. „Verdammt noch mal!", schrie Hermione plötzlich.  
Erschrocken weiteten sich Dracos Augen. Mit so einer Reaktion ihrerseits hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brüst verschränkt und funkelte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen zornig an.

„Aber-?", wollte Draco verwirrt entgegen, wurde aber dabei von ihr unterbrochen. „Nichts aber! Ich will das nicht, hörst du? Die ganze Zeit muss ich mir das mitanhören, von wegen verlorene Gefühle und so, und es stimmt ja auch. Ich habe etwas verloren und will es wiederfinden, aber nicht auf diese Weise! Ich weiß was du im Schilde führst! Du willst mich einfach nur von meinem Plan abbringen und mich dem Dunklen Lord entziehen! Aber ich werde nicht wieder so wie früher, verstehst du? Dieses Leben, dass ich jetzt führe, habe ich mir ausgesucht und es macht mich glücklich! Ich bin zufrieden mit mir und will mich auch nicht ändern. Sicher habe ich die anderen vermisst, doch wirklich meine Freunde kann ich sie nicht mehr nennen, denn „Freundschaft" ist einfach nur ein Wort. Nur ein Wort für mich, ohne jegliche Bedeutung! Verstehst du? Hör verdammt noch mal auf damit, die ganze Zeit auf mich einzureden, als wäre ich dem Tod nahe. Ich atme, kann sprechen und auch fühlen und alles was geschieht, geschieht weil ich es so will. Ich mag für dich Liebe empfinden, doch ich weiß auch eins: Wenn es darauf ankäme, würde ich nicht zögern und deinem Leben ein Ende setzten und solltest du unseren Plan auf irgendeine Weise gefährden, ist dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen."

Draco stierte Hermione vollkommen entgeistert an. Noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen, welche Reaktion sie auf seine Worte gezeigt hatte. Widerwillig rannte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war komisch ein Mädchen vor sich stehen zu sehen, das sagte, sie würde ihn zwar lieben doch wenn es darauf ankäme ihn umbringen und noch viel komischer war, dass ihn das so aus der Bahn werfen zu schien.  
Automatisch trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Okay wie du meinst", sprach er fast wie von selbst. „Dann sieh doch zu wie du alleine klar kommst. Aber wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich mir einfach nur noch leid tun."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab. Den schweren Kloß in seinem Hals ignorierte Draco, genauso wie den Schmerz, welcher sich langsam in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte.  
Hermione machte keine Anstalt ihn aufzuhalten, geschweige denn, ihm etwas nachzurufen, stattdessen setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz und blätterte in dem Buch weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wenn Draco sich aber umgedreht hätte, hätte er vielleicht gesehen, wie Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten. Tränen, die ihr schon lange nicht mehr über die Wange gerollt waren...

* * *

Müde starrte Ginny Weasley aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Wasserperlen die langsam an der Scheibe herunterrannten und sich mit den anderen verbanden, um dann als eine Einheit bis zum Ende weiterzufließen. Nun wartete sie schon fast den halben Tag, doch von einer Eule am Himmel, die ihr alles erklären würde, war einfach nicht die Spur und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie ziemlich beleidigt darüber.

Jeder würde sich in ihrem Falle hintergangen vorkommen, immerhin passierte es nicht jeden Tag, dass plötzlich der eigene Plan, durch eine andere Person so urplötzlich, der des anderen werden würde.  
Heute Morgen. Oh, wie war der Hass in ihrem Herzen groß, als sie plötzlich ihr Gesicht wiedergesehen hatte. Als sie die Große Halle betreten wollte und sah, dass sie in Rons Armen lag, hatte sie für ein paar Sekunden inne gehalten und mit einem entsetzten Gesicht die Situation beobachtet, bis sie sich schließlich abgewandt hatte.

Noch nie hatte sie Harry so voller Schmerz erlebt. Nicht mal bei ihrer „Scheinbeerdigung" und erst Recht nicht, als sie und er sich damals voneinander getrennt hatten. Natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein?  
Niemals hätte Harry sie so sehr geliebt, wie Ginny ihn.  
Niemals hätte er so gelitten, wie Ginny und niemals hätte er sich von diesem Leiden zu so einer Tat verleiten lassen, wie Ginny.

Hermione war ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Ginny hatte sie über alles geliebt und immer bewundert. Mit Fug und Recht konnte man sogar behaupten, dass sie mehr als eine beste Freundin war. Sie war wie eine große Schwester gewesen. Ein Teil ihrer Familie und der Teil, dem sie immer alle Sorgen und Probleme anvertraut hatte.

Auch wenn Ginny wusste, dass es in Hermiones Falle nie so gewesen war. Sie war nicht ihre beste Freundin gewesen, denn Hermione hatte sie meist nur als die kleine Schwester Rons angesehen. Die Schwester eines ihrer besten Freunde. Natürlich, wird man da nicht für richtig voll genommen.  
Wenn Hermione Probleme hatte, schob sie sie meist lange vor sich her, bis sie dann endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte. Aber dann war nicht Ginny es, denen sie es erzählte, sondern es waren Ron oder Harry.

Geheimnisse ihrerseits wurden gleich Ginny immer erzählt, doch nur deswegen, weil es sich meist um „Mädchenkram" handelte, denn die beiden nicht verstehen würden. Ginny hatte es selbst immer als etwas traurig empfunden, so von ihr wahrgenommen zu werden, doch sie nie richtig darauf angesprochen.

Nie im Leben wäre es ihr eingefallen Hermione zu kritisieren. Nicht weil sie Angst vor ihrer Reaktion gehabt hätte, sondern einfach nur deswegen, weil Hermione immer – in jedem Bereich – so viel besser gewesen war als sie. Hermione hatte eine Ausstrahlung die verzaubern konnte, ein reines Herz, wie es kein anderer Mensch je besaß, war unheimlich hübsch und doch immer bescheiden und zurückhaltend. Sie war so stolz und mutig wie ein Löwe und hatte ein selbstbewusstes Durchsetzungsvermögen und die Intelligenz, die sie nie gehabt hatte.

Hermione war in allem perfekt...

Aber Perfektion war genauso wie auch Schönheit vergänglich. Diese perfekte Hermione mit dem reinen Herzen und dem unheimlichen Stolz gab es nun nicht mehr. Sie war gebrochen und würde nie wieder diese Frau werden, welche sie einmal gewesen war.  
Ginny wusste, dass Harry versuchen würde Hermione zurückzugewinnen und ihr war auch bewusst, er würde bei ihr auf Granit beißen. Aber nicht, weil er sie einfach zu sehr verletzt hatte...

Schließlich war Ginny des Wartens leid. Sie stand entschlossen auf und schloss die Vorhänge. Es war nicht spät – erst zwei Uhr Nachmittags – doch sie musste alle Kräfte für heute Nacht sammeln und das bedeutet, dass sie sich auch die Müdigkeit von der Seele schlafen und den Kopf von der Vergangenheit freibekommen musste...

* * *

„Hermione!"

Noch niemals zuvor hatte Hermione so etwas erlebt. Genauso wie Ron hatte nun auch die sonst immer so beherrschte Professor McGonagall – kaum das sie in die Große Halle zum Abendessen getreten war – die Arme um sie geschlossen und fest an sich gedrückt. Hatte sie allerdings bei Ron nur angenommen Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen, konnte sie doch nun mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass Minerva McGonagall, ihre alte Verwandlungs-Lehrerin, wirklich weinte.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall sie wieder losgelassen hatte, versuchte sie sich die Tränen unauffällig aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, aber es gelangt nicht wirklich. „Albus hat uns natürlich schon alles erzählt", erklärte sie schniefend. „Aber wirklich glauben konnte ich es nicht. Mein Gott, wir dachten wirklich alle, Sie wären tot."

Auch ein weiterer Lehrer nahm sie nach McGonagall in den Arm, wenn auch nicht ganz so herzzerreißend, aber liebevoll und freundschaftlich. Remus Lupin.  
Er lächelte anerkennend. „Du bist wirklich eine fabelhafte Hexe Hermione. Gegen Voldemort ankommen und ihm auch noch zu entkommen muss man erst mal schaffen."

Bei diesen Worten merkte Hermione wie sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf regte. Doch ihre Worte waren so leise, dass sie sie nicht verstand und das war auch gut so. Das schlechte Gefühl in ihrem Magen genügte ihr vollkommen. Es musste nicht auch noch jemanden geben, der ihr auf Schritt und Tritt einredete, ihr Handeln wäre falsch.

Severus Snape war der letzte, heute anwesende Lehrer. Er nahm sie nicht in den Arm, worüber sie natürlich keineswegs überrascht war, sondern nickte einfach nur kurz, fast unmerklich, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Hermione setzte sich ebenfalls in die Runde, bestehend aus den drei Lehrern, Albus Dumbledore, Ron, Harry und Draco. Wieder machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihr breit. _Alles deine Feinde_, sagte sie zu sich selbst, und doch hast du sie gerne...  
Den Blick Harrys ignorierte sie geschickt. Einerseits aus dem Grunde, weil sie befürchtete, ihm dann gleich an die Gurgel springen zu müssen und andererseits deswegen, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt damit war, Draco anzusehen.

Er aber erwiderte ihn nicht und Hermione wusste auch, dass er ihr ihren Ausraster ziemlich übel nahm. Trotzdem aber tat es ihr nicht leid, denn sie hatte wirklich jedes Wort ernst gemeint...

* * *

_TBC_


	9. Longing

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **aleksandramalfoy**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Longing

„_Für den Menschen den man wirklich liebt,  
wäre man sogar ein Dieb.  
Doch nicht einer der Unglück bringt,  
sondern einer, der Tränen nimmt..."_

* * *

Es war zum Verrückt werden. Seit einer Woche war seine tot geglaubte, große Liebe, Hermione nun wieder in Hogwarts und Harry hatte es bis jetzt nicht ein einzige Mal geschafft mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie zu finden war nicht schwierig, doch so schnell wie sie da war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden.  
Er wusste, dass Hermione nicht mit ihm reden wollte, trotzdem aber konnte er es nicht verstehen. Letztendlich konnte er an seinem Tun vor einem Jahr nichts mehr ändern und sicher war es auch immer noch bitter für sie, dennoch hätte er ihr so viel zu sagen gehabt.

Harry hätte ihr versuchen wollen zu erklären – auch wenn er es selbst nicht genau wusste - warum es zu diesem Ausrutscher mit Ginny kam, wollte ihr erzählen wie sehr er sie vermisst hat und schließlich wie viel sie ihm immer noch bedeutet.   
Letztlich gab es aber auch noch einen ganz großen schwarzen Fleck zwischen ihnen beiden, der seine Schatten warf. Draco Malfoy.

Noch immer nicht ging es nicht in Harrys Verstand, wie Hermione nur jetzt zu ihm gehören konnte. Er war aber fest davon überzeugt, dass sich die beiden nicht wirklich liebten. Ja, vielleicht empfand Malfoy etwas für sie – so schwer es doch vorzustellen war, was man allerdings seinen Blicken immer wieder entnehmen konnte – doch seitdem die beiden zusammen waren, gab es – bis auf Hermiones Ankunft – keinerlei öffentliche Wortwechsel, geschweige auch nur den Austausch von Zuneigung. Harry musste es wissen, denn sobald er mit ihnen im selben Raum war, schaffte er es einfach nicht seine Augen von ihnen zu lösen.

Inzwischen war ihm aber klar, dass der Grund, wieso Hermione ihm aus dem Weg ging, Malfoy sein musste und genau das ließ ihn wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Sie war schon immer ein guter Mensch gewesen und versuche sich in allen Lagen erkenntlich zu zeigen, während sie immer darauf bedacht war, die Menschen so gerecht wie möglich zu behandeln. Vielleicht war sie nur aus diesem Grund mit Malfoy zusammen, um ihm Dankbarkeit für seine Rettung an ihr entgegenzubringen?  
Wenn das der Fall war, dann musste sie Harry ja noch lieben, denn würde sie wirklich aus vollem Herzen bei Malfoy sein, würde ihr seine Nähe nichts ausmachen...

Müde legte Harry das Buch beiseite und stützte die Arme auf den Tisch, während er seine Schläfen massierte. Wie oft er diese Theorie nun schon durchgekaut hatte, war im Schleierhaft, aber sie hatte für ihn die Form eines kleinen Strohhalms, der ihn wieder glücklich machen konnte.  
Das war auch der Grund, wieso er hier in der Bibliothek saß. Schon immer war es Hermiones Lieblingsort gewesen – ihre Zufluchtsstätte und der Platz im Schloss, an dem sie wirklich zu Hause war. Im ganzen letzten Jahr hatte er hier nicht einen Fuß reingesetzt, denn die Erinnerungen an sie waren hier deutlich stärker als in irgendeinem anderen Teil der dunklen Gemäuer. Jetzt aber war sie zurück und er wartete nur darauf, dass sie endlich in die Bibliothek kam und dieses Mal würde er mit ihr reden können, koste es was es wolle!

* * *

„Was soll das?", fragte Hermione kalt und stieß sich von dem Bücherregal des Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraumes ab. „Dieser Plan ist Schwachsinn, Malfoy."  
Draco ließ sich aber von ihren Gegenwert nicht im geringsten beeindrucken. Er hatte damit gerechnet, wenn er sie auch ein wenig aggressiver darauf eingeschätzt hat.  
„Was soll was? Er wollte das wir einen Plan entwickeln und jetzt haben wir ihn. Du weißt genau so gut, dass wir einen besseren nicht haben und außerdem bist du doch genau deswegen hier. Oder hast du jetzt vielleicht Angst bekommen?"

Er grinste mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln Hermione entgegen, welches zugleich auch voller Kälte war. In Wahrheit war er genau so wenig scharf auf diesen Plan wie sie, doch es sollte ein Test werden. Ein Test für sie, damit er endlich sehen konnte, woran er bei ihr war.

„Ich werde nicht mit Potter in die Kiste steigen", entgegnete sie.  
Langsam erhob sich Draco aus seinem Sessel, schritt auf Hermione zu und stützte sich, an der Wand über ihr ab, so damit er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Weißt du was, Granger? Ich habe es satt", erwiderte er ihr bitter. „Deine ewigen Spielchen gehen mir so langsam auf die Nerven und ich glaube inzwischen solltest du dich mal entschieden haben, was du willst. Entweder Potter töten oder ihn am Leben lassen, denn ich will endlich meine Ruhe vor Voldemort und dir haben."

Für ein paar Sekunden entgegnete Hermione nichts, sondern sah ihn einfach nur finster an, dann aber meinte sie spöttisch: „Ich dachte du liebst mich?"  
Draco lachte kalt auf und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Liebe? Das habe ich nie gesagt, Granger. Kann sein das ich etwas für dich fühle, doch ich lass mich nicht verarschen und erst recht nicht von so einem kleinen Schlammblut wie dir. Wir töten Potter dann hat sich die Sache für mich erledigt."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich verarschen soll?"  
Bei jeder anderen hätte eine solche Frage etwas verzweifelt geklungen, wenn sie unbedingt mit dem Menschen zusammen sein wollte, den sie liebte. Hermione jedoch brachte das genauso eisig über die Lippen, wie jedes ihrer Worte.  
„Granger, ich habe keine Lust mit dir weiter über irgendwelche albernen Dinge zu diskutieren. Kannst du dich etwa nicht an unser Gespräch vor ein paar Tagen erinnern? Du sagtest, dass du mich ohne zu zögern opfern würdest, wenn man jemanden aber wirklich liebt, dann tut man das nicht, oder? Wieso sollte ich dir denn so ein Gefühl entgegenbringen, wenn du es auch nicht tust?"

Mit jedem weiteren Wort spürte Draco, wie die Wut in ihm immer größer zu werden schien. Wenn sie ihm nicht so viel bedeuten würde – und da war er sich sicher – hätte er schon längst zugeschlagen. In seinen Augen wollte sie zwar Rache an Potter, doch letztendlich fehlte ihr der Mut um diese Sache durchzuziehen und genau das würde ihn wiederum vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie so jemand wie dieses Mädchen vor ihm – zwar hart in Worten, doch schwach in der Tat – zu einem mordenden Todesser der gefährlichsten Sorte werden konnte.

„Ich werde aber trotzdem nicht mit Potter...", wollte Hermione wieder protestieren, doch dieses Mal wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen.  
Draco hatte sich umgedreht, sie an den Schultern gepackt und funkelte nun wütend in ihr Augen. „Ich will aber nicht hören, was du nicht willst oder tust! Diese ganze Sache geht nicht nur dich was an, verstanden? Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht kapiert, aber mein Leben hängt davon ab und ich werde es ganz bestimmt nicht wegwerfen, nur weil du zu feige bist um irgendetwas zu tun!"  
„Ich bin nicht feige!", schrie Hermione und stieß Draco von sich. „Ich kann das und weiß das du dabei sterben könntest, aber so etwas muss man eben in Kauf nehmen. Es ist für einen guten Zweck. Für den Dunklen Lord!"

Draco gelang es nicht irgendetwas dagegen zu sprechen, stattdessen starrte er ihr einfach nur ungläubig ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen blitzen wütend und es hatte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer über ihre Haut gezogen, was man als Zeichen nehmen konnte, dass sie ziemlich aufgewühlt war. Sie war wirklich vollkommen überzeugt von all ihren Worten. Vollkommen... Er würde es nicht schaffen sie jemals wieder von Voldemort zu lösen.

„Okay...", murmelte Draco dann langsam. „Dann will ich nicht mehr. Du kannst mich mal und dein heißgeliebter Lord auch!"

Zornig griff er nach dem schwarzen Lederband, welches Voldemort an seinem rechten Handgelenk befestigt hatte und versuchte es abzunehmen. Es war allerdings von so festem Bestand das es sich nicht einmal von seinem Handgelenk etwas lockerte.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort, Malfoy?", wollte Hermione kühl wissen.  
Draco entgegnete nicht, sondern sah sie einfach nur finster an.  
„Denk dran, er wird dich umbringen...", fuhr sie fort.  
„Ach?", meinte Draco spitz. „Sieht ja so aus, als würde es dir plötzlich etwas ausmachen."  
„Nicht wirklich. Allerdings wäre es schade, du würdest dem Lord noch gute Dienste leisten können."

Wieder erschien ein bitteres Lächeln über seinem Gesicht. „Ich werde nicht mehr für Voldemort tun, als ich schon tue. Weitere Arbeit kann es sich abschminken."  
„So? Glaubst du?" Zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch gewann Hermione etwas Selbstsicherheit und Ruhe zurück. Gemächlich schritt sie auf Draco zu und machte ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm halt. Wenn Draco ehrlich wahr, fühlte er sich unwohl. Ihre Nähe und der Ausdruck ihrem Gesicht – trotz der süffisanten Art – ließ ihn fast schwach werden.

„Malfoy... du lebst nur, weil ich dafür gesorgt habe."   
Sie ließ langsam ihre Hand an Dracos Rechter hoch wandern und machte schließlich an seinem Lederband halt.  
„Mit diesem Band hast du einen Vertrag zwischen dir und dem Dunklen Lord abgeschlossen. Einen lebenslänglichen, welchen nur der Tod brechen kann."  
„Man hat mich aber nicht gefragt!"  
„Deine Augen haben um Hilfe gefleht – ich habe es gesehen und sogar gespürt wie verzweifelt du warst. Das hat vollkommen gereicht."

Zum wiederholten Male musste er sich mühen nicht einfach auf Hermione loszugehen. Aber dieses Mal war dieser Drang, über sie herzufallen, stärker, denn er verspürte auch den sehnlichen Wunsch ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich meinem seinen zu umschließen und ihrer frechen Zunge ein für alle Mal Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Was ist Malfoy? Wieso bist du denn plötzlich so still? Sind dir die Worte ausgegangen?"

Draco atmete tief durch. Ein offensichtliches Zeichen an Schwäche gegenüber Hermione, das wusste er, konnte aber nicht anders. Es nervte ihn einfach alles hier. Der Gemeinschaftsraum; die vielen Bücherregale; die tickende Uhr, welche verkünden ließ, dass eine weitere Sekunde vergangen war; dieses Thema über das sie ständig diskutierten und auch Hermione. Noch niemals hatte er jemanden getroffen, den er so sehr hasste und doch so sehr brauchte wie diese Frau vor ihm.

„Ich will nicht mehr über diesen ganzen Quatsch reden,", fand er dann seine Stimme wieder, „sondern diese Sache ein für alle Mal hinter mich bringen und je schneller desto besser, hast du gehört? Du wirst jetzt deinem hübschen Arsch dazu benutzen, um Potter schwach zu machen und dann bringen wir ihn zu Voldemort. Es ist mir egal ob du es willst oder nicht, denn das steht hier überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Wie heißt es nicht so schön? Richtige Todesser sind nur diejenigen, die alles für ihren Meister geben – den Rest kann man vergessen."

Hermione trat einen Schritt zurück. Der süffisante Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden, genauso wie das gefährliche Glitzern in ihren Augen. Zurück blieb einfach nur Kälte und die bekannte Unsicherheit, welche sie in letzter Zeit auf das Thema „Harry Potter" immer an den Tag legte.  
„Wieso glaubst du, dass wir ihn nicht so ausliefern können. Ein Schlückchen Gift in seinen Trank und die Sache wäre erledigt."

Draco lachte amüsiert auf. „Sag mal hat dieses dumme Mal an deinem Oberarm dir vielleicht deinen Verstand ausgebrannt? Potter wird von Dumbledore und all den anderen noch besser bewacht als je zuvor. Auch wenn er in diesen Gemäuern fast nur alleine anzutreffen ist, Hunderte von Zauber und Schutzbanne bewachen ihn. Außerdem wir er selbst in dem letzten Jahr nicht gerade sein ganzes Können verloren haben. Eine dämliche Giftmischung würde nur alle alarmieren und ab dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Verdacht schließlich auf uns fällt. Selbst bei mir würde Snape nicht eine Sekunde zögern und Veritaserum benutzen, wenn Dumbledore ihn bittet. Dann sind wir schneller aufgeflogen als wir es wollten."

Hermione schluckte und Draco triumphierte innerlich. Er fühlte sich besser wenn er selbst am längeren Hebel saß, was in der letzten Zeit nicht all zu oft der Fall war. Sie musste jetzt einfach aufgeben.  
„Gut", brachte sie stockend hervor, konnte aber nicht umhin ihn dabei eisig und hasserfüllt anzustarren. „Aber du wirst es bald bereuen, das verspreche ich dir."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Draco alleine im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum stehen. Im war es nur recht endlich seine Ruhe zu haben, trotzdem war ihm nicht ganz wohl, wenn er daran dachte, zu was er Hermione überredet hatte. Er wusste, dass ihn die Eifersucht sicherlicht zerfressen würde...

* * *

Düstere Dunkelheit herrschte im muffig riechenden Raum, aber das störte sie nicht im geringsten. Mit großen anmutigen Schritten ging sie durch den großen Saal, während die Klänge ihrer Absätze in der Leere wiederhallten. Seine kalten Augen starrten sie angespannt an; keineswegs beunruhigt. Schon immer waren seine Augen vollkommen kalt gewesen.

Sie war ziemlich erleichtert und froh darüber, dass er sie zu sich gerufen hatte. In letzter Zeit waren ihr schon Zweifel darüber gekommen, ob sie überhaupt noch gebraucht, wenn nicht sogar erwünscht, wäre. Alleine schon bei diesem abermaligen Gedanken spürte sie, wie sich langsam in ihrem Inneren wieder Neid bildete, auf die beiden, die nun das vollbringen würden, woran sie gescheitert ist.

Vor ihrem Lord machte sie eine tiefe Verbeugung und hob erst wieder ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen, als er ihren Namen sprach.  
„Mylord, Sie wünschen?"  
„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich", erklärte der Lord geschäftlich und erhob sich. Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihn einfach nur erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte es nicht so gerne, wenn man ihn unterbrach.

„Wie du ja weißt sind zwei deiner Geschwister in Hogwarts um mir Harry Potter auszuliefern."  
Sie nickte.  
„Allerdings habe ich die Befürchtung, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden. Unser Zauber ist stark wie du ja weißt, doch in ihrem alten Umfeld ist Hermione viel zu sehr dem schlechten Einfluss ausgesetzt. Wir können es uns nicht leisten ihre Unsicherheit größer werden zu lassen und sie sich wohlmöglich gegen uns abwendet."  
„Potter und Granger hatten noch keinen Kontakt", erzählte sie dann. „Allerdings ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es soweit kommt, denn Potter selbst empfindet noch immer Liebe für sie."

Eine leichte Sorgenfalte zog sich über das, ohnehin schon ziemlich entstellte, Gesicht des Lords. „Das habe ich schon befürchtet und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren wird, deswegen musst du dich bereit halten. Auf Malfoy kann man kaum zählen. Ich habe zwar das Lederband in seinen Besitz gebracht, allerdings hat er nicht wirklich Ahnung was genau hinter Hermiones Zustand steckt und das soll auch so bleiben. Er versucht schon jetzt die ganze Zeit sie meinem Einfluss zu entziehen. Ich hätte von Anfang nicht zustimmen dürfen, den beiden diesen Auftrag zu geben, allerdings ist das wirklich die beste Chance um Potter in die Finger zu bekommen."  
„Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde ein Auge auf Granger und Potter werfen. Auch was Malfoy betrifft werde ich versuchen ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen."

In ihren Augen war es schon von Anfang an eine vollkommen unverständliche Entscheidung Hermione und Malfoy einen Auftrag zu geben und noch dazu in Sachen Potter. Sie konnte es wohl die größte Fehlentscheidung des Dunklen Lords nennen, natürlich nur in Gedanken.  
Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, wandte sie sich von ihrem Meister ab und ging wieder aus dem Saal.

* * *

Harry zuckte etwas zusammen, als er vernahm, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und schließlich ins Schloss fiel. Sanfte Schritte hallten sogleich in der Bibliothek wieder und kamen zwischen den Bücherregalen gemächlich immer näher und näher. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. In Gedanken schickte er Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass es Hermione sein mochte, doch irgendwie hoffte er auch, sie wäre es nicht, denn alles was er ihr hat sagen wollen, war auf einmal aus seinem Kopf verschwunden und hatte stattdessen eine düstere Leere hinterlassen.

Es musste Hermione sein. Er spürte es nicht nur, sondern erkannte auch den Klang ihres Ganges. Wenn sie durch Bücherregale schritt hörten sie sich immer ein wenig schleppend an und hie und da entkam ihr auch ein kleiner Seufzer. Dieses Seufzer war dieses Mal nicht zu hören, doch er war sich auch ohne ihn bewusst, dass es sich um sich handelte, denn auf einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Als sie Harry erkannte hatte schien sich ihr Körper zu versteifen und ihre Augen entsetzt zu weiten. Automatisch hatte sie an das Bücherregal gegriffen, so als würde sie jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden, und hastete auch schon nicht mal eine Sekunde später in die andere Richtung davon.  
Harry allerdings war fest davon entschlossen sie dieses Mal nicht entkommen zu lassen. So schnell er konnte sprang er von seinem Stuhl und eilte Hermione hinterher. Bei weitem war sie nicht so schnell wie er und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er den Griff um ihr Handgelenk schließen konnte.

„Lass mich los!", zischte Hermione wütend und wandte sich um loszukommen. Schaffte es jedoch nicht im geringsten.  
„Ich kann dich nicht loslassen", erklärte Harry. „Du würdest nur wieder davonlaufen."  
„Ja und? Das ist auch mein gutes Recht, ich habe eben keine Lust mit dir zu reden."  
„Ach? Nach einem Jahr indem ich dich nicht gesehen habe, wir es wohl nicht zuviel verlangt sein, wenn wir kurz miteinander sprechen könnten!"

Automatisch verstärkte er aus Wut den Griff und schaffte es, dass Hermione erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Au! Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!", rief sie schmerzhaft aus.  
Augenblicklich ließ Harry wieder etwas lockerer. „Entschuldigung...", murmelte er. „Ich lass los, wenn du mir versprichst nicht wegzulaufen."  
Hermione sah ihn kurz zögernd an, nickte aber dann schließlich – wenn auch etwas widerwillig und Harry ließ sie los.  
„Also... du wolltest mit mir reden?"

Wieder war sie da, die Leere in seinem Kopfe. Jetzt allerdings ausgelöst von dieser Frau die vor ihm stand. Schon so lange nicht mehr hatte er sie gesehen und schon so lange nicht mehr hatte er ihre Nähe gespürte. Tag für Tag und Minute für Minute trug er ihr er Gesicht vor Augen. Gesehen wie sie ihn anlächelte und ihre Stimme vernommen, doch dies waren letztendlich alles Erinnerungen gewesen. Jetzt jedoch stand sie hier vor ihm und sie war schöner als je zuvor.

„Ich... ich liebe dich", war das einzige, was seiner Kehle schließlich entkam.

Hermione sah ihn ein paar Sekunden an. Er wusste nicht was sie dachte und konnte ihren Blick auch nicht definieren. Vielleicht hätte er es gekonnt wenn er nicht viel zu benebelt gewesen wäre. Dann hätte er möglicherweise die Kälte in ihren Augen sehen können und sie hätte ihn dann nicht wie ein Schlag getroffen.

„Ach ja? Hast du mich da auch geliebt als du mich mit Ginny betrogen hast? Hast du dir in diesem Augenblick etwa die ganze Zeit in einer kranken Fantasie ausgemalt ich würde unter dir liegen?"  
„Nein!", war das einzige was Harry schaffte zu erwidern. „Nein!"

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und auch nicht wie er auf ihre Fragen antworten konnte. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken hin und her. Es spielte sich die Szene von der Nacht mit Ginny vor seinen Augen ab und wieder einmal kamen in ihm diese eine Frage auf, welche er sich selbst so viele Male gestellt hatte. Wieso denn nur?

„Was? Nein, du liebst mich nicht oder nein, du hast nicht an mich gedacht? Vielleicht aber auch beides?" Jede dieser Möglichkeit wurden von Hermione mit purer Bitterkeit ausgesprochen. „Ich glaube du solltest dich langsam entscheiden."  
„Nein, ich liebe dich schon und", er stockte, senkte den Blick und meinte geknickt, „nein... ich habe nicht an dich gedacht..."

Langsam sah er Hermione wieder an. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren etwas weicher geworden und er konnte sehen, dass sie nun bereit war, ihm zuzuhören. Jedoch sah er auch, wie verletzt sie aussah.

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht wie sehr ich dich damit verletzen würde", fuhr Harry schließlich fort und plötzlich sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus. „Ich dachte mit keiner Sekunde daran, allerdings weiß ich auch überhaupt nicht mehr wie es dazu gekommen ist. Du warst in meinen Gedanken auf einmal ganz weit weg und nur noch Ginny war hier. Aber nicht Verlangen oder Lust nach ihr, sondern einfach nur Wille. Ich wollte es tun. Es war auch wie ein Drang, als ob ich es tun musste, weil sonst vielleicht irgendetwas mit mir passieren würde. Irgendeine Strafe..."

Harry hielt inne und sah sie einen Augenblick mit nachdenklicher Miene an. Es überraschte ihn selbst, was so eben aus seinem Munde kam, denn erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er diesen Drang gar nicht so richtig wahr genommen hatte, als er das letzte Jahr immer wieder darüber nachgedacht hatte. Es war seltsam.  
Aber so schnell wie der Gedanke an seinen seltsamen One-Night-Stand mit Ginny aufgekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden.

„Ich weiß das es verletzend klingt, was ich dir hier erzähle, aber es tut mir auch selber weh."  
„Wieso denn?", fragte Hermione. „Immerhin hast du nicht das durchgemacht, was ich durchmachen musste."  
„Vielleicht nicht in dieser Form. Aber ich musste immer wieder daran denken, dass ich dich durch diesen kleinen Fehler verloren habe. Ich war Schuld an allem. Wegen mir bist du mitgekommen und wegen mir warst du schließlich ... tot. Ja, du warst nicht wirklich tot, aber ich hielt dich dafür und machte mir deswegen Vorwürfe."

„Wieso erzählst du mir das eigentlich? Willst du dein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen und soll ich dir verzeihen? Ist es das was du willst?" Hermiones Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und lauter, wirkte schon fast hysterisch. „Dann verzeihe ich dir, alles vergeben und vergessen. Wieder Friede im Paradies."  
„Ich weiß es geht nicht so einfach, aber – obwohl es ziemlich viel verlangt ist – will ich mehr als eine Verzeihung. Ich will dich zurück, Hermione. Komm wieder zu mir."

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Forgiven

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **aleksandramalfoy** und **GossiP Girl16**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Forgiven

„_Gefühle zu vergessen passiert leicht,  
auch wenn ein Empfindung nie von deinem Herzen weicht.  
Es ist aber die Ungewissheit auf das, was da einmal war,  
und nicht die Wirklichkeit, die dein Herz sah." _

* * *

„_Wieso erzählst du mir das eigentlich? Willst du dein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen und soll ich dir verzeihen? Ist es das was du willst?" Hermiones Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und lauter, wirkte schon fast hysterisch. „Dann verzeihe ich dir, alles vergeben und vergessen. Wieder Friede im Paradies."  
„Ich weiß es geht nicht so einfach, aber – obwohl es ziemlich viel verlangt ist – will ich mehr als eine Verzeihung. Ich will dich zurück, Hermione. Komm wieder zu mir."_

* * *

In Hermiones Ohren rauschte es, während die Worte Harrys wieder und widerhallten. Bilder spielten sich vor ihrem Inneren ab. Gesichter, von denen sie plötzlich nicht mehr wusste, welche richtig und falsch waren. Der Dunkle Lord, Draco, Harry – Harry, Draco, der Dunkle Lord.

Zittern trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Wie... wie kannst du nur so was verlangen?"  
„Ich verlange nichts von dir!", versuchte Harry schnell klarzustellen. „Und ich will dich auch nicht unter Druck setzen!"  
„Tust du aber!", rief Hermione. „Ich habe es überwunden, verstehst du? Ich bin jetzt wieder glücklich... und liebe Draco."

„Malfoy?", wiederholte Harry. Er konnte einen leichten spöttischen Unterton nicht verhindern. „Soll diese Nummer etwa Liebe sein? Ich habe davon die letzen Tage nicht recht viel gemerkt und sei doch mal ehrlich... Wieso würdest du mir denn sonst aus dem Weg gehen, wenn du nicht wirklich noch etwas für mich fühlen würdest? Du magst Malfoy vielleicht und willst ihn nicht verletzen, aber ich weiß genau: Dein Herz schlägt für mich!"

Hermione atmete tief durch und schüttelte ihren Kopf nur noch heftiger, so dass ihre langen Locken leicht in ihr Gesicht fielen. „Weißt du eigentlich was du da redest? Wie kannst du nur so von dir überzeugt sein? Ich liebe Draco, verdammt noch mal und im Gegensatz zu dir hat er mir nicht wehgetan."  
Hastig wandte sich Hermione ab und eilte aus der Bibliothek. Harry sah ihr nur beklommen hinterher und war vollkommen unfähig ihr zu folgen.

* * *

Unentwegt warf Draco einen Blick auf die Uhr, deren Zeiger sich ziemlich schnell von einem Minutenstrich zum anderen bewegte. Fünfzehn Minuten waren vergangen seit dem Hermione den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte und schließlich waren aus fünfzehn Minuten dreißig geworden und am Ende war sogar eine Stunde vergangen, als das Portal sich langsam öffnete.  
Tatsächlich trat wie erwartet Hermione ein. Sie wirkte ziemlich geknickt und etwas verstört. Draco merkte, dass auch Zweifel in ihren Augen zu lesen waren.

„Du hast deinen Willen!", fauchte sie wütend und ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei um in ihren Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.  
Schnell sprang Draco auf und konnte sie vor der Treppe erreichen, indem er ihre Hand umfasste und sie zu sich zog. „Was soll den das jetzt auf einmal? Erzähl mir gefälligst wie es gelaufen ist."  
„Wir haben's getan, das war es doch, was du wolltest", meinte Hermione spitz und sah Draco – dessen Mundwinkel leicht gezuckt hatte – scharf an. „Zufrieden? Oder soll ich dir auch noch haarklein beschreiben wie es war?"

„Ich brauch keine Beschreibung", meinte Draco kühl und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermione sollte seinen verletzen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen können. Schwäche würde er sich in Zukunft nicht mehr vor ihr erlauben.  
„Seit ihr für Potter jetzt wenigstens wieder zusammen?"  
„Natürlich."  
„Gut. Dann keine Küsse in der Öffentlichkeit und auch sonst nichts. Obwohl es uns wahrscheinlich nicht besonders schwer fallen wird."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?", wollte Hermione verwirrt wissen.  
Draco rollte mit den Augen und dreht sich wieder ihr zu. „Hermione, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich habe keine Lust mehr darauf. Für dich bin ich nicht mal wichtiger als dein geliebter Lord, also wird das zwischen uns sowieso nichts werden. Selbst wenn, weiß ich nicht mal, ob du mir wirklich etwas bedeutest."  
Hermione sah ihn kurz mit einem gefühlslosen Blick an, dann wandte sie sich ab und schritt langsam die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer empor.

* * *

Langsam schlenderte Draco zwischen den Bücherregalen her, während seine Augen aufmerksam die Buchtitel der Verbotenen Abteilung unter die Lupe nahmen. Nach was er eigentlich suchte, wusste er nicht richtig. Wirklich bei der Sache schien er auch nicht zu sein, denn immer wieder geisterte Hermiones Gesicht vor seinen Augen. Sie hatte nicht einmal verletzt gewirkt, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wisse, ob er irgendetwas für sie empfinden würde.

Er hatte versucht irgendetwas in ihren Augen zu lesen. Irgendein Gefühl welches ihm zeigen würde, dass sie sich aber genau das wünschte. Von Hermione kam jedoch nicht das geringste. Nicht in ihren Augen und erst recht nicht über ihre Lippen.  
Inzwischen war er schon längst davon überzeugt, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen auf Einseitigkeit stieß.

„Suchst du vielleicht irgendetwas?", fragte plötzlich eine langsame Stimme hinter ihm.

Verwundert sah Draco über die Schulter und konnte eine Frau mit langen flammenrotem Haar vor sich stehen sehen. Ginny Weasley. Sie saß an einem der Tische in der Verbotenen Abteilung und schien über Aufzeichnungen zu brüten.

„Selbst wenn, lege ich keinen Wert darauf es von einem Weasley gefunden zu bekommen", entgegnete Draco kalt und wandte sich von ihr wieder ab.  
„Tja, Pech aber auch. Ich hätte dir sicher helfen können."  
„Das bezweifle ich...", knurrte Draco leise.

Von allen den Weasleys hatte er Ginny Weasley immer am wenigstens gemocht und tat dies auch jetzt noch. Ja, sein Hass auf sie übertraf sogar den Hass auf ihren Bruder. Jedoch hatte es erst angefangen, als er in einem Quidditch-Spiel in seinem fünften Schuljahr den Schatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt bekommen hatte. Ein Mädchen das besser war als er und dazu noch eine Weasley. Unverzeihlich.

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken hatte Draco überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie sich Ginny langsam von ihrem Tisch erhoben hatte und von hinten auf ihn zugekommen war.  
„Es ist unendlich dumm von dir gewesen...", murmelte sie spöttisch.  
Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte über diese plötzliche Nähe, von der er nichts mitbekommen hatte. So sah er sie verwirrt an.  
„Was war dumm?"

„Es war dumm, dass du Hermione wieder nach Hogwarts gebracht hast", meinte sie. Er zog die Braue empor. „Ach, wieso denn?"  
Ihre Mundwinkel formten sich zu einem müden Lächeln. „Naiv", erwiderte sie. „Du weißt es doch genau. Niemals wirst du gegen Harry ankommen. Sie wird zu ihm zurückkehren und dich sitzen lassen."  
„Du bist gar nicht so dumm kleine Weasley", entgegnete Draco kühl und dachte daran, was er und Hermione heute beschlossen hatten. „Aber Hermione wird es nicht mehr tun, denn sie hat es bereits getan."

Damit schien Ginny überhaupt nicht gerechnet zu haben. Verwundert weiteten sich ihre blauen Augen und sie sah für ein paar Sekunden verdutzt drein, schaffte es aber dann wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu bekommen.  
„Dann versteh ich nicht, wieso du Harry nicht die Hölle heiß machst. Immerhin hat er sie dir doch weggenommen."  
„So wie du Hermione nicht die Hölle heiß machst, oder? Immerhin hat sie dir ihn doch auch weggenommen."

Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden kühler. Mit eng zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie ihn finster an. „Ich empfinde nichts für Harry."  
„Aber du bist Schuld daran, dass es damals überhaupt so weit kam."  
„Dazu gehören immer noch zwei."  
Ginny wandte sich ab und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihm. Dann blickte sie mit boshafter Miene über die Schulter. „Schade das du so unkooperativ bist. Wir hätten es locker wieder geschafft die beiden auseinander zu bringen."

„Also doch eifersüchtig auf sie."  
Ginny schnaubte. „Ich muss auf niemand eifersüchtig sein. Ganz bestimmt nicht in meiner Position."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder erhobene Hauptes ab und schritt aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Draco sah ihr etwas irritiert hinterher. In welcher Position?

* * *

Schläfrig öffnete Hermione die Augen und streckte sich vorsichtig. Der Klang des peitschenden Regens hallte sanft im Schlafzimmer wieder und neben ihr vernahm sie ein friedliches Dösen. Langsam drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und sah auf die dunkle Silhouette Dracos. Es war komisch ihn so neben sich liegend zu sehen. Irgendwie erweckte es ihn ihr ein Bild der heilen Welt. Als hätte es den heutigen Streit nie gegeben und als wäre seine letzen Worte nie ausgesprochen worden.

Das waren sie aber und wenn Hermione ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass es wehtat. Sehr weh sogar. Wie so oft fühlte sie sich hilflos in diesem ganzen Chaos in Gefühlen und wusste einfach nicht was welchem zuzuordnen war. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich die Frage, ob vielleicht die Hermione von früher, damit umzugehen gewusste hätte.  
Natürlich war es komisch in ihrer Situation von der „alten Hermione" zu reden, denn eigentlich war sie immer noch die Selbe und wusste auch ganz genau was geschehen war. Es gab nur einen Teil der fehlte und bis jetzt wäre sie nicht darauf gekommen, dass sie ihn richtig vermissen würde.

Draco bewegte sich langsam und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, so dass Hermione nun nur noch seinen Rücken betrachten konnte. Wiederwillig hab ihr der Gedanke an heute. Genauso hatte er sich von ihr abgewandt wie jetzt eben und irgendwie schien sie einfach nichts dagegen ändern zu können.  
Aber wollte sie überhaupt etwas ändern? Was war mit Harry? Er hatte ihr alles erklärt und um eine zweite Chance gebeten, doch noch immer gab es etwas in ihr, dass sie vorantrieb ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Irgendwie verlor die Stimme, welche ihr Tag für Tag einredete „Harry müsse sterben", langsam an Lautstärke – aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Bei dem Gedanken an Harry kam ihr auch wieder in den Sinn, dass sie Draco heute belogen hatte. Sie wollte mit ihm schlafen um ihren Plan auszuführen, doch als sie sich dann gestritten hatte und Harry alles so verzweifelt zu erklären versuchte hatte, ist es Hermione einfach nicht mehr gelungen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl, welches sie nicht zu deuten vermochte, hatte langsam ihren Verstand vollkommen benebelt. Tatsächlich hatte sie sogar so große Angst, dass es ihr selbst misslungen wäre, Harry auch nur mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren.

Für Draco musste einfach eine Notlüge her. Einerseits, damit er in dem guten Glauben war, ihr Plan wäre am Laufen und andererseits, weil Hermione gehofft hatte, es würde ihm vielleicht irgendetwas ausmachen. Diese Hoffnung war jedoch so schnell zu Bruch gegangen, wie sie entstanden war. Anscheinend war sie ihm wirklich egal...

Plötzlich befreite sich Hermione vorsichtig von der Bettdecke, schob diese beiseite und stand langsam auf. Sie ging hinüber zum Schrank und holte sich ihren roten Satinbademantel hervor, welchen sie über die schwarze Unterwäsche ihres Körpers schlang. So geräuschlos wie möglich stahl sie sich dann aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer mit Draco.

* * *

Müde legte Harry seine Brille beiseite und massierte sich vorsichtig die brennenden Augen. Ein trüber Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits nach zwei Uhr morgens war.  
Er gähnte ausgiebig und gab es angesichts seiner Übermüdung auf, noch länger über der Bedeutung dieser Worte auf den zehnseitigen Bögen Blatt Papier nachzudenken. Harry streckte sich, gähnte nochmals und stand dann schließlich auf, um ins Bad zu schlürfen.

Als jedoch ein Klopfen an seiner Tür ertönte, hielt er verwundert vor seinem Badezimmer inne und lauschte, ob er sich nicht vielleicht verhört haben mochte. Wieder klopfte es.  
Schließlich tappte Harry zur Tür und öffnete sie zögerlich. In dem Moment als er die Frau vor seinen Augen erblickte, blieb ihm fast die Luft weg.

„Hermione?", brachte er noch ein paar Sekunden hervor.  
„Kann ich... reinkommen?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig und sah ihn zaghaft mit ihren großen Rehaugen an.  
Harry schaffte nichts als ein einfaches Nicken hervorzubringen und trat beiseite damit sie hereinkommen konnte, was sie mit einem müden Lächeln dankbar annahm.

Harrys Schlafzimmer hatte die gleiche Form wie das Dracos – allerdings war das auch schon die einzige Gemeinsamkeit. In diesen Räumen gab es mehr Leben, was wohl auch daran liegen mochte, dass er hier schon seit Ewigkeiten wohnte. Am Schreibtisch, unter großen Fenstern, herrschte ein kleines Papierchaos und die Stuhle in der Ecke des Kamins waren mit Harrys Klamotten überschüttet. Sein Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers war fein säuberlich hergerichtet und noch vollkommen unberührt. Hermione entschloss es sich darauf bequem zu machen.

Jäh in dem Augenblick, als sie sich doch auf die weiche Decke und der bequemen Matratze niederließ, sah sie auf einmal das Bild Harrys und Ginnys vor einem Jahr wieder. Hier war es gewesen, genau an diesem Ort hatte er sie betrogen – wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?  
Ein leichter Schauer rannte ihr über den Rücken und sie musste die Arme um ihren Körper schlingen, schaffte es aber doch sich zusammen zureißen.

Harry hatte immer noch nichts hervorgebracht. Stattdessen stand er ein wenig unschlüssig in der Mitte des Raumes und sah sie vorsichtig an.  
Hermione beschloss als erste die Stille zu brechen. „Ich weiß eigentlich nicht wirklich", begann sie, „warum ich hier bin..."  
Harry konnte deutlich die Erwartung in ihren Augen lesen. Sie wartete darauf, dass sie ihm die Antwort geben würde. Er kam langsam auf sie zu, setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und sah sie eindringlich an, während seine Hand sich vorsichtig Hermiones berührte.

„Ich aber...", flüsterte er leise. „Du brauchst mich einfach... genauso wie ich dich."  
„Aber ist es denn nicht falsch?", wollte Hermione zweifelnd wissen.  
„Was willst du?"  
„... Dich."  
„Dann interessiert alles andere nicht, denn das was man will, kann niemals falsch sein."

Harry ergriff ihre Hand nun endgültig, mit der anderen Hand hatte er ihnen Körper umschlossen, zog sie zu sich und bedeckte seine Lippen mit ihren. Sofort öffnete Hermione bereitwillig ihre Lippen, als sie spürte wie er um Einlas bat und ließ sich hinab aufs Bett ziehen. Ihr Herz klopfte voller Aufregung und Vorfreude auf das Kommende. Harry hatte recht, dass was man wollte war richtig und nun wollte sie endlich wieder mit ihm vereint sein...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Hermione langsam die Augen und richtete sich schläfrig auf. Die Müdigkeit schien sie fast gelähmt zu haben und am liebsten wäre sie sofort liegen geblieben, doch bei einem prüfenden Blick durch das Zimmer, zog sich ihr Herz etwas zusammen und ein Schauer überkam ihr. Sogleich konnte sie auch den leisen Atem einer Person neben sich vernehmen, von der sie wusste, dass es nicht Draco war – sondern Harry Potter.  
Als sie ihm vorsichtig ihren Blick schenkte, drehte sich fast ihr Magen um. Sie hatte tatsächlich diese Nacht mit Harry verbracht!

An dieser Tatsache schien es einfach nichts zu Rütteln zu geben. Friedlich und vollkommen schutzlos schlummert er zwischen den Kissen und der Decke seines Bettes. Noch nie hatte Hermione so leichtes Spiel wie jetzt gehabt, doch sie dachte einfach nicht daran. Ganz im Gegenteil, in ihrem ganzen Kopf schien gähnende Leere zu herrschen. Stattdessen zitterte Hermione ein wenig und betrachtete ihn mit traurigem Blick, während ihre Hand langsam auf sein Gesicht zuwanderte und sich schließlich vorsichtig auf dessen Haut legte.

Es war in ihren Augen unvorstellbar. Wie konnte sie Harry nur so nahe sein? Dem Mann, der sie so verletzt hatte und für den sie doch noch irgendetwas zu fühlen schien. Allerdings verstand sie auch plötzlich in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr, wieso sie eigentlich Harry an Voldemort ausliefern oder gar selbst noch umbringen wollte. Wie war dieser Hass denn nur so plötzlich entstanden?

* * *

Der Regen peitschte wild gegen die Fensterscheiben und tauchte das Bild nach draußen in düstere graue Farben. Draußen tobte ein tosender Sturm, der eigentlich gar nicht richtig zu dem Frühlingsmonat Mai passte. Die Blitze zuckten am trüben Himmel und wildes Donnergrollen beherrschten den gesamten Vormittag.  
Draco war froh, dass er im Inneren des Schlosses vor dem warmen Kamin saß. Eigentlich entzündeten die Hauselfen in dieser Jahreszeit nie Feuer, doch nachdem er in der Küche etwas Druck gemacht hatte, waren auch schon ein paar kleine Helferchen gekommen und hatten sich eifrig an die Arbeit gemacht.

Gestern, in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek, war er schließlich doch noch fündig geworden. Es war Draco deswegen aufgefallen, weil es im Gegensatz zu den anderen, in einem noch ziemlich guten Zustand war und sich außerdem von dem Alter der anderen Bücher abhob. _Dunkle Symbole und ihre Macht über den Menschen_ prangte mit goldenen feingeschwungenen Lettern auf dem schwarzen Umschlag. Er hatte es in der Hoffnung mitgenommen, dass vielleicht in ihm irgendetwas über Hermiones Zustand stehen könnte.

Schon viele Bücher hatte Draco durchforstet, doch in keinem war er auf die Rätsels Lösung gestoßen. Schließlich allerdings war er auf die Idee gekommen, dass vielleicht das Dunkle Mal an allem Schuld sein konnte. Es diente zur Kommunikation und als Erkennungszeichen zwischen Voldemort und seinen Todesser. Vielleicht aber hatte er es auch geschafft, irgendeinen Fluch auf das Mal zu legen, als er es ihr in die Haut gebrannt hatte?

Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann sah Draco jedoch Schwarz im Falle Hermione, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre dann, dass sie selbst wieder zurückfinden würde. Allerdings hielt er die Chance, dass das geschehen würde, für noch unwahrscheinlicher...

* * *

_TBC_


	11. Supplanted

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **D.V.G.M.1** und **dramine**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Supplanted

„_In diesem Augenblick, als ich dein Gesicht sah, wurde es mir klar.  
Es gab immer nur einen für mich,  
aber trotzdem gab es auch nur eine für dich...  
und die war nicht ich." _

* * *

_Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann sah Draco jedoch Schwarz im Falle Hermione, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre dann, dass sie selbst wieder zurückfinden würde. Allerdings hielt er die Chance, dass das geschehen würde, für noch unwahrscheinlicher..._

* * *

Eigentlich hätte Draco, wenn man ihn gefragt hätte ob er viel über die Schwarze Magie wusste, immer geantwortet, er würde ein sehr umfangreiches Wissen darüber besitzen. Allerdings belehrte dieses Buch ihn eines Besseren. Symbole verschiedener Art, die er noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und deren Wirkungen, zeichneten sich auf den etwas trüb gelblichen Blättern. Fast schon war es unheimlich, wenn man sah, zu was sie alles fähig sein konnten.

So zum Beispiel, gab es ein kleines holzartiges Amulett, welches irgendwo in den sibirischen Gebirgen gefunden worden sein sollte, und jeden seiner Träger in den sicheren Tod zog, weil die Menschen in dessen Umfeld plötzlich anfingen von üblen Dämonen heimgesucht zu werden und auf Rache sannen, denn der dieses soll angeblich die Zauberkraft dieser Dämonen gestohlen haben.

Ziemlich wirre Geschichten fanden sich also in dem Buch wieder. Draco war sich allerdings schon fast sicher, dass bestimmt nichts über das Dunkle Mal geschrieben stand. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick aber an dem Abbild eines Lederbandes mit silbernen Totenkopf hängen. Er hatte schon einmal solches gesehen und genau in diesem Augenblick befand es sich fest um sein rechtes Handgelenk.

Verwundert zog Draco die Brauen zusammen und spürte wie sein Herz etwas tiefer sackte. Er wäre bis jetzt nicht auf die leiseste Idee gekommen, eine Art Fluch konnte auf dem Band hängen. Allerdings hätte ihm klar sein sollen, dass Voldemort es nicht nur zu Bewachung seiner umgelegt hatte, sondern damit vielleicht noch mehr beabsichtigte.

Angestrengt versuchte er den darunterstehenden Text zu entziffern. Wie alles in dem Buch, war es nicht nur in einem sehr alten, schwer verständlichen Englisch verfasst, sondern auch ziemlich klein und schief geschrieben. Zu allem Überfluss war genau an dieser Stelle die schwarze Tinte auch etwas verwischt, so dass es Draco letztendlich ziemlich schwer fiel.

_Das Band der Täuschung wurde von einem unbedeutenden Zauberschmied im Namen Slytherins angefertigt und dem berühmten Dunklen Mal versehen, dessen Erkennungszeichen die Todesser Sie-wissen-schon-wems tragen. Dem Träger ist es nicht möglich es mit eigenen Händen abzunehmen, dies ist alleine mit der Macht des Schlangen-Königs möglich.  
Der Legende nach soll das Band eine Art Telepathie zwischen dem Geiste und der Seele eines Körpers sein. Jedoch soll der Eigentümer eine ziemlich hohes Risiko bei Benutzung eingehen. Die Übertragung des Verstandes wird zwar ermöglicht, bei einer möglich Schwäche des Trägers aber, können selbst die eigenen Kräfte nichts darauf auswirken._

Als die letzte Zeile sich endgültig in Dracos Kopf eingebrannt hatte, sah er verwirrt auf. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was der Autor des Buches damit meinte, doch vor allem die Zeile – _Der Legende nach soll das Band eine Art Telepathie zwischen dem Geiste und der Seele eines Körpers sein_ – beunruhigte ihn und vor allem die Stelle mit dem „Risiko", trug nicht dazu bei, seine Beunruhigung zu mildern. Draco hatte die vage Befürchtung, dass Voldemort mit diesem Lederband nicht nur spüren konnte, wenn er Verrat an ihm übt, sondern, dass noch irgendetwas anderes daran faul war. Was jedoch, konnte er einfach nicht erahnen...

* * *

„Morgen...", murmelte Harry schläfrig.  
Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und gähnte herzhaft. Morgens wirkte sein Haar noch viel verstrubelter als sonst. Für Hermione war es immer wieder schwer zu begreifen, dass sogar der Kamm etwas Macht über seine Haarpracht hatte.  
Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihr jedoch auf, wie Harry wie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick betrachtete und mit der Hand langsam durch ihr feines lockiges Haar gestrichen hatte.

„Was ist?", wisperte sie fragend. Ihr viel es schwer die Stimme fester klingen zu lassen. Noch immer schien ihr unbegreiflich, dass ausgerechnet Harry neben ihr lag und vor allem welches Gefühl sie nun empfand, war mehr als schwer zu identifizieren.  
„Ich genieße nur den Augenblick", flüsterte er sanft. Er nahm eine ihrer Strähnen und drückte sie leicht gegen die Lippen. „Ich habe ich vermisst, Hermione."

Nachdem er die Strähne geküsst hatte, beugte er sich langsam vor und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Hermione brauchte eine paar Sekunden bis sie ihn mit einem leicht geöffneten Mund erwiderte, wenn auch noch immer etwas zaghaft. Schließlich löste er sich wieder von ihren Lippen und sah sie weiterhin an. „Wenn ich dich nicht vor mir sitzen sehen oder dich spüren würde, könnte ich es fast nicht glauben. Du lebst... und bist wieder bei mir..."

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Verträumt und liebevoll. Plötzlich keimte in Hermione eine unwohles Gefühl auf und sie packte der Gedanke an Draco. Harry war bei ihr und er nicht. Wenn er jetzt wüsste, wo sie war oder sie vielleicht hier sitzen sehen würde, würde es ihm etwas ausmachen? Würde er eifersüchtig werden? Oder würde er es nur für gut befinden, um seinen Plan weiter zuverfolgen? Für wen von beiden empfand sie denn mehr? Draco oder Harry?

„Er hat gesagt, ich sollte mich vor dir in Acht nehmen."  
Hermione hob verwundert die Braune. „Er?", wiederholte sie.  
„Malfoy. Ich würde es bereuen, meinte er."  
Hermiones Brust zog sich zusammen. War sie Draco etwa doch nicht so gleichgültig gewesen?  
„Es ist aus zwischen euch, oder?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

Hermione war jedoch so zwischen Realität- und Gedankenwelt gesunken, dass es ihr schwer fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen Harry zu schenken. Da sie die letzten Worte nicht verstanden hatte, sah sie ihm nur irritiert entgegen. „Wie bitte?"  
„Mit Malfoy und dir ist Schluss, oder?", wiederholte Harry, dieses Mal aber etwas schärfer. Sie schluckte, nickte dann langsam und senkte den Blick.  
Harry bekam die Traurigkeit in ihr nicht mit. Stattdessen beugte er sich erneut vor und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er dann gegen ihre Lippen.

* * *

Hermione fühlte sich seltsam, als sie eine halbe Stunde später langsam die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinunterschritt, um diesen zu verlassen. Nach ein paar Minuten gut Zureden hatte sie Harry überzeugen können, dass sie noch einmal zurück zu Draco musste, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Dieser hatte nämlich sofort beschlossen sie keine Sekunde mehr in der Nähe des Slytherins zu lassen.

Als sie die letzte Stufe betreten wollte, hielt Hermione allerdings plötzlich inne. Etwas Hartes hatte sie wie ein Schlag ins Herz getroffen. Mit starrer Miene blickte sie die rothaarige Ginny Weasley im Sessel vor dem Kamin an, welchen ihren Blick ebenfalls erwiderte.

Für ein paar Sekunden schien Hermione wie in Trance. Wieder schwirrten Bilder durch ihren Kopf und Erinnerungen an Gefühle der Enttäuschung und Verletztheit machten sich breit. Nachdem Vorfall, damals vor einem Jahr, hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit Ginny gewechselt und war ihr so gut wie möglich – und das auch ziemlich erfolgreich, da diese nicht oft da war – aus dem Weg gegangen. Auf diese Begegnung mit ihrer ehemals besten Freundin war sie jedoch nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Ginny hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und betrachtete sie mit einem scharfen aufmerksamen Blick. „Was? Hüpfen wir etwa von einem zum anderen ins Bett, holde Jungfrau?", höhnte sie und stand langsam auf.

Erst jetzt schaffte es Hermione wieder die Gewalt über sich zu gewinnen. Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Mit Wut, Hass oder sollte sie vielleicht einfach darüber stehen und über Ginnys Provokationen hinwegsehen? Es gelang ihr nicht ein Wort herauszubringen, jedoch schaffte sie es auch nicht, einfach an ihr vorbeizugehen. Stattdessen blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihr kühl entgegen.

„Wieso bist du hier, Hermione?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Hat es dir an dem Ort, an dem du warst, etwa nicht gefallen?"  
„In Voldemorts Gefangenschaft lebt es sich wohl kaum gut", erwiderte Hermione kühl und hielt somit perfekt ihre Rolle aufrecht.

Dennoch wunderte sie sich auch darüber, was so eben aus ihrem Munde gekommen war. Gefangen bei Voldemort? War sie denn nicht als seine Todesserin auch gefangen wie ein Mensch in einem Käfig?

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Ginnys Lippen aus. Süffisant. Hermione musste zugeben, diesen Ausdruck selten von ihr gesehen bekommen zu haben und irgendwie war es beunruhigend.  
„Hermione...", murmelte Ginny. Langsam trat sie näher und näher an sie heran, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter trennten und Ginny flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Denn anderen kannst du vielleicht etwas vormachen, aber mir nicht. Was ist wenn ich Harry davon erzähle? Von deinem Plan und von dem, was du wirklich das letzte Jahr über getrieben hast?"

Ein Schauer fuhr durch Hermione und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie spürte, wie leichte Schweißperlen sich in ihrer Stirn gebildet hatten, während in ihrem Magen ein Gefühl herrschte, als müsste sie sich gleich übergeben. _Aufgeflogen!_, schoss es durch ihren Kopf, _Ginny wusste davon!_  
Inzwischen hatte sich Ginny wieder ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und betrachtete Hermione nachdenklich.

„Keine Angst meine süße Hermione. Ich werde dich nicht verraten", meinte sie dann nach ein paar Sekunden.  
„Was... wovon redest du?", versuchte Hermione die Unschuldige zu spielen.   
Alles zuzugeben war das Letzte was sie machen würde. Vielleicht – obwohl es ihr doch unmöglich schien – würde sie Ginny weismachen können, dass sie sich täuschte.  
„Du weißt ganz genau wovon ich rede", erwiderte diese aber nur mit harten Gesichtszügen. „Willst du ihn hier wirklich verleugnen? Vor meinen Ohren und meinen Augen?"

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde Hermione unruhiger. Gleichzeitig aber fragte sie sich aber auch immer mehr, welche Rolle Ginny hier eigentlich spielte. War sie auf Harrys Seite und wollte ihn schützen, oder könnte es sein, dass sie einfach nur ihr eigenes Ding hier durchzog? Vielleicht aber auch... Das war doch einfach unmöglich, oder? Allerdings hatte sie eben wohl kaum von Harry gesprochen und gerade ganz noch einem treuen Anhänger geklungen. Hätte sie aber dann nicht davon gewusst? Sie musste es herausfinden!

„Wen verleugnen?", wollte Hermione neugierig wissen.  
„Ihn", entgegnete Ginny.  
„Wen meinst du mit _ihn_?"  
Ginny lächelte wieder, wandte sich um und ging langsam auf das Porträtloch zu. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Hermione sie möge keine Antwort bekommen, da sah sie allerdings noch einmal über ihre Schulter.  
„Unseren Meister natürlich...", wisperte sie.

So ging sie durch das Porträtloch und ließ eine entsetzte Hermione zurück. Langsam schien ihr das Ruder dieser ganzen Sache aus der Hand zu gleiten und plötzlich wusste sie einfach nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. War Ginny vielleicht eine Todesserin? Die brave Ginny von früher? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, immerhin würde sie nie Harry etwas antun wollen... ?!

* * *

Müde legte Draco das Buch beiseite und lehnte sich schläfrig in seinem Sessel zurück. Die Worte wollten einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden, obwohl er sich in diesem Moment sowieso so wahrsinnig ausgelaugt fühlte und die Ruhe herbeisehnte. Vielleicht mochte es an der fast einjährigen Gefangenschaft liegen, denn, trotz seiner gerade mal neunzehn Jahre, hatte er, seitdem er wieder freigekommen war, sich noch nie so krank und elend wie in der letzten Zeit gefühlt. Er bezweifelt sehr, ob er in einem Kampf gegen Harry auch gewinnen könnte, wenn er sich in diesem Zustand befand.

Oft hatte er schon in Erwägung gezogen Madame Pomfrey aufzusuchen. Doch hielten ihn dann zwei Tatsachen davon ab. Die eine, dass weder sie ihn mochte, noch er sie und die andere, dass es schwer für einen Malfoy war, jetzt schon als alterschwach abgestempelt zu werden.  
In all seinen Überlegungen hatte er nicht gemerkt, wie sich das Porträtloch geöffnet hatte und Hermione hereingetreten war.

„Was hast du?", fragte ihre Stimme.

Verwundert öffnete Draco seine Augen und sah in ihr Gesicht. Er meinte etwas Sorge darin lesen zu können, allerdings hatte er in ihrem Fall schon viel gemeint und sich eigentlich auch immer darin getäuscht. So verwarf er seine Vermutung schnell wieder. Sie setzte in einen der Sessel ihm gegenüber und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Nichts", entgegnete er. „Ich bin nur müde. Wo warst du?"  
„Ha... Potter."

In diesem Augenblick schien Dracos Müdigkeit vollkommen aus seinem Körper zu entweichen. Ihm war sehr wohl nicht entgegen, dass Hermione ihn gerade „Harry" nennen wollte. Es war nicht besonders, in den letzten paar Tagen war es ihr wieder gelungen seinen Namen auszusprechen, doch bis jetzt hatte sie nie inne gehalten und ihn schnell beim Nachnamen genannt. Sie musste wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen haben...?

„Was ist los?", fragte er misstrauisch und musterte sie genau.

Hermione ließ sich aber keinerlei Gefühlsregung anmerken und erst recht nichts, dass ihm zu verstehen ab, er hätte sie bei irgendetwas ertappt. Sie wirkte auch weder besorgt noch besonders nervös, sondern sah ihm einfach nur entschlossen in die Augen. Abermals musste Draco sich eingestehen, er konnte diese gefühlskalte Hermione nicht leiden – allerdings auch nicht ohne sie. Es gab alles keinen Sinn, wollte auch nicht logisch erscheinen und genau das verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere.

„Nichts", meinte nun Hermione. „Unser Plan geht auf und das war es ja was du wolltest, nicht?"  
„Nein", entgegnete Draco. Sofort musste er bei ihren Worten an ihren gestrigen Streit denken, dafür hatte er aber keine Nerven mehr. Schon wieder schien alles darauf hinauszulaufen wollen. „Das ist es, was _du_ wolltest. Mit mir das hat Ganze nichts zu tun, denn ich bin gezwungen dir zu helfen."  
Hermione erwiderte darauf nichts. Sie sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen und Draco erwiderte ihn Blick. Obwohl sie ihn aber ansah, bekam er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie selbst nicht mehr richtig da war.

„Hermione?", fragte Draco plötzlich. „Beantworte mir eine Frage nun ganz ehrlich."  
„Welche?"  
„Willst du Harry wirklich noch töten?"  
Hermione musste schlucken. Einfach war es jetzt „Ja" zu erwidern, doch irgendwie wollte ihr das Wort nicht über die Lippen.  
„Empfindest du ein Gefühl für ihn, welches du schon vor langer Zeit einmal für ihn empfunden hast?"

* * *

Ginny verbeugte sich tief und hob dann ihren Kopf um in das Gesicht ihres Lords zu blicken. „Mylord, wir müssen handeln", erklärte sie ihm.  
Voldemorts Lippen wurden so schmalen Schlitzen. Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Thron und schritt gemächlich auf Ginny zu.  
„Damit habe ich schon gerechnet. Wie gesagt, es war wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit. Was genau ist zwischen den beiden vorgefallen."

„Potter und Granger haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie miteinander geschlafen habe. Sie kam aus seinem Zimmer. Malfoy schien auch davon zu wissen. Ich wollte mehr aus ihm herausbekommen, über das Verhältnis der beiden, und er hat es mir zuvor ebenfalls bestätigt. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass wir die Kontrolle über Granger verloren habe und wenn sie mich fragen sollten wir dafür sorgen, Malfoy so schnell wie möglich aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."

Die Braue Voldemorts zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und trat wieder auf seinen Thron zu. Über diesem prangte das Dunkle Mal. Groß, mächtig und mit einer Aura voller Hass umgeben.

„Nachdem er mein Vertrauen erschüttert hatte, war mir sofort klar, dass ich nicht mehr auf ihn bauen konnte. Sogar diesen Auftrag – indem es um sein Leben ging – hat er nicht bewältigen können, obwohl er wusste, dass ich ihn jederzeit durch das Band überwachen konnte, hatte er immer noch versucht Hermione meinem Einfluss zu entziehen. Es ist seine Schuld und dafür wird er auch büßen."

„Mylord, es gibt da noch etwas, was Sie wissen sollten", meinte Ginny dann. „Granger und Malfoy haben sich einander genähert. Die beiden haben eine Affäre und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Granger mehr für in empfindet. Malfoy kann ich in diesem Punkt nicht einschätzen, doch bei ihr bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Sie war schon immer sehr anfällig auf Gefühle und sein sehr unsicherer Mensch. Da sie diese Emotionen auch noch in dem doppelten Einfluss von Potter und Malfoy empfängt wäre es am besten wir würden sie noch einmal neu erschaffen."

Voldemort wandte sie wieder um und betrachtete Ginny aufmerksam. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er langsam und lächelte schief. Es sollte ein nettes, anerkennendes Lächeln werden, mehr brachte er aber mit seinem verzerrten Gesicht nicht zustande, Ginny wusste jedoch wie es gemeint war.  
„Ginny...", wisperte der Dunkle Lord und kam wieder näher, „... wirklich eine Schande, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? In all den Jahren habe ich nie gemerkt, was für eine loyale Seele du bist und lieber irgendwelche Verräter und Schwächlinge deiner vorgezogen. Verzeih mir dafür, meine Liebe."

Sanft berührte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihr Gesicht und fuhr bedächtig ihre roten Lippen entlang. „Ich werde mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen und meine Schuld angemessen begleichen."  
Ein sanftes Lächeln bereite sich auf Ginnys Gesicht auf. „Ich freue mich darauf."  
Der Dunkle Lord beugte sich zu ihr herab und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sofort schlossen sie sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welchen er nach ein paar Minuten wieder löste.

Schließlich nahm er wieder von Ginny Abstand. „Jetzt aber müssen wir handeln. Ich dulde dieses Spielchen und den Betrug an mir nicht länger. Wir werden Granger neu erschaffen und Malfoy aus den Weg räumen."  
Ginny nickte gehorsam, verbeugte sich vor ihrem Lord und meinte: „Ich mache mich an die Arbeit."

* * *

„Wie... wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Hermione mit bebender Stimme wissen. „Du weißt doch genau was ich will und genauso gut kennst du auch meine Gefühle für Potter."Er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, merkte aber das Hermione so langsam an Sicherheit verlor. Es war verletzend, das musste er zugeben, denn natürlich hieß es, dass sie mehr für Potter empfand, als sie zugeben wollte.

„Ja."  
„Was _ja_? Hermione ich will es wissen. In einem ganzen klaren Satz. Sag mir was los ist und vor allem sag mir endlich, was dieses ganze Hin und Her soll. Voldemort scheint dich ja wirklich sehr in seiner Gewalt zu haben, so dass du nicht mal zugeben kannst, auf welcher Seite du nun stehst."  
Sie erwiderte ihm nichts, sondern sah ihn einfach nur betrübt und ziemlich aufgewühlt an. „Hermione, sag mir endlich, stehst du auf Voldemorts oder vielleicht auf Potters Seite? Willst du mich – oder ihn?"

Auf einmal quollen Tränen in ihrem Augen und im gleichen Augenblick als Draco sah wie sie über ihre Wangen rannten, tat es ihm leid, dass er sie so unter Druck gesetzt hatte. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er Hermione weinen sehen, auch damals nicht, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das diese Hermione je in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Und das tat sie auch regelrecht. Plötzlich legte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und schluchzte verzweifelt los.

Für ein paar Minuten saß er einfach nur schockiert da und sah sie an. Er war Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin, und hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, was man in solchen Momenten tat. So beschloss er einfach zu warten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie die Kontrolle über sich wiedergewann und die Stimme wieder fand.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", wisperte sie dann mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich denken soll und schon gleich gar nicht weiß ich, was ich will. Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß, wenn wir Harry nicht an Voldemort ausliefern, bringt er dich um."  
„Dich aber auch", entgegnete Draco ernst.

Ihre Worte hatten sehr wehgetan, doch war er genug ein Slytherin, um sie verkraften zu können. In seinem Leben hatte er schon viel bewältigen müssen und ganz bestimmt nicht würde er wegen Hermione Granger zerbrechen.

„Ich weiß...", lächelte Hermione bitter und schniefte. „Aber... ich glaube, ich kann es nicht tun. Ich habe schon viele Menschen umgebracht. Kalt und herzlos... doch Harry an Voldemort auszuliefern schaffe ich nicht, Draco. Gestern habe ich dich angelogen, ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen, sondern wollte einfach nur wissen, was du wirklich für mich fühlst."

Draco wusste nicht, ob er über ihre Worte erstaunt, glücklich oder vielleicht sogar wütend sein sollte. Erstaunt, weil er nie gedacht hätte, dass sie auf einmal solche Ehrlichkeit gewann, glücklich, weil sie nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten und wütend, weil sie somit den ganzen Plan zerstört hatte oder sie zumindest weiter davon entfernt waren ihr Ziel zu erreichen, als er geglaubt hatte. Das Gefühl des Glücks gewann, doch er zeigte es ihr nicht.

„Gestern Nacht aber... als ich so neben dir lag, ist mir dann klar geworden, dass das alles keinen Sinn hat. Ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hat, aber ich bin zu Harry gegangen. Instinktiv... und wir... wir haben miteinander geschlafen... so wie du es wolltest."

Auf einmal verschwand das Glück und ließ die Leere in Dracos Innerem zurück. Wollte man ihren Worten glauben schenken, dann war es wirklich er, der sie soweit getrieben hatte. Er war es, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sie verlor und Harry war der Grund, wieso sie jetzt ihre Gefühle zurückgewinnen schien. Die Rolle, welche er immer spielen wollte, spielte nun Potter.

„Dann... dann", versuchte Draco hervorzubringen, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte. „Ach ich weiß nicht!"  
Er stütze seinen Kopf in die Hände und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein blondes Haar. Von Minute zu Minute stieg das elende Gefühl und zu allem Überfluss schien sein Kopf jetzt auch noch am explodieren zu sein.  
„Hasst du mich jetzt?", fragte Hermione leise.  
Er sah auf. Ihre Augen hatten durch die Tränen ein rot angenommen und waren geschwollen, das Braun darin lag voller tiefer Trauer und Ehrlichkeit.  
„Nein", meinte Draco dann.

Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel diese Worte auszusprechen, er konnte sie aber einfach nicht hassen, dafür war seine Liebe zu ihr, zu stark.

„Hermione, ich war auch nicht ganz aufrichtig zu dir", versuchte er dann zu erklären. „Vielleicht bringt dich das noch mehr durcheinander, aber ich muss es dir jetzt einfach tun. Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass ich nicht wüsste, ob ich dich wirklich liebe. Das stimmt nicht. Ich liebe dich, Hermione und weiß es schon lange. Aber durch deine Kälte und Potter, konnte ich es nicht dir gegenüber zugeben. Ich bin ein Slytherin und noch dazu ein Malfoy. Gefühle sind uns eigentlich fremd, wenn wir sie aber empfinden ist es unerträglich sie nicht erwidert zu bekommen."

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Hermione ihn. Wieder konnte er die Tränen in ihnen glitzern sehen, dieses Mal wanderten sie aber nur stumm über ihre Wangen. Hermione konnte sich beherrschen.  
„Und... und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte sie mit brüchiger Stimme wissen. „Was wird aus... Harry? Draco, ich kann das nicht."  
Es fiel ihm schwer diese Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen. Damit warf er sein Leben und seine Liebe weg, das wusste er. „Dann werden wir es nicht tun. Wir werden Potter vor Voldemort schützen."

Im gleichen Moment zog sich plötzlich ein stechender Stich, vom Lederband an, durch seinen ganzen Körper. Draco schrie erschrocken auf, schaffte es aber nicht sich zu bewegen. Hermione sagte etwas, doch konnte er ihre Worte nicht verstehen.  
Der Schmerz in seinem Körper wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Wie ein großer Anker hatte sich etwas um sein Herz gelegt und es fühlte sich so an, als würde ihm jemand dieses entreißen.  
Sein eigener Schrei dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Wenn dieser Schmerz nicht bald enden würde, wusste er, würde er es nicht überleben.

* * *

_TBC_


	12. Caught

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **aleksandramalfoy**, **JuliaSarah** und **dramine**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Caught

„_Es ist gekommen und geschehen,  
meine Seele entrissen, noch ehe ich mich versehn.  
Wie scharfe Splitter im Herzen,  
spüre ich meine Schmerzen." _

* * *

_Im gleichen Moment zog sich plötzlich ein stechender Stich, vom Lederband an, durch seinen ganzen Körper. Draco schrie erschrocken auf, schaffte es aber nicht sich zu bewegen. Hermione sagte etwas, doch konnte er ihre Worte nicht verstehen.  
Der Schmerz in seinem Körper wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Wie ein großer Anker hatte sich etwas um sein Herz gelegt und es fühlte sich so an, als würde ihm jemand dieses entreißen.  
Sein eigener Schrei dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Wenn dieser Schmerz nicht bald enden würde, wusste er, würde er es nicht überleben._

* * *

„Draco!", rief Hermione panisch.

So schnell sie konnte, war sie aus ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen und auf ihn zugestürzt.  
Noch immer drang Dracos schmerzvolle Schrei durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Augen waren entsetzt geweitet, mit den Händen umgriff er verzweifelt die Sessellehnen, als würde er jeden Augenblick von einer Macht davongesogen werden, und seine Haut hatte die Blässe einer Leiche angenommen.

Hermione hatte eine seiner Hände gepackt und wollte sie in ihre Hände legen, er wollte jedoch nicht mal einen Finger von der Lehne nehmen.  
„Draco! Verdammt noch mal, was ist los mit dir?", schrie sie verzweifelt gegen seinen Schrei an, allerdings war sie machtlos.

Draco konnte sie nicht hören. Viel zu stark schienen die Schmerzen zu sein, welche er erleiden musste. Hermione fühlte sich hilflos. Vollkommen hilflos. Niemand war hier und sie war vollkommen machtlos um ihm zu helfen, denn beim besten Willen hatte sie keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte.

„Draco! Ich hol Hilfe, okay?", rief sie ihm zu. Sie wusste das es nutzlos war, doch ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung in ihrem Inneren, bat darum, er würde sie hören. „Ich hol Dumbledore und bin gleich wieder da. Halt solange durch, bitte. Tu es für mich."  
Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange und hastete dann unter dem Schrei Dracos aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Draco so leiden zu sehen hatte unendlich wehgetan. Einen Augenblick hatte sie sogar geglaubt, sie würde seinen Schmerz selber fühlen können.   
So schnell sie konnte hastete sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses Hogwarts. Doch jeder einzelne Korridor, den sie betrat, war wie ausgestorben. Um vom Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum zum Büro des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore zu gelangen musste man fast auf die andere Seite des Schlosses. In diesem Augenblick verfluchte sie die Größe Hogwarts', auch wenn sie es früher als recht angenehm empfunden hatte, dass es immer einen Platz gab, an dem man für sich sein konnte.

Plötzlich, in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, stieß sie gegen jemanden als sie um die Ecke biegen wollte, und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
„Hermione!", rief sogleich Harry Stimme. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, griff nach ihren Händen und betrachtete sie mit einem teils besorgten, teils entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist los?"  
„Draco!", war das einzige was Hermione unter Tränen erstickter Stimme hervorbringen konnte.

Harrys Gesichtszüge verkrampften sich. „Was hat dieser Mistkerl dir getan?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Hermione, hat er dich geschlagen oder..."  
Seine Stimme stockte. Er schien im schwer zu fallen die nächsten Worte auszusprechen, musste er aber überhaupt nicht, denn Hermione wusste worauf er hinauswollte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und rief erschrocken ein „Nein" aus.  
Die Verwirrung in Harrys Gesicht war nun deutlich zu erkennen. „Was ist dann geschehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht was los ist", erklärte sie ihm hastig. „Auf einmal hat er zu schreien begonnen. Harry, er sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum, ganz bleich und mit großen Augen. Voller Schmerz! Er leidet! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll! Er bracht Hilfe! Harry, du musst mir helfen, du musst mir helfen Draco zu retten."  
Unter all diesem Wortschwall hatten sich Hermiones einzelne Tränen wieder in einen Wasserfall verwandelt, der ihr nun ununterbrochen über die Wangen rannte.

Harry seufzte. „Okay, Hermione. Beruhig dich erst mal."  
„Wie? Beruhigen? Harry, Draco leidet! Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen, denn von Minute zu Minute hat er mehr Schmerzen! Wir müssen ihm helfen!"  
„Ja sicher, das machen wir."  
Hermione erkannte sehr wohl die Herzlosigkeit in seinen Worten und bemerkte auch, wie Dracos Schicksal ihn nicht ihm geringsten interessierte. Sie wusste nicht was sie plötzlich überkam, doch auf einmal verpasste sie Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Verdammt noch mal, hör auf damit immer an dich zu denken!", schrie sie ihn an. „Du willst ihm doch gar nicht helfen, weil du ihn hasst."

Hermione befreite sich aus Harrys Griff und sprang auf. Harry tat es ihr gleich. „Aber das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Wie kommst du jetzt plötzlich darauf? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich ihm helfen will."  
Diese ganze Rederei zehrte an Hermiones Nerven. Sie verspürte die Lust Harry noch einmal eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, unterdrückte diese aber. „Dann red nicht lange rum und hol Dumbledore. Bitte beeil dich!"  
Ohne ihm noch weitere Beachtung zu schenken hastete sie wieder zurück. Als sie kurz den Blick über die Schulter warf, konnte sie sehen, wie Harry in die andere Richtung rannte.

* * *

Stille. Vollkommene Stille, als Hermione wieder durch das Portailoch zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. Tatsächlich war er vollkommen leer und in dem Sessel, in welchem er zuvor gesessen hatte, saß Draco nun nicht mehr. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Es war komisch, dass ein Mensch sich so schnell erholen konnte, wenn er gerade um sein Leben geschrien hatte. Vielleicht aber auch... Nein! Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass er vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben sein könnte.

„Draco?", rief sie vorsichtig in die Stille hinein. „Wo bist du?"

Unglücklicherweise antwortete ihr niemand mehr. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten trat sie weiter in den Raum hinein. In ihr wuchs die Befürchtung jeden Augenblick seinen leblosen Körper hinter einem Sessel vorzufinden. Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken rannte ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie spürte wie sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Sag doch was! Draco?!"  
„Hermione", entgegnete plötzlich dessen Stimme hinter ihr.  
Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und starrte ihn voller Entsetzten an. Draco stand lässig, im Schatten des Porträtlochs, gegen die Wand gelehnt und sah sie aufmerksam an. So war es Hermione auch unmöglich gewesen ihn beim Hereinkommen zu bemerken. Plötzlich überwand sie ihren Schreck, stürmte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Oh mein Gott", schluchzte sie verzweifelt. „Ich dachte schon... ich dachte wirklich du wärst tot."

Draco legte die Arme um sie und lächelte sanft in ihr Haar. „Ich? Hermione du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht", wisperte er.  
Hermione hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Was war das eben? Was ist passiert? Du hast so gelitten! Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte!"  
„Ich weiß, es wäre dir aber auch nicht möglich gewesen irgendetwas zu tun." Draco löste die Umarmung und ging an ihr vorbei. „Das Lederband war Schuld. Du hättest nichts verhindern können. Voldemort ist stärker als wir alle zusammen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn je besiegen könnten."

Hermione folgte ihm. „Wie?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Ja, ich glaube es ist nutzlos. Eigentlich könnten wir ja gleich aufgeben. Dann würde unser Tod sicher nicht so schmerzhaft sein. Voldemort würde das sicher etwas anerkennen. Oder wir liefern ihm Potter aus. Dann wäre unser Leben verschont."  
„Aber..." Vorsichtig trat sie ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Von was redest du eigentlich? Du hast doch selbst eben gesagt, dass wir ihn schützen werden. Außerdem... du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann und ich bitte dich, tu mir das nicht an. Schick Harry nicht in den Tod. Ich bitte dich inständig, tu es für mich."

Ein leichtes Lächeln breite sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus. Es war ein Lächeln, welches Hermione eigentlich nicht von ihm gewohnt war. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange, während er einen Schritt näher aus sie zukam.  
„Hermione, meine schöne Hermione", murmelte er.  
Draco beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie. Hermione jedoch konnte nicht so viel Leidenschaft in den Kuss setzten, als er. Sie fühlte sich benommen von seinen Worten und war viel zu erstaunt über sein plötzliches Verhalten.  
Als sich ihre Lippen nach ein paar Sekunden wieder trennten, meinte Draco dann: „Du hast dich ziemlich verändert in den letzen Tagen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell möglich gewesen wäre."

* * *

Ohne zu Klopfen hastete Harry in das Büro des Schulleiters. Das einzige, was er da jedoch vorfand, war ein leerer Sessel und ein paar verärgerte Portais von ehemaligen Hogwarts-Leitern.  
„Klopft die Jugend heut zu Tage etwa nicht mehr an?", raunzte ein Mann in einem der Bilder, mit einem viel zu großen Schnurbart, welcher seinen Mund vollkommen verdeckte.  
Harry allerdings ging überhaupt nicht auf das Bild ein. „Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er stattdessen.

Einige der Bilder schüttelten empört den Kopf. Der Mann mit dem Schnurbart aber meinte spöttisch: „Siehst du hier einen Professor Dumbledore? Nein? Dann wird er wohl nicht hier sein?"  
„Wo ist er? Ich brauche seine Hilfe!"  
„Wer braucht die nicht", meinte nun ein anderes Bild. „Junge du bist hier nicht alleine auf der Welt. Er ist in London, dort wo er nun dringender gebraucht wird. Deine Verhandeln um die Examensnoten kannst du ja ein anderes Mal versuchen."

Wütend betrachtete Harry die Bilder. „Ich bin kein Schüler und ihr seit ein bisschen zu arrogant, findet ihr nicht?", blaffte er sie an.  
Er hastete wieder aus dem Büro von Dumbledore, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür noch mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen zu lassen. Dann plötzlich blickte er in das Gesicht von –  
„Ron", rief Harry. Zum ersten Mal seit ungefähr einem Jahr verspürte Harry Erleichterung beim Anblick seines ehemals besten Freundes. Er konnte jedoch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass es bei Ron nicht unbedingt auch der Fall war.

„Ja, Harry. Ron", erwiderte dieser nur. Er wollte an ihm vorbei ins Büro, doch Harry hielt ihn auf, indem er ihm nicht Platz machte.  
„Dumbledore ist nicht da. Hör zu Ron, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
Überrascht hielt Ron inne. „Was?"  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", wiederholte Harry energisch. „Besser gesagt Malfoy braucht deine Hilfe."

„Oh,", meinte er aber nur. „dein neuer bester Freund, was?"  
Sarkasmus und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Enttäuschung? Harry wusste nicht ob er sich über den Sarkasmus ärgern soll oder über die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme glücklich war. Das einzige was er aber wusste, dass keine Zeit für lange Streitereien blieb.  
„Malfoy ist nicht mein neuer bester Freund. Du bist mein bester Freund!", entgegnete Harry entschlossen. „Hermione will das wir ihm helfen, anscheinend spinnt er im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas rum und deswegen-"

„Bitte WAS?", unterbrach Ron ihn aber.  
„Hör mir doch zu!", stieß Harry genervt hervor. „Hermione sagt, dass Malfoy-"  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht", unterbrach er ihn aber wieder. „Ich meine das davor."  
Harry überlegte was er zuvor gesagt hatte und wusste dann, was Ron hören wollte. Ihm war es eben aus lauter Eile und Hast so herausgerutscht, aber es entsprach vollkommen der Wahrheit. „Malfoy ist nicht mein bester Freund..." Harry schluckte. „Du bist mein bester Freund, Ron."

* * *

„Ich glaube ich habe meine Gefühle wieder", murmelte Hermione mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe tatsächlich geweint. Es war so ein Gefühl, welches ich schon lange nicht mehr empfunden und wenn dann, erst recht nicht zugelassen, hatte. Ich glaube... Draco, das ist dein Verdienst."

Wieder lächelte Draco. Jedoch war es ein Lächeln, welches sie nicht von ihm erwartet hätte. Ein Lächeln, mit dem er sie vor vielen vielen Jahren immer angesehen hatte. Arrogant und Überheblich?

Draco wandte sich um. „Schade, dass er das eben nicht hören konnte. Draco hatte gedacht das Potter dir die Gefühle zurückgebracht hatte und war deswegen schon ganz verletzt."  
Verwirrt starrte Hermione auf seinen Rücken. Schließlich trat sie auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und fragte besorgt: „Du redest in der dritten Person, Draco. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermione. Immer noch lag das Überhebliche in seinem Gesicht und so langsam bekam es Hermione irgendwie mit der Angst zu tun. Die Situation zuvor musste wohl doch irgendwelche Schäden bei ihm hinterlassen haben.  
„Mir geht es gut und auch Draco geht es bis jetzt noch wunderbar", entgegnete er. „Du aber hast mich enttäuscht, Hermione. Ich hätte nicht von dir erwartet, dass du mich im Stich lässt und dich so schnell von mir abwenden würdest. Ich habe dir vertraut, meine Kleine."

„Was... was ist los mit dir Draco? Du bist so komisch... Ich habe dich doch gar nicht im Stich gelassen."  
Das Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht wurde breiter. „Nein, hast du auch nicht. Draco hast du nicht im Stich gelassen. Aber mich... mich, Voldemort!"

Hermione schrie erschrocken auf, kaum das er mit dem Satz geendet hatte. Bestürzt hastete ein paar Schritte ruckwärts und fiel dabei über einen Gegenstand, den sie von hinten nicht gesehen hatte, so dass sie zum zweiten Mal in diesem Tag rücklings auf dem Boden landete. In diesem Augenblick störte es sie allerdings kaum.  
Ihr Blick haftete nur an der Gestalt Dracos, die aber nicht Draco war. Eigentlich hätte es ihr sofort auffallen müssen. Die Art wie er sprach, die Art wie er sie ansah und alleine schon die Art wie er sich bewegte, hatte nichts von der coolen Lässigkeit Dracos, sondern wirkte so alt. Es war die Art wie Voldemort das Leben in seinem neuen Körper bestritt.

„Voldemort!", brachte Hermione mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Nein, das kann doch nicht sein."  
„Doch, meine Schöne", sprach er mit Dracos Stimme. „Schön zu sehen, dass du nicht bezweifelst, dass Malfoy nicht mehr in diesem Körper lebt. Du kennst mich so gut und trotzdem bist du nicht hinter die Idee des Lederbandes gekommen. Wirklich enttäuschend..."  
„Ich... habe diese Möglichkeit nicht in Erwägung gezogen...", warf Hermione sich damit selbst vor. „Du hast die Seelen durch das Dunkle Mal getauscht. Draco befindet sich nun in deinem Körper."

„Oh, ja. In einem tiefen Schlaf. Du hast deine Hausaufgaben doch etwas gemacht, Hermione. Aber noch viel enttäuschender finde ich dein Auftreten in Hogwarts. Keine meiner Erwartungen hast und erfüllt. Wie stehe ich denn nun jetzt da? Jetzt denkt die ganze Zaubererschaft, dass meine Todesser alle nur kleine Versager sind, die man sowieso nicht ernst nehmen muss, weil sie es hinter dem Rücken des Dunklen Lords sowieso mit ihren Opfern treiben, da sie sich dummerweise in diese verliebt haben."

„Woher... woher wissen Sie das alles?"  
Voldemort hob die Hand und deutete auf das Lederband, welches um Dracos Hand haftete. Hermione aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du kannst es nicht durch das Band wissen. Es ist nicht dazu gedacht. Eigentlich wolltest du Draco damit nur weismachen, dass du ihn sofort erledigen könntest, sobald er auch nur das Geringste verrät. Ich weiß bescheid."

Während sie so auf dem Boden lag, bekam Hermione überhaupt nicht mit, wie die Angst es so langsam geschafft hatte über ihren Körper zu regieren. Früher hätte sie in solchen Augenblick nicht einmal den Ansatz dieses Gefühles empfunden, doch nun wusste sie einfach nicht wie sie sich wehren konnte, denn die Skrupel vor einer Tat, welche andere verletzen könnte, schien nun stärker als je zuvor. Es war Dracos Körper. Sie konnte nicht angreifen und Voldemort wäre sowieso viel zu stark. Immerhin kannte sie seine Macht und wusste auch was man ausrichten konnte, wenn man auf Nichts und Niemanden Rücksicht nahm.

„Wieder hast du recht. Eigentlich sollte ich dich alleine schon wegen deinem Wissen über die Dunkle Magie am Leben lassen. Ich hatte selten einen Schüler, der über alles Schlechte auf der Welt so gut bescheid wusste, wie du."  
„Dann töte mich doch. Es wird sowieso geschehen, entkommen kann ich nicht mehr...", murmelte Hermione, es klang aber längst nicht so selbstbewusst und mutig wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Auch das Zittern ihres Körpers trug nicht gerade dazu bei, vor Voldemort den Eindruck zu erwecken, stark zu sein.

„Nein... oh nein...", lächelte er fies. „Den Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun, mein Schätzchen. Weißt du was ich stattdessen tun werde? Ich werde dich wieder zu dem machen, was du warst bevor Malfoy und du nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen seit. Ich werde dich wieder zu meiner Todesserin machen. Kalt, herzlos und unberechenbar. Wenn du dann wieder dieser Mensch bist, dann wirst du Malfoy töten. Schließlich überlasse ich dir den Vortritt, Hermione und gebe den Kelch der Ehere in deine Hand. Das wonach du dich immer schon gesehnt hast, wirst du nun endlich vollbringen dürfen, Potter töten."

„Nein!", schrie Hermione auf. Automatisch rückte sie etwas von ihm weg, schaffte es aber nicht ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich will nicht mehr dieser Mensch werden und ich will auch Draco und Harry nichts zuleide tun. Was bist du denn, dass du dir einfach das Recht nimmst über anderes Leben zu bestimmen? Monster! Abscheulicher Bastard!" Die Gesichtszüge Dracos verhärteten sich. „Du willst also nicht dankbar dafür sein, was ich dir in dem letzten Jahr geschenkt habe?"  
„Geschenkt? Du hast mir ein Jahr meines Lebens genommen und hast mich zu einer Mörderin werden lassen!", rief Hermione. „Wegen dir habe ich Schuld auf mich geladen! Ich kann meine Hände nicht mehr ansehen, ohne den Gedanken daran, dass Blut an ihnen klebt!"

„Dann wirst du dich wohl damit abfinden müssen", meinte Voldemort kalt. Er griff in Dracos Jeanstasche und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Hermione, mit dem Dunklen Mal hast du einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, denn du nicht mehr rückgängig machen kannst. Die Substanz des Dunkeln Mals ist dein Blut, somit hast du ihn mit deinem Leben unterzeichnet. Es gibt kein zurück. Ich werde dich mir wiederholen."  
Hermione wusste nicht woher sie plötzlich den Mut gefunden hatte. Auf einmal aber war sie aufgesprungen und hatte ebenfalls nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben!

* * *

Ron schaffte es nicht mehr Harry länger in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen warf er seinen Blick auf den Boden.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das noch zu mir sagen würdest", murmelte er dann mit drüber Stimme. „Nachdem, was ich dir in dem letzen Jahr alles angetan habe."  
Harry fühlte sie gerade als würde ihm jemand erzählen, dass Schweine fliegen konnten oder die Zauberwelt nicht existierte - unheimlich verarscht.  
„Was bitte?"  
Ron hob den Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, unheimlich leid sogar. Du bist auch mein bester Freund."

Die Welt schien für ihn in diesem Augenblick zu tanzen. So ähnlich hatte er sich gefühlt, als er damals seinen ersten Kuss von Cho Chang bekommen hatte oder mit Ginny zusammen gekommen war, allerdings hatte es bis jetzt nur eine geschafft dieses Gefühl zu übertreffen, Hermione – auch wenn Ron ihr eben ziemliche Konkurrenz machte.

Ron wirkte verlegen. „Harry, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will nicht deine Freundschaft wieder, weil Hermione nun jetzt wieder zurück ist, sondern weil du mir gefehlt hast. Nachdem sie weg war, wusste ich nicht wem ich die Schuld geben sollte. So gab ich sie dir. Es musste jemanden geben, auf den ich sauer sein konnte, damit mir der Schmerz leichter fiel."

Schweigen trat ein. Harry sah, dass Ron sich in diesem Augenblick ziemlich unwohl fühlte, denn er war sich nicht klar darüber, ob er ihm verzeihen würde. Harry konnte aber nicht anders als dies zu tun. Es war ihm klar, dass es ziemlich „unmännlich" war, trotzdem jedoch schaffte er es nicht sich zurückzuhalten und umarmte Ron freundschaftlich.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie froh ich über deine Worte und vor allem darüber bin, dass wir wieder Freunde sind", strahlte Harry.  
Ron wirkte ziemlich erleichtert. „Mir geht es doch genauso", grinste er. „Wenn Hermione..."  
Als Ron allerdings Hermiones Namen erwähnte, versteinerte sich Harrys Gesicht. „Hermione!", rief er geschockt. „Sie braucht unsere Hilfe."  
„Wie?", fragte Ron verwirrt.  
„Ich habe dir doch eben erzählt, dass es Draco schlecht geht", erzählte er. „Wenn wir ihn jetzt im Stich lassen, dann reißt uns Hermione den Kopf ab."  
„Wo sind sie denn?"  
„Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws."

* * *

_TBC_


	13. Obsession

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **aleksandramalfoy**, **dramine** und **TryPepper**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Obsession

„_Es gibt nur ein Gefühl, welches mich treibt,  
ich weiß allerdings nicht wie man es beschreibt..  
Weißt du was ich mein?  
Ich bin einfach nicht mehr dein..." _

* * *

Gemeinsam mit Ron rannte Harry die Treppen zum Ravenclaw-Turm empor. Seine Seite stach schmerzhaft, allerdings versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen und einfach weiterzurennen. Er wusste, dass Hermione ihm es niemals verzeihen würde, wenn Malfoy etwas passierte, was er hätte verhindern können. Spätestens seit ihrer Ohrfeige hatte er es kapiert. Sie war nicht ganz unbegründet gewesen. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht recht viel Mitleid mit Malfoy gehabt, als Hermione davon erzählt hatte. Insgeheim hatte er sogar gehofft, Malfoy würde draufgehen. Nun erschrak er selbst über seinen Wunsch, aber es gab etwas in ihm, was unheimlich eifersüchtig auf ihn war.

Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wäre Malfoy ein Teil von Hermione. Die beiden standen in einer Verbindung zueinander die unheimlich intensiv war, dies war schon zu spüren, wenn die beiden sich in einem Raum befanden. Dazu mussten sie sich weder ansehen, noch miteinander sprechen.  
Anfangs hatte Harry dieses Band nicht wahrhaben wollen, viel zu sehr hatte er sich darin hineingesteigert, dass sich Hermione und Draco nicht wirklich so nah sein konnten, wie sie es gezeigt hatten. Nachdem sie jedoch um ihn geweint hatte, hatte er die bittere Pille der Erkenntnis schlucken müssen.

„Kennst du das Passwort?", keuchte plötzlich Ron hinter ihm.  
Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und erkannte, dass sie direkt vor dem Portal vom Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum standen.  
„Lurchzungen", rief Harry der Fetten Dame zu.

Die Fette Dame schwang gehorsam zur Seite und gewährte Harry und Ron einlass. Sofort stiegen die beiden durch das Portal und als Harry die Szene sah, die sich im Inneren des Gemeinschaftsraumes abspielte, wäre ihm fast das Herz stehen geblieben.

Da stand er. Derjenige, von dem Harry bis eben noch gedacht hatte, dass er mit Hermione auf besondere Art und Weise verbunden wäre. Derjenige, auf den Harry bis jetzt noch eifersüchtig gewesen war.  
Die Eifersucht war jedoch verschwunden und hinterließ einfach nur noch Zorn und Wut. Malfoy hielt seine Hermione an die Wand gepresst und hielt ihr den Zauberstab an die Kehle.

Deutlich konnte man sehen, dass in dem Raum ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Die Bücherregale waren umgestürzt, teils sogar zerstört. Überall lagen Bücher und deren ziemlich angekokelte Seiten verstreut, genauso wie der Teppich, die Sessel, die Vorhänge und Tisch.

„Verdammt noch mal was soll das?", donnerte Harry wütend. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Neben ihm tat Ron das gleich.  
Draco sah auf und grinste als er Harry erblickte; Ließ jedoch nicht von Hermione ab. Die hatte Mühe ihren Kopf zu drehen, als sie Harry aber erkannte, keuchte sie entsetzt seinen Namen hervor.  
„Potter, na sieh mal einer an. Hätte nicht gedacht dich so schnell wieder zu sehnen. Obwohl es ist ja auch einige Zeit her", meinte Draco lächelnd.

Harry achtete nicht auf seine Worte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte einen Fluch auf ihn losschleudern, allerdings hielt ihn Hermione im letzen Augenblick davon ab.  
„Nein! Hör auf damit!"  
„Wie?", fragte er sie verwirrt.  
„Das ist nicht so wie du denkst. Greif ihn bitte nicht an!"  
„Hermione das ist doch Wahnsinn!", schrie Ron sie an. „Der Typ will dich umbringen und du sagst, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht."

„Genau Hermione", meinte Voldemort tadelnd und grinste. „Wie soll es dann sonst aussehen?"  
Hermione sah ihm kühl entgegen. „Halt's Maul. Mich magst du vielleicht umbringen oder als eine deiner Marionetten benutzen, doch ich weiß, dass du irgendwann bezwungen werden wirst. Es mag vielleicht noch dauern, doch wenn es geschieht, werde ich gerecht sein.  
„Wohl jetzt mit deiner Rolle abgefunden, was Schätzchen?", grinste Voldemort.

„_Expelliarmus_", riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.  
Ihre Flüche schossen auf Draco zu, doch er schaffte es noch im letzten Augenblick ihnen auszuweichen.  
„Du bist in ihm, doch ich habe bereits erkannt, dass deine Macht dadurch nicht so stark ist als sonst.", schrie Hermione weiter. „Draco ist nicht so stark wie du und ich bin in meinem ‚alten Ich' auch nicht in der Lage Draco das Wasser zu reichen, aber Harry und Ron werden es schaffen, das verspreche ich dir."

Urplötzlich schoss Dracos Hand hervor und Voldemort schlug Hermione damit ins Gesicht. Ein Teil ihres Gesichtes schien wie betäubt und brannte schrecklich. Hermione hatte sich dabei auf die Lippe gebissen, sodass nun die rote Flüssigkeit des Blutes über sie rannte.  
„Verdammter Dreckskerl!", schrie Harry.  
Er überlegte nicht lange und stürzte sofort auf Draco zu, ohne an seinen Zauberstab zu denken. Die beiden landeten hart auf den Boden und sofort begannen sie auch schon, wie wilde entfesselte Bestien, mit den Fäusten aufeinander einzuschlagen.

Hermione sah dabei entsetzt zu. Es gab eigentlich keine Möglichkeit die beiden zu trennen, denn wenn sie einen Fluch auf die beiden schoss, wusste sie am Ende nicht wen es treffen würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie Harry auch noch nie so die Nerven verlieren sehen, eigentlich war Ron immer der Temperamentvolle gewesen. Der jedoch hatte sich über sie gebeugt, da sie erschöpft an der Wand heruntergesackt war.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
„Er muss aufhören", meinte Hermione mit erstickter Stimme. „Er muss aufhören, bitte."

Vorsichtig krabbelte sie an Ron vorbei auf die beiden zu. Sie konnte nicht stehen, denn ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht halten können würde. „Hört auf!", schrie sie. „Hört auf! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Harry, hör auf damit!"

Harry brauchte allerdings nicht wirklich damit aufzuhören, denn Dracos Stärke war Harrys eindeutig überlegen. Er mochte vielleicht der bessere Duellant sein, aber nicht, wenn es darum ging einen Kampf mit den Fäusten zu gewinnen und dieser Vorteil lag nun bei Voldemort.  
Er schaffte es Harry gegen eines der Bücherregal zu schleudern. Von dem Aufprall ziemlich mitgenommen blieb er an dem Regal regungslos liegen. Sofort stürzte Hermione auf und wollte zu Harry, wurde jedoch plötzlich von Voldemort gepackt und festgehalten.

„Wie schon einmal gesagt, du gehörst mir."

Ron wollte einen Fluch aussprechen, Voldemort war aber derjenige von beiden, welcher schneller reagierte. Noch bevor er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, entwaffnete er und fesselte ihn so fest, dass er sich nicht von den Stricken befreien konnte.

„Verdammter Dreckskerl, mach mich sofort los. Du bist wohl zu feige um dich zu duellieren!", schrie Ron wütend.  
Voldemort aber ignorierte ihn. „Deine Freunde zu töten ist dann deine Aufgabe. Je mehr, desto besser", lächelte er stattdessen Hermione bitter zu.  
Sie konnte nichts mehr darauf erwidern. Ein elendes Gefühl der Leere machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und das Bewusstsein, dass sie Schuld an allem war. Schuld an Harrys und an Rons Tod. Selbst Dracos Tod war ihre Schuld, sein Schicksal hatte sie bereits vor einem Jahr besiegelt.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portal zum Gemeinschaftsraum ein weiteres Mal und hereinkam jemand, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Ginny. Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie vielleicht Erleichterung oder Unmut empfinden sollte, denn noch immer war ihr nicht klar, auf welcher Seite sie stand – oder sie wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.  
Ron allerdings hatte sich klar für Erleichterung entschieden.  
„Ginny!", rief er glücklich seiner jüngeren Schwester zu. „Komm schnell, befrei mich!"

Mit einem kurzen Blick analysierte sie die Lage, auch Ron schenkte sie nur kurze Beachtung. Ihr Augenmerk blieb mehr an Draco hängen, ganz so, als würde sie überlegen müssen, auf welcher Seite er stand.  
Hermione merkte wie Voldemort neben ihr nickte und sie plötzlich hart zu Boden warf. Ginny lächelte. _Verräterin_, schoss es Hermione durch den Kopf, _schon wieder_.  
Jetzt stellte sich also heraus, dass Ginny nicht nur als beste Freundin eine einzige Enttäuschung war, sondern auch als Mensch.

„Ginny!", versuchte Ron erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Los komm scho-" „Lass es, Ron", unterbrach Hermione ihn.  
„Wie?", fragte der verwundert.  
„Das ist nicht mehr die Ginny, die du kennst", antwortete sie ihm, während sie das Mädchen mit den rotem Haar nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Ron verärgert.

Es schien im langsam zu missfallen, dass alle Welt ihn für schwer von Begriff hielt, weil jeder Andeutungen in den Raum warf, jedoch niemand sich wirklich die Mühe machte, ihn auch aufzuklären. Hermione befand jedoch, dass es die Mühe nicht wert war. Ron würde es nicht verstehen und auch nicht verstehen wollte. Er müsse es sehen, um zu begreifen.

So langsam begann Hermione sich zu erinnern. Es war eine Tatsache, die sie lange vergessen hatte, auch weil sie sich nicht an Ginny erinnern wollte und jeden Moment der mit ihr in Verbindung stand, aus ihrem Herzen gestrichen hat. Einzig der Betrug von Harry mit Ginny an ihr hatte existiert, weil es etwas gab, an das sie nähren musste. Ginny aber war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass sie in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft geriet und schließlich ihr selbst verloren hatte. Es war Ginnys Rache gewesen...

„Ich bin bereit", meinte Hermione und stand langsam auf. Es bereitete ihr Mühe einen sicheren Stand zu bekommen, der Kampf mit Voldemort hatte sie schon sehr mitgenommen.  
Draco hob die Braue. „Bereit dazu, wieder das zu tun, auf das du dich eingelassen hast, als du dein Versprechen gabst und den Vertrag unterzeichnetest?"  
„Nein", erwiderte Hermione kalt. „Ron soll sehen was Sache ist."

Hermione griff nach ihrer Bluse und stülpte sie empor, so dass Ron freie Sicht auf ihren Unterarm hatte.  
Als dieser das Dunkle Mal erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzten und Unglauben. „Hermione?", stieß er verzweifelt hervor. „Nein, dass kann doch nicht sein?"  
„Doch Ron", entgegnete Hermione entschuldigend. „Es ist so. Es ist meine freie Entscheidung gewesen, niemand hat mich dazu gezwungen. Ganz alleine ich habe das alles zu verantworten. Bitte aber glaub mir, dass das was jetzt gleich geschieht niemals mein Wille ist. Sag das auch Harry und Draco. Bitte... ich wollte das-"

Hermione übermannten wieder die Tränen. Sie spürte den Kloß in ihrem Hals und schaffte es nicht mehr ein Wort hervor zu bekommen.  
„Wie rührend", meinte Voldemort kalt. „Aber nett das du dich gleich so bereit erklärst. Also, Ginny. Machen wir unsere Hermione wieder zu der Hermione, die wir lieben."  
Verwundert warf Ron wieder einen Blick auf seine Schwester. So langsam war ihm anzusehen, wie überfordert er mit der neuen Situation war. Ginny holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Hermione, genauso wie auch Voldemort.

Diese presste die Augen und biss fest ihre Zähne zusammen. Schreien würde sie dieses Mal nicht. Nein, keine Erniedrigung. Nur Stolz. Sie war eine Gryffindor.  
„_Imperio_!", dröhnten sogleich die Stimmen von Ginny und Draco durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die beiden Imperiums-Zauber trafen Hermione. Sogleich verlor sie den Halt und fiel zu Boden, während die beiden Lichtstrahle noch immer auf sie einströmten. Es waren unheimliche Schmerzen. Bilder rannten durch ihren Kopf und Dinge schienen im Inneren ihres Körpers zu geschehen, für das sie keinen Namen hatte. Plötzlich aber war alles weg. Leer.

„Ginny!", schrie Ron seine kleine Schwester an. „Verdammt noch mal hör auf damit! Was machst du da?"

Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch, aber er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es nutzlos war. Wie entgeistert starrte Ron auf, die am Boden kauende, Hermione. Sie schrie nicht, er konnte aber an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Etwas schien mit ihr zu geschehen, was sie nicht wollte. Viel schlimmer für ihn aber war die Tatsache, dass Ginny an der Sache beteiligt war und der Schock, Hermione eine Todesser nennen zu müssen. Für diese beiden hätte er die Hands ins Feuer gelegt, wenn es jemanden Loyalität zur guten Seite überzeugen musste. Plötzlich aber schien es niemanden mehr zu geben, dem er wirklich vertrauen konnte.

Das Licht um Hermione verlosch. Aufmerksam beobachtete Ron, wie sie sich vorsichtig regte und schließlich, fast wie in Trance, erhob. Nachdenklich warf sie einen Blick durch den Raum und versuchte sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen.  
„Willkommen zurück, meine Schöne", rief Draco mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wir haben dich vermisst."  
Zu Rons größten Verwunderung aber fiel Hermione plötzlich vor Draco auf die Knie. „Mylord, ich danke Ihnen", meinte sie. „Sie haben mir wieder die Ehre geschenkt, die ich für kurze Zeit verloren hatte. Unglaublich was Malfoy und Potter mit mir gemacht hatten."

„Wahrlich, unglaublich", meinte Voldemort spitz. „Nun, kannst du dich ja angemessen bei den beiden revanchieren. Sie warten sicher schon darauf, von dir ins Jenseits befördert zu werden."  
„Wieso Mylord?", fragte Ron Voldemort plötzlich wütend. „Du bist Malfoy!"  
„Oh nein", lächelte Voldemort süffisant. „Ich mag vielleicht so aussehen wie Malfoy, doch in meinem Geist steckt wahrhaft eine ehrenwertere Seele. Malfoy habe ich nur außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ich bin Lord Voldemort."

Rons Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzten. Abermals wurde er mit einer Tatsache konfrontiert, die ihn an seinen Verstand zweifeln ließ. So langsam allerdings begann er zu begreifen. Deswegen hatte Hermione auch nicht gewollt, dass sie ihm etwas antaten, denn es war nicht wirklich Malfoy der dafür verantwortlich war.

Auf einmal war ein gequältes Geräusch zu hören. Ron wusste sofort von wem es kam.  
„Harry!", stieß er erleichtert aus.  
Dieser rappelte sich ziemlich angeschlagen mit einem etwas geschwollenen Auge und aufgerissener Lippe auf. Seine Haare waren wirkten durch den kleinen Kampf mit Voldemort noch schlimmer zerzaust als jemals zuvor.  
Harry sah sich im Raum um und als er Hermione entdeckte, die wohl auf zu sein schien, machte sich auf seinem Gesicht Erleichterung breit. Schnell versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen, musste sich aber an einem der Regale abstützen, damit er den Halt nicht verlor und sofort wieder auf dem Boden landete.

„Harry pass auf!", schrie Ron sofort. „Malfoy ist Voldemort und hat irgendetwas mit Hermione gemacht. Ich glaube sie ist nicht mehr die alte Hermione."  
„Wie?" Irritiert zog Harry die Brauen zusammen. Er warf seinen Blick in Richtung Malfoy und dann auf Hermione. Ginnys Anwesenheit schien er noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen zu haben. „Wovon redest du da?"  
„Voldemort hat Kontrolle über Malfoys Körper bekommen und Hermione verhext."  
„Er hat mich nicht verhext!", schrie Hermione Ron wütend entgegen.

Aus ihren Augen entsprang Hass. Purer Hass, den Ron noch nie zuvor bei ihr entdeckt hatte. Harry wagte es langsam die Regal loszulassen, kam auf Hermione zu und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, wurde allerdings von ihr weggestoßen. Im Fall schaffte er es gerade noch sich zu fangen und den Stand nicht zu verlieren. Mit Bestürzung im Gesicht blickte er sie an.  
„Hermione? Was ist los mit dir?"  
„Was los ist?", fauchte sie wütend. „Potter, ich will Rache, das ist los!"  
„Wie... Wieso? Was hab ich dir getan. Gerade eben – wir waren doch so glücklich!"  
Das bittere Lachen Hermiones hallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wir waren glücklich? Natürlich. Sie war glücklich! Sie, die Verrat begangen hatte. Sie, über die ich die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Stell dich mir zum Kampf, Potter! Jetzt bist du fällig!"

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell sein Entsetzen überwinden. Urplötzlich hatte Hermione ihren Zauberstab gezuckt und einen Fluch in seine Richtung geschossen. Gerade noch war es ihm gelungen ihrem Fluch auszuweichen. Er traf einen der Vorhänge und setzte diesen in Brand.  
„Harry!", rief Ron setzte auf. Am liebten wäre er seinem besten Freund beigestanden, doch die Fessel ließen es einfach nicht zu, dass er sich befreien konnte. Egal wie sehr er sich in ihren wand, Voldemorts Zauber hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte und gleich gar nicht wollte er diese Situation, in die er geraten war, verstehen, doch er musste handeln. Hermione war anscheinend wirklich nicht mehr die, die sie einmal war, aber wenn er es schaffen könnte sie außer Gefecht zu setzten, dann würde er sie vielleicht wieder zurückholen können.  
„_Expelliarmus_!", schrie er.  
Er wusste nicht genau ob sie der Fluch treffen würde oder nicht. Das einzige was ihn jetzt interessierte, war, dass er sie ablenken konnte, denn Ron musste befreit werden. So schnell er konnte stürzte er auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm hinab.

Eilig beschwor er ein Schutzschild hervor, der gerade im rechten Augenblick kam, denn Hermione hatte sich wieder erneut zum Angriff bereit gemacht. Hastig brannte er mit Hilfe eines Zaubers seine Fesseln auf.  
„Au!", rief Ron aus, als ein paar Funken sich in das Fleisch seiner Handgelenke brannten. Harry ignorierte es aber. „Komm schnell, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Im gleichen Augenblick, indem Ron aufgesprungen war und nach seinem Zauberstab griff, um Harry zu unterstützen, war der Schutzschild wieder verschwunden.  
„Was Harry?", spöttelte Hermione. „Denkst du etwa, du kommst nicht alleine gegen mich an?"  
„Hermione, das bist nicht du!", rief Harry.  
Schon musste er aber erneut gegen einen Fluch ausweichen. Wieder und wieder beschwor sie neue Flüche herauf und griff damit die beiden an. Einige verfehlten Harry um haaresbreite, andere trafen allerdings auch. Jedoch nicht so genau, um stark zu wirken.

Harry und Ron schafften es aber auch nicht Hermione anzugreifen. Der Wille war da, das Herz konnte ihrer doch Freundin kein Leid zufügen. Dann aber traf einer ihrer Flüche doch ins Schwarze. Ron wurde von einem starken grünen Lichtblitz getroffen, stürzte gegen die Wand und fiel regungslos zu Boden.

„Ron!", keuchte Harry.

Er musste sich aber abermals ducken und konnte ihm nicht zur Hilfe eilen, denn die Situation wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde, von Fluch zu Fluch gefährlicher. Auf einmal jedoch stieß Voldemort einen Schrei aus. Verwundert schenkte Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit Voldemort, genauso wie Harry.

Voldemort war zusammengesackt und in der Form eines kleinen Häufchen Elends schrie er wie am Spieß vor lauter Schmerz. Wie auf Kommando stürzten Hermione und Ginny gleichzeitig zu ihrem Meister, es lag aber nicht ihrer Macht ihm zu helfen.  
Harry sah die Chance gekommen. Die größte, die er bis jetzt jemals hatte. Es war nicht ehrenwert die Situation auszunutzen, doch in diesem Falle spielte Ehre keine Rolle mehr. In all den Jahren hatte er genug Hass in seinem Inneren gesammelt um das zu tun, was nur mit Hass möglich ist.  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

_TBC_


	14. Truth

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **aleksandramalfoy**, **D.V.G.M.1** und **dramine**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Truth

„_Furcht gab es für mich noch nie,  
trotz allem gab es immer etwas in mir, das schrie.  
Ich wusste nicht wonach und auch nicht warum,  
jetzt weiß ich aber, es war einfach darum..."_

* * *

Voldemort war zusammengesackt und in der Form eines kleinen Häufchen Elends schrie er wie am Spieß vor lauter Schmerz. Wie auf Kommando stürzten Hermione und Ginny gleichzeitig zu ihrem Meister, es lag aber nicht ihrer Macht ihm zu helfen.  
Harry sah die Chance gekommen. Die größte, die er bis jetzt jemals hatte. Es war nicht ehrenwert die Situation auszunutzen, doch in diesem Falle spielte Ehre keine Rolle mehr. In all den Jahren hatte er genug Hass in seinem Inneren gesammelt um das zu tun, was nur mit Hass möglich ist.  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

Der Lichtstrahl schoss auf Voldemort zu. Hell und gleißend wie ein Blitz. Die beiden Frauen konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren, so wurde Voldemort in voller Stärke getroffen. Sein Schrei wurde lauter und schmerzvoller. Eine unerträgliche Hitze hatte sich in den Raum ausgebreitet und Harry meinte, dass Dracos Körper jeden Augenblick verbrennen würde. Dem war aber nicht so. Plötzlich verlosch es und der Körper von Voldemort fiel regungslos zu Boden. Harry wusste, er war tot.

Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Innerem aus. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie daran gedacht, wie er sie wohl fühlen würde, wenn er endlich Voldemort erledigt hatte – aber jetzt wo es geschehen war, wusste er es immer noch nicht. Sollte er nun Erleichterung empfinden? Oder vielleicht Freunde? Glück?  
Es gab vieles, was man jetzt empfinden konnte, trotzdem war da aber noch etwas, das sagte, die Menschen die deswegen ihr Leben verloren hatten, würden dennoch nicht mehr wiederkehren.

Es war schließlich etwas ihn ihm, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Trauer. Seine Eltern hatten den Kampf nicht überlebt, Cedric Diggory, Sirius und noch viele viele andere, wie wegen ihm schreckliche Qualen erlitten hatten.  
Harry dachte an die Bilder, die in der Großen Halle hingen und ging einige davon durch, die er selbst gekannt und sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Was mochten eigentlich die Toten nun empfinden? Waren sie froh, dass es ihm endlich jemand heimzahlen konnte? Oder war es ihnen mittlerweile vielleicht sogar egal, weil sie an einem viel besseren Ort sein mochten?

Als Hermione sich langsam erhob, wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ihr Blick war starr, ihr Körper zitterte. Er wusste aber, dass es nicht Trauer oder ein plötzlicher Ausbruch von Tränen wie es bei Ginny der Fall war. Diese hatte auf einmal begonnen vor sich hinzuschluchzen, auch wenn Harry nicht verstehen konnte warum. Nein, dass was Hermione nun fühlte, konnte er regelrecht spüren, denn dieses Gefühl richtete sich alleine gegen ihn. Unbeschreiblicher Zorn.  
Mit hasserfülltem Blick sah sie ihn an, den Zauberstab erhoben, trat sie langsam Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu.

Harry musste schlucken und ging vorsichtig rückwärts. Er würde sich nicht gegen Hermione wehren können und er erkannte, das letzte was sie tat, war zögern.  
„Warum?", fragte Harry schließlich, wenigstens wollte er verstehen, wieso er durch ihre Hand sterben musste. „Was ist geschehen?"  
„Du hast mich betrogen", erwiderte Hermione kalt.  
„Aber... wir... wir haben darüber geredet, Hermione. Du hast mir verziehen, wir..." „Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. „Ich habe es dir nicht verziehen. Sie hat es getan, aber nicht ich!"  
„Wer ist _sie_?"

„Die schwache Hermione. Die Hermione, die keinen Stolz hatte und die, die das verraten hatte."  
Bei dem „das" griff sie sich plötzlich auf dem Oberarm ihrer Zauberstabhand. Harry betrachtete es genauer und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, was da auf ihrem Oberarm prangte.  
„Das Dunkle Mal...", murmelte Harry entsetzt und seine Augen weiterten sich. „Du bist eine Todesserin."  
Hermione grinste schief. „Mein Kompliment, ist hast du wirklich ziemlich spät bemerkt, Harry. Selbst als wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, ist es dir nicht aufgefallen."

„Ich... ich habe darauf nicht geachtete, es ist mir nicht aufgefallen..." Aus Harry Mund klang es fast wie ein Vorwurf, den er sich selbst machte. „Aber... wieso? Ich versteh das nicht! Warum bist du eine Todesserin?"  
„Du verstehst das nicht?", rief Hermione spitz. „Natürlich verstehst du das nicht! Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, sondern du mich! Der einzige Grund, wieso ich dieses Schloss wieder betreten hatte, warst du, Potter. Ich wollte dich Voldemort ausliefern, dich leiden sehen und am liebsten gleich selbst erledigen! In diesen Genuss werde ich jetzt ja gleich kommen, aber zuvor werde ich dir noch einiges erzählen. Weißt du denn wieso ich gestern mit dir geschlafen habe? Es war alles Teil des Plans. Der Plan von Malfoy und mir. Du hast mir gestern gesagt, dass er dich gewarnt hat und weißt du was? Unser netter Malfoy hatte das getan um dich zu schützen – denn er hatte recht. Vollkommen recht. In jeder Sekunde in der ich in deiner Nähe war, habe ich nur auf eins gesinnt... Rache. Und am liebsten hätte ich dich selbst erledigt, wenn ich nicht das Ziel verfolgt hätte dich leiden zu lassen."

Mit starrem Blick blickte er Hermione an. Die Worte hallten wie ein Echo durch seinen Kopf. Betrug, Verrat, Recht, Rache... Nichts was Hermione gestern getan oder gesagt hatte, hatte der Wahrheit entsprochen. Alles war eine Lüge gewesen und sie wollte ihn eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur erledigen? Zudem war sie eine Todesserin und stand auf Seiten Voldemorts? Hatte ihn verraten, weil er sie betrogen hatte...?  
Also hatte Malfoy wirklich Recht gehabt. Er hatte ihn gewarnt und gesagt, Hermione sei nicht mehr die, die sie einmal war. Wie dumm von ihm, diese Warnung einfach in den Wind zu schießen und zu glauben, dass sie ihm so schnell vergeben würde.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich so verletzt hatte", murmelte Harry benommen. „Ich wollte dich auch gar nicht betrügen. Ich habe dich geliebt und tu es noch immer. Es ist einfach geschehen... Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich jetzt selbst nicht mehr verstehe, wieso ich nur so dumm sein konnte."  
Harry konnte keinen weiteren Schritt mehr zurücktreten, denn er war an der Wand angelangt. Kraftlos rutschte er an dieser herunter. Hermione hatte immer noch den Zauberstab erhoben auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Im war das jetzt jedoch alles egal. Seine große Liebe hasste ihn, hatte Verrat begangen und wollte ihn umbringen. Es gab nichts mehr, was ihm ohne Hermione noch blieb. Für ihn konnte der Tod kommen.

„Deswegen Potter, wirst du nun Abschied nehmen müssen. Wirklich bedauerlich das du von mir getötet wirst, nicht wahr? Immerhin liebst du mich. Ich liebe dich auch... doch meine Liebe reicht nicht aus um meinen Hass zu übertreffen." Sie erzählte es leicht. Wie eine kleine Geschichte, doch trotzdem konnte er den Zorn und die Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme hören. Genauso wie den Schmerz, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu wachsen schien.  
„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Harry träge. „Deine Liebe reicht schon aus, du versuchst es einfach nur nicht – geschweige denn, dass du es überhaupt wahrhaben willst."  
„Halt's Maul, Potter", raunzte Hermione. „Goodbye, Darling. Avada Kedav-"  
Urplötzlich schoss jedoch Dracos Körper aus dem Nichts hervor, packte Hermione und flog zusammen mit ihr in die Ecke. Unsanft landeten die beiden zwischen den Bücher und Kissen der Sessel.

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. _Voldemort_?, war das einzige was seine Gedanken zustande brachten.  
Auch Hermione schien so zu denken. Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, sah sie überrascht in das Gesicht Dracos, dessen Seele Voldemort zuvor bewohnt hatte. „Mylord?", fragte sie irritiert und doch zugleich hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", entgegnete Draco. „Immerhin ist das mein Körper!"  
Sofort stieß sie Draco von sich und blitzte ihm wütend entgegen. „Du hattest kein Recht dich da einzumischen!"

„Hermione, du hast es schon einmal geschafft", meinte Draco aber nur. „Du schaffst es auch wieder. Besieg den Fluch in dir, ich weiß, du kannst es."  
„Nein! Ich trage keinen Fluch in mir! Es ist mein freier Wille. Ich will Potter töten und du bist auch gleich dran. Mylord und ich bekommen unsere Rache."  
Plötzlich ertönte ein schiefes, hohles Lachen. Verwundert wandten die drei ihren Blick zu Ginny, welche in der Ecke saß, wo eben noch Dracos Körper regungslos verweilt hatte.

„Ginny?", keuchte Harry verwundert.  
„Oh ja Harry, Ginny." Langsam erhob sie sich vom Boden und sah auf die drei herab. „Die dumme kleine Schwester von Ronald Weasley, dem besten Freund des berühmtesten Jungen der Welt und der klügsten Hexe, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Ein größerer Schatten als der ihres Bruders. Ich, diejenige die nie richtig ernst genommen wird und nie ins Licht treten kann."  
„Aber Ginny, dass-„

„Was?" unterbrach sie ihn. „Entspricht etwas nicht der Wahrheit? Ich wurde Vertrauensschülerin, dass war aber nichts besonders mehr, weil es so viele meiner Geschwister schon vor mir waren, genauso wie Quidditch-Spielerin und Schulsprecherin. Es gab nur eines, was nur ich für mich alleine hatte. Die Freundin Harry Potters zu sein. Aber plötzlich, auf einmal, musste ich erfahren, dass er meine beste Freundin liebte. Hermione Granger, stellte mich wieder einmal in den Schatten."

Aufmerksam betrachtete Hermione Ginny und konnte nicht glauben was diese eben von sich gab. „Ja und? Du bist keine echte Todesserin, wenn man mit solchen Problemen nicht fertig werden kann. Wie primitiv."  
Mit einem zornigen Blick starrte Ginny Hermione an. Plötzlich aber verzog sie das Gesicht zu einem fiesen Lächeln. „Wenn du wüsstest", erwiderte sie mit kalter Stimme. „Ich war es. Nicht der Dunkle Lord und auch nicht du Hermione, obwohl du doch so Stolz darauf bist. Ich bin für das alles verantwortlich, denn es ist mein Verdienst, dass eure Leben nun zerstört sind. Das deine, Granger, Potters und auch das von Malfoy. Alles mein Werk."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", wollte Draco wissen und funkelte Ginny finster an. „Das bedeutet etwas, was ich euch später erzählen werde. Zunächst aber ist meine geliebte Freundin an der Reihe. Hermione, ich will endlich das, wonach ich mich schon so lange verzehre. Du glaubst, die ganze Zeit nach deiner Rache zu sinnen, dabei verfolgst du die ganze Zeit meinen Plan. Du warst nur eine Spielfigur auf meinem Schachbrett. Voldemort dachte er wäre in diesem Spiel der König, aber ein Irrtum. Es gibt keinen König, sondern nur eine Königin und diese bin ich. Fast hätte ich geglaubt mein Plan wäre zerstört, als Voldemort plötzlich den Löffel abgegeben hatte, doch dann ist mir das alles eben erspart geblieben. Ich habe sowieso schon vermutet, dass seine Kräfte nicht lange ausreichen würden um Dracos Seele im Zaun zu halten."

„Du bist ja vollkommen verrückt", rief Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht zu fassen, was aus dir geworden ist."  
„Tja, Schicksal. Ich habe mich mit allem abgefunden. Du solltest es auch Harry, denn dein Leben werde ich verschonen. Es bringt mir nichts dich zu töten, denn du sollst wissen wie ich gelitten hatte und dann merkst du am besten, wenn ich deine kleine Freundin vor deinen Augen erledige."

Hermione erhob sich langsam und starrte Ginny überlegen an. „Du glaubst wirklich du könntest mich besiegen? Ein Todesser mit keinerlei Erfahrung will mir das Wasser reichen?"  
„Wohl Stolz auf das was du bist, wie Granger?", spöttelte Ginny. „Aber du vergisst da etwas, du bist nämlich nur das, was ich aus dir gemacht habe. Mir bereitet es keine Mühe dich wieder zu zerstören und das habe ich auch vor, denn ich will dich richtig leiden sehen. Der Mensch in dir soll leiden. Dieses Spiel wird nun nach meinen Regeln gespielt."

* * *

_TBC_


	15. Vengeance

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot und die Gedichtzeilen am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **aleksandramalfoy**, **D.V.G.M.1**, **dramine** und **TryPepper**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Vengeance

„_Letztendlich heißt es nur, sein oder nicht sein,  
trotzdem ist nicht jede Seele rein.  
Alles wird vergehn,  
so kann wieder etwas neu entstehn." _

* * *

_Hermione erhob sich langsam und starrte Ginny überlegen an. „Du glaubst wirklich du könntest mich besiegen? Ein Todesser mit keinerlei Erfahrung will mir das Wasser reichen?"  
„Wohl Stolz auf das was du bist, wie Granger?", spöttelte Ginny. „Aber du vergisst da etwas, du bist nämlich nur das, was ich aus dir gemacht habe. Mir bereitet es keine Mühe dich wieder zu zerstören und das habe ich auch vor, denn ich will dich richtig leiden sehen. Der Mensch in dir soll leiden. Dieses Spiel wird nun nach meinen Regeln gespielt."_

* * *

Ginny erhob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco und Harry. Für einen Augenblick glaubten die beiden schon, nun würde sie mit ihnen abrechnen. Stattdessen schlossen aber Fesseln aus ihrem Zauberstab und schlangen sich langsam um die beiden, genauso wie zuvor bei Ron.  
„Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der mich behindert", meinte Ginny.  
Den beiden blieb keine Chance sich zu wehren, die Fessel verfolgten geschickt ihr Ziel und saßen dann fest.

„Du Miststück!", brüllte Draco aufgebracht Ginny entgegen. „Wenn du ihr irgendetwas antust, dann bist du fällig das verspreche ich dir."  
„Halt's Maul Malfoy", fauchte Granger aber. „Ich brauche niemanden der mich beschützt, wann merkst das endlich? Ich kann gut selbst auf mich aufpassen und du brauchst auch niemandem Morddrohungen zu schicken, weil ganz sicher ich es sein werde, die diesen Kampf gewinnen wird. Was dann aus deinem Schicksal wird ist auch nicht wirklich gewiss, als Liebhaber bist du nämlich eindeutig zu recht schaffend."

„Gut gebrüllt Löwe", lächelte Ginny bitter. „Wir haben Zuschauer, also müssen wir ihnen auch etwas schönes bieten können."  
„Mir ist das vollkommen egal. Ich werde dich vernichten und dann Harry umbringen. Das ist das einzige was ich will."  
Ginny lachte kalt auf. „Mal sehen ob du gleich auch noch so denkst", meinte sie und richtete urplötzlich ihren Zauberstab auf Hermione. „_Finite incatatem_."

Der Blitzstrahl traf Hermione hart in der Magengegend noch ehe sie sich dagegen wehren konnte. Mit großem Schwung wurde sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes geschleudert und blieb dort regungslos liegen.  
Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen und er hörte neben sich, wie Harry ein verzweifeltes „Nein" ausstieß. Er war der gleichen Meinung. Hermione konnte sich unmöglich schon von einem „_Finite incatatem_" besiegen lassen. Das konnte doch nicht sein!"

„Los steh auf, Granger!", schrie Ginny durch den Raum und richtete abermals den Zauberstab auf. „Ich will dich leiden lassen und kein leichtes Spiel haben."  
Tatsächlich rührte Hermione sich in diesem Augenblick wieder. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und starrte Ginny mit einem entsetzten Gesicht an. „Nein...", war das einzige was sie hervorbrachte. „Nein..."

„Was _nein_?", blaffte Ginny. „Wir wollen kämpfen, schon vergessen?"  
„Ich kann das nicht", murmelte Hermione benommen.  
Der Zauberstab glitt ihr aus der Hand und fiel achtlos zu Boden. Schockiert sah Draco das Bild vor sich und erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, wer diese Hermione war. „Verdammt noch mal Hermione!", schrie er sie zornig an. „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für irgendwelche Skrupel! Wenn du Ginny nicht tötest, dann wird sie dich töten und schließlich auch Harry, mich und sogar Ron. Sie ist doch nicht mehr die, die du kanntest! Diesen Satz kennst du doch. Selbst wenn sie aber die gleiche wäre, hat sie dich betrogen, Hermione! Sie hat sich an Harry herangemacht und schließlich mit ihm geschlafen! Dein Vertrauen missbraucht! Solch einen Menschen muss man nicht vor irgendetwas schützen!"

„Das hat doch keinen Zweck...", murmelte Harry neben ihm trüb.   
„Was soll keinen Zweck haben?"  
„Sie kommt nicht mehr wieder. Die Hermione die ich liebe ist tot."  
Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, wie aus Harry anscheinend alles Leben gewichen zu sein schien. Er starrte nur noch traurig vor sich hin und wenn er es nicht besser wusste, würde er meinen, dass es ihm ganz recht kam, wenn ihn jetzt jemand töten würde.  
„Potter, das ist definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Hermione braucht uns! Die Hermione, die du liebst braucht uns."

Verwundert hob Harry den Kopf und sah Hermione an. Tatsächlich, die Kälte schien aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden zu sein. Das einzige was übrig war, war Trauer, Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung.  
„Hermione!", rief er auf einmal.  
Hermione schreckte auf und sah ihn an. „Ich bin bei dir, Hermione. Wenn das vorbei ist, dann sind wir wieder zusammen. Wir beide."  
Draco konnte nicht beschreiben wie sehr sich bei Harrys Worten ihm der Magen umdrehte. Für ihn schien es klare Sache zu sein, er liebte sie und sie ihn auch. Es gab niemand anderen und auch nicht einen Draco Malfoy... Vielleicht hatte er sogar Recht.

„Das ist ja alles nett was ihr da von euch gebt, aber bringt ihr letztendlich auch nichts", meinte Ginny dann. „Ich gebe ihr vielleicht zwei Minuten, dann könnt ihr in ihre leeren Augen blicken. Das Gefühl, was sie unter dem Zauber nicht hat, wird ihr schließlich selbst zum Verhängnis. Schuldgefühle sind keine schönen Empfindungen, Hermione. Sie nagen sich durch dein Bewusstsein, durch deine Gedanken und in dein Herz. Du hast Leben genommen. Viele Leben. Was würden diese Menschen nun sagen, wenn du ihnen in die Augen sehen könntest, Hermione?"

Die Tränen rannten wieder über Hermiones Wangen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf hin und her, sodass ihre Locken sanft mitwogen. „Nein... nein... nein..."  
Langsam kam Ginny näher auf die starr stehende Hermione zu.  
„Oh doch, Hermione. All das ist dein Werk gewesen. Sie haben gebettelt und gefleht-"  
„Hör nicht auf sie, Hermione!", schrie Draco.  
„-haben gehofft du würdest ihr Leben verschonen."  
„Hermione, sie will dich nur schwächen. Lass das nicht zu. Wir brauchen dich!"  
„Doch dein Herz war kalt, du hast sie alle getötet. Einen nach den anderen."  
„Wenn du das mit dir machen lässt, dann werden wir alle sterben!", brüllte Draco wütend auf.

Hermione allerdings reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte. Sie stand da, mit leerem Blick und vollkommen mutlos. Nichts außer die Worte Ginnys schienen sie zu erreichen. Plötzlich stand diese auch direkt vor ihr und hielt den Zauberstab auf ihre Brust gerichtet. „Du bist ein schlechter Mensch, Hermione", wisperte sie in ihr Ohr. „_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Der helle grüngleißende Lichtstrahl erfüllt, zusammen mit Schmerzensschreien, den Raum. Draco und Harry waren wie geblendet von dem Schein, sie konnten nicht genau erkennen was geschah, doch wussten so viel, dass Hermiones Leben in diesem Augenblick verlosch.

Der Licht erlosch wieder. Träge und leblos fiel ihr Körper zu Boden. Wie ein Engel lag sie da. Schön, anmutig und friedlich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte Draco, wie Tränen sich in seinen Augen bildeten, gleichzeitig war da auch etwas, was ihn zum Kochen und Brodeln brachte. Rache! Er wollte Rache!  
Harry neben ihm war still. Ungläubig starrte er auf Hermiones Körper. Entsetzt. Er schien nicht begreifen zu wollen, dass sie tot war.  
„Hermione?", murmelte er. „Wach auf, Hermione. Komm schon... hilf uns...", murmelte er schwach.

Wieder ertönte dieses Lachen den Raum. Das Lachen, von dem Draco entschied, dass er es von nun an mehr hasste, als alles andere auf der Welt.  
„Deine Hermione wird nicht mehr aufwachen, Potter!", triumphierte Ginny grinsend. „Sie ist tot."  
Langsam kam sie auf Harry zu und beugte sich zu ihm herab. „Tot, verstehst du Harry?", fragte sie ihn. „Sie kommt nicht mehr wieder. Genauso wie damals, vor einem Jahr. Da ist sie auch nicht mehr wiedergekehrt."

Ginny wandte sich von Harry ab und ging langsam durch den Raum. „Wegen mir ist sie nicht wiedergekehrt. Ich wollte Rache, also habe ich Hermione bei dem Anschlag damals dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert. Wir hatten herausgefunden, dass der Imperius-Fluch angewendet von einer Person, die Kontrolle über einen Menschen zu ließ, geschah die Anwendung jedoch durch zwei Menschen, konnte man unheimliche Dinge damit anstellen. Wir ließen Hermione vergessen. Schöne Empfindungen raubten wir ihr und nährten ihren Hass, der sie das ganze letzte Jahr immer weiter vorantrieb. So haben wir es geschafft, dass sie schließlich vollkommen Willenlos wurde. Zu einer Marionette ihrer selbst, kann man schon fast sagen. Wirklich ein Jammer."

„Du bist krank!", brülle Draco. „Einfach nur krank!"  
Wütend zerrte er an den Fessel, doch es gelang ihm nicht sich davon loszumachen.  
Ginny aber ignorierte ihn. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte sie immer noch auf Harry gerichtet. „Weißt du eigentlich wie es dazu kam, dass wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, Harry?", fragte sie mit unschuldiger Stimme.  
Wütend zerrte er an den Fessel, doch es gelang ihm nicht sich davon loszumachen.

Ginny aber ignorierte ihn. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte sie immer noch auf Harry gerichtet. „Weißt du eigentlich wie es dazu kam, dass wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, Harry?", fragte sie mit unschuldiger Stimme.  
Entsetzt starrte Harry sie an. „Du warst das."  
Ein Lächeln zog sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Natürlich war ich es. Ich war es doch alles von Anfang an, mein Lieber. Ohne den Imperius-Fluch wäre es mir doch niemals gelungen dich ins Bett zu bekommen. Mein Plan war bis aufs kleinste Detail durchdacht. Jede Sekunde war genau errechnet, womit ich aber nicht rechnen konnte, warst du Malfoy."

Nun sah sie Draco an, der immer noch wie ein wildgewordenes Tier versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu lösen. „Ein Auftreten in der ganzen Geschichte war mir von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge. Niemals hätte es zu einer Begegnung der beiden kommen sollen, denn ich wusste genau, dass Hermione sich wieder erinnern würde. Damit lag ich allerdings falsch. Sie hat sich nicht durch die Begegnung mit Harry wieder an die Liebe erinnert, sondern durch dich. Ich wusste nicht wirklich wie meine Geschichte enden sollte, aber das einzige was mir klar war, war das sich die beiden nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würden und dafür, dass du all meine Pläne durchkreuzt hast, hasste ich dich."

Finster starrte ihn Ginny an, kam dann aber wieder näher. Dieses Mal setzte sie sich vor Draco und beugte sich so weit vor, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter trennten. „Gleichzeitig liebe ich dich aber auch dafür, Draco...", wisperte sie.  
Draco hatte ihr am liebsten ins hübsche Gesicht geschlagen. Seine Hände waren aber einfach nicht stark genug um sich zu befreien.  
„Denn nur durch dich ist es mir gelungen,", fuhr Ginny fort, „so ein wunderbares Ende für die Geschichte von Hermione Jane Granger und Harry James Potter zu finden. Deine Art ist mir sympathisch. Wir sind uns nämlich sehr ähnlich, weißt du? Wir beide geben immer unsere Skrupel auf, wenn es darum geht, gewinnen zu wollen. Du wollest von Anfang an gewinnen, deswegen hast du sie auch nach Hogwarts gebracht. Das einzige was du vor Augen hattest, war dein Deal mit Voldemort. Die Freiheit. Welch ein Jammer aber auch, dass du sie nun verlieren wirst. Ich werde das Gleiche mit dir machen, wie ich schon mit Hermione gemacht habe. Auch wenn ich dieses Mal alleine bin, habe ich trotzdem so viel Macht um dich zu meinem kleinen Sklaven zu machen. Das ist sowieso das einzige was ich von dir will. Wenn Hermione Spaß mit dir hatte, werde ich es auch mit dir haben und dann gibt es auch etwas, was ich ihr wegnehmen konnte."

„Du glaubst wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich mit solch einem Abschaum wie dir einlasse, oder?", zischte Draco wütend.  
Von Sekunde zu Sekunde bebte die Wut in seinem Körper immer mehr und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ausbrach.  
„Du wirst wohl keine andere Wahl haben", lächelte Ginny.  
„Ich hasse Wiesel, daran gibt's nicht zu rütteln", schrie er und plötzlich fügte er hinzu. „_Finite incatatem_!" Urplötzlich verschwanden die Fesseln um sein Handgelenk. Er nutzte den Zeitpunkt der Überraschung bei Ginny, um sie an den Schultern zu packen und rücklings auf den Boden zu drücken.

Wie eine kleine Furie wehrte sie sich gegen seinen Griff, schaffte es aber nicht gegen Draco anzukommen, auch wenn sie tat was ihr in der Macht stand. Ihr Zauberstab war ihr, während Dracos Übernahme, auf den Boden gefallen und wurde auch sogleich von ihm in Besitz genommen.  
„Lass mich los!", keuchte sie wütend. „Ich will das du mich loslässt."  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht", wisperte er kühl. „Jetzt werde ich dir das antun, was du Hermione angetan hast."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny und schrie: „_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag erstrahle das grüne gleißende Licht des Todes im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny schrie unter dem Schmerz. Ein paar Sekunden später erlosch es auch schon und ihr Körper lag leblos am Boden.  
Draco fiel zurück. Müde und erschöpft. So gerne wäre hätte er nun die Arme um Hermione geschlossen, ihre Lippen berührt oder einfach nur gewusst, dass sie noch am Leben war. Doch all das wirkte mit ihrem Tod so nah und doch so fern.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, schleppte sich hinüber zu Hermiones leblosen Körper und ließ sich vor ihm fallen. Vorsichtig berührte er mit seiner Hand ihre Wangen. Noch immer fühlten sie sich warm an. So lebendig. Das einzige was ihm sagte was sie wirklich nicht schlief, war das Bewusstsein, dass sie die Augen nicht mehr aufmachen würde und der Gedanke daran tat weh, unheimlich weh.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit einem letzen Kuss, dann wurde es plötzlich schwarz vor seinen Augen.

* * *

Draco blinzelte. Er spürte wie etwas warmes sein Gesichts berührte. _Hermione_, dachte er hoffnungsvoll. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erkannte nach ein paar Sekunden enttäuscht, dass es sich um Sonnenstrahlen handelten. Sie war nicht da.  
„Du bist wach", stellte eine Stimme fest. Harry Potters Stimme, wie Draco erkannte. Schläfrig nickte er und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Er erkannte, dass er sich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts befand.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", wollte Draco wissen.  
„Einen Tag", erwiderte Harry.  
Er saß auf dem Stuhl an seinem Bett und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Es war ein ungewohntes Bild. Draco kam sich in dieser Situation irgendwie unwohl vor und er fragte sich, dass Potter wohl im Sinn hatte. Draco bezweifelte, dass er dies alles aus Schuldgefühlen tat, weil sie ein gemeinsames Schicksal teilten. Nicht einen Verlust eines geliebten Menschen, sondern den Verlust des geliebten Menschen.

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte er also offen.  
Harry zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern, was Draco überraschte. Sowieso war seine ganze Haltung nicht die, die sie einmal war. Sein Stolz schien verloren gegangen zu sein, Selbstvertrauen keines mehr übrig zu und das in ihm Leben verblasst. Harry Potter schien wie eine Hülle, die aber handelte, sprach und dachte.  
„Ich bin gegangen. Durch das Schloss. Immer und immer wieder. Und immer und immer wieder wenn ich losgegangen bin, bin ich hier angekommen."

„Du bist nicht Schuld", meinte Draco. „Das ist es was du wissen willst. Potter, ich bin der letzte der Mitleid für dich empfindet, doch ich kann dir sagen, dass du nicht daran Schuld bist. Zumindest nicht alleine. Hermione sieht das genauso, dass weiß ich. Wir tragen sie alle. Das was geschehen war, war wie ein Puzzle. Nur durch einzelne Teile kann es entstehen und wenn eines von ihnen nicht existiert, würde das ganze Puzzle nicht mehr fertig zu bekommen sein. Wir tragen sie also letztendlich alle. Ginny, Voldemort, ich, Hermione und du."

„Das kann ich aber nicht glauben", meinte Harry trüb.  
„Musst du aber. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie nie nach Hogwarts gekommen und ihr wärt euch nie begegnet. Es wäre alles anders geschehen und das Puzzle hätte sich nicht vollenden können."  
„Dann hätte es sich anders vollendet. Irgendwann wäre es doch geschehen."  
„Irgendwann, irgendwann", wiederholte Draco und versuchte es Harry begreiflich zu machen. „Das ist alles nicht von Belang. Wir können nicht wissen, was irgendwann geschehen wäre, deswegen können wir uns auch kein Urteil darüber erlauben."

„Nein?", fragte Harry.  
„Nein. Urteile und Entscheidungen zu treffen liegt nicht in unserer Macht. Nur das Schicksal, Gottes Hand, bestimmt wann Leben enden soll und wann es weitergehen kann. Wir sind noch hier, es muss einen Grund dafür geben und um den herauszufinden, müssen wir weiterleben. Jedes Leben hat einen Grund."

* * *

_TBC_


	16. Epilog I'm Alive

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sonst einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling und der Lyrik mit dem Titel "Kartenhaus" bei Silbermond aus dem Album "Laut gedacht". Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe dies zum reinen Zeitvertreib.  
**A/N:** Dank geht an **dramine**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2006)._

* * *

**Without Existence - Suche dich, dann findest du mich** - Epilog (I'm Alive)

Die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten im Licht des Regenwassers. Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich frei ihre Lieder im Chor und das Summen der Bienen erfüllte die frische warme Luft. Der Himmel schien zu lachen. Er strahlte in einem schönen kräftigem Blau, welches von keiner Wolke bedeckte wurde.

_Ich such nach dem was mich vergessen lässt  
Dass es in meinem Leben dunkel ist  
Und das die Nacht den Tag besetzt  
Und mir keinen Funken Licht mehr lässt_

In einem Inneren jedoch spürte ich die Wut. Wie ein Stein saß ich da, starr und regungslos. Mein Blick war auf ihren toten Körper gerichtet. Um mich herum konnte ich Menschen hören, die verzweifelt schluchzten und in ihre Taschentücher schnieften. Mir selbst wollte aber keine dieser Tränen entkommen. Ich trauerte anders, still und leise – für mich.

_Mir fehlt nichts, und doch fehlt mir viel  
Ich bin zu schwach um noch mal aufzustehn  
Und zu stark um hier zu liegen_

Sie lag da wie eine Prinzessin aus Eis. Das braune lange Haar konnte daran nichts rütteln. Ihre Haut war schneeweiß, ihre Lippen rot und ihre helles weißes Kleid schmiegte sich elegant über ihren Körper. Eine einzelne rosa Lilie hatte man ihr ins Haar gesteckt. Für mich war sie in diesem Augenblick so schön wie noch nie zuvor.

_Jetzt bin ich aufgewacht  
Halt das Licht in meinen Händen  
Hab schon nicht mehr dran gedacht  
Dass sich das Blatt noch mal wendet_

Sie war immer schön. Ich mochte nur daran denken, als ich sie in meinen Armen hielt, mit meinen Lippen jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers berührt hatte oder ich ihr sagte, dass ich sie liebte. Obwohl sie in diesem Augenblick geschwollene Augen hatte und wirklich ziemlich fertig wirkte, war sie für mich doch schön gewesen.  
Mir selbst hatte sie aber nie gesagt, dass sie auch Liebe für mich empfunden hatte. Ich wusste, dass die Worte, sobald sie über ihre Lippen waren, nur eine Lüge gewesen wären. Sie hatte mich geliebt, mehr jedoch für ihn empfunden.

_Du hast mein Leben neu gemacht  
Steckst mich an mit deiner Kraft  
Du machst alles so lebenswert  
Ich will mich nicht dagegen wehrn_

Mein Blick glitt hinüber zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann neben mir. Seine grünen Augen sahen wie leblose Saphire auf ihren toten Körper. Mir kam es so vor, als sei das Licht in seinen Augen diesem Augenblick erloschen, als der gleißende grelle Strahl des Todes sie getroffen hatte. Er würde nicht über ihren Tod hinwegkommen.

_Du hast eine Kerze aufgestellt  
Bringst das Licht in meine Welt  
Machst mein Leben zum Kartenhaus  
Auf dir aufgebaut_

Auch mir bereitete es viel Schmerz sie so liegen zu sehen, jedoch verband uns beide etwas, worüber ich wusste, dass ich nicht traurig sein konnte. Die Zeit, die wir gemeinsam hatten, und die Tatsache, dass ich alleine durch sie wieder in mein Leben zurückgefunden hatte. Sie hatte mir gezeigt, wie man liebte und wie es sich anfühlte, für das Gute zu kämpfen, obwohl sie selbst anfangs nichts davon in sich getragen hatte.

_Wie jedes Wort eine Stimme braucht  
Wie der Mond in jede Nacht eintaucht  
Wie jede Wahrheit ihr Angesicht  
Genauso brauch ich dich_

Alleine ihr hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich noch existierte und mein Leben lebte, darum war ich letztendlich auch nicht sonderlich betrübt darüber, dass sie ihm mehr Liebe geschenkt hatte als mir. Würde es jedoch eine Möglichkeit geben sie wieder zurück zu holen, würde ich selbst bis ans Ende der Welt reisen und nach den Sternen greifen um dies zu vollbringen.

_Du bist der Wind und trägst mich hoch  
Und ich weiß du kannst mich fliegen sehn  
Und auch mit einem Wort zum Absturz zwingen_

Ich wusste es aber besser. Der Tod war eine Pforte, die kein Lebender überschreiten und auch kein Toter wieder zurücktreten konnte. Es war das Ende vom Anfang und der Anfang vom Ende. Es war eine Welt, in der sie glücklicher sein konnte, als sie es hier gewesen war. Dafür beneidete ich sie sogar...

_Bin wieder aufgewacht  
Mit der Dunkelheit in meinen Händen  
Das hätt ich nie gedacht  
Dass sich das Blatt wieder wendet_

Feiner Staub fiel über ihren Körper. Er glitzerte strahlend und bedeckte sie sanft. Sofort begann sie in einem hellen Licht zu leuchten. Voller Wärme und Kraft strahle es auf mich ein. Genauso wie das Gefühl, dass sie früher immer verbreitet hatte, wenn man in ihre Nähe kam. Dann auf einmal verschwand ihr Körper. Zurück blieb ein Stein aus Glas, auf dem ihr Name prangte.

_Du hast mein Leben ausgemacht  
Und dir nichts dabei gedacht  
Du warst der Sinn und der Lebenswert  
Und jetzt ist all das nichts mehr wert_

Etwas in meinem Inneren schloss sich zusammen, mein Schmerz kroch mir die Kehle hoch. Tränen aber glitten nicht über meine Wangen. Ich spürte sie. Hier tief in mir. Sie war da. In dieser Welt musste sie jedoch jetzt Abschied nehmen...

_Du löschst meine Kerze einfach aus  
Weil du sie nicht mehr brauchst  
Machst mein Leben zum Kartenhaus  
Und ziehst die unterste Karte raus_

Leb wohl, Hermione Jean Granger...

* * *

**In memories of Joseph**

* * *

_Ende_

_by Tanya C. Silver (Februar - August 2006) _


End file.
